


Lance A-Z Smut/Lemons

by Lexi323



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Keith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cuffs, Demon, Double Anal Penetration, Fantasy, Gag, Kinky, Lemon, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Lance, Omegaverse, Safewords, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome, Vibrator, angel - Freeform, beta, hickey, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi323/pseuds/Lexi323
Summary: A series of smut/lemons surrounding Lance from Voltron, in an A-Z format. Lots of different ships, hope you enjoy.*Warnings*-Sex (Rough)-Minor abuse (Not from who Lance is with)-Multiple ships-Use Of SafewordsShips-Klance (Keith x Lance)-Shance (Shiro x Lance)-Shatte (Shiro x Lance x Matt)-Shklance (Shiro x Keith x Lance)-Lancelot (Lance x Lotor)-Latte (Lance x Matt)-Lattelot (Lance x Matt x Lotor)





	1. A Is For Abilities

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
We just finished fighting off some of the Galra after Lotor gave us a piece of information to their location. Lotor has been allowed out of his cell now and has free reign over the castle. It was a bit concerning at first but now, not so much.

Matt is also staying with us and it sucks. Well I mean Matt and Lotor are great, they're really nice and talk to me, but it sucks because I have a crush on both of them. I know it's bad, I'd never confess and they'd never like me back anyway so there's no point.

I step out of blue and see the team praising one another and supporting each other. I head over to hopefully join the group. They don't notice I'm here, I don't get any praise or compliments. Not even a complaint anyone saying I did something wrong, I'm just completely ignored.

Maybe I just didn't work hard enough, maybe I need to improve my abilities so I can actually add something to this team. I guess I'll just go to the showers to clean up, then I'll train and go to bed.

I walk down the hallway all alone and a pair of footsteps walk towards me.

"Good work Lance." I hear Matt say and I look at him completely shocked

"Excuse me?" I ask confused

"Good work, you took out a lot of Galra ships." He smiles and my heart starts beating fast "Why do you look so shocked?"

"I-I just didn't think anyone would have said that..." I say shocked

"What.. tell you that you did a good job?" Matt asks

"I guess so, well I need to go shower now." I say trying to get out of talking to him, surely he can hear my fast beating heart

I quickly walk away and head to the showers. Once inside I quickly remove my armour and black body suit, hoping into the warm water and letting the hot water run down my skin. I really need to step up my game, I can't keep dragging the team down.

I turn off the water and dry myself with a towel. I put my armour and bodysuit in the cleaner and once it's clean and dry I'll be able to train. For now I get dressed in my regular clothes and head to my room to put on my face mask.

Just as I get to my door I hear a pair of footsteps walk up to me. I turn to see Lotor with a soft smile on his face.

"Lance, you did really well today." Lotor says "If you hadn't carefully though about which ships to take out the team wouldn't have won."

I stare at him, how on earth do both my crushes compliment me? How did they even notice I existed?

"T-Thank you." I say shocked and quickly head into my room

I find myself blushing profusely and I try to cool myself down. I should have a small nap before training, then it's time to work hard.

****Time skip to a week later****

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
I've been pushing myself to the brink of exhaustion trying to improve myself. My abilities haven't improved much yet, but I just need to keep trying. I won't give up.

Matt and Lotor haven't spoken to me much since after the mission. They're busy and have better things to do than talk to me. I don't know why I got so excited they spoke to me, they were just being nice.

Right now I'm in the training room, working hard to defeat the soldiers. Maybe I have improved a little bit because instead of taking two minutes it only takes me a few seconds. I can't stop though, I need to maintain and improve myself.

I decide to call it a day and I head to the showers. I take off my armour and body suit, stepping into the shower and washing off the sweat. I dry off and get changed into my regular outfit before heading to the dining room for food.

When I walk in the rest of the team is sitting around the table, they didn't even call me for dinner.

"Why didn't anyone get me for dinner?" I ask confused and a little hurt

"We couldn't find you anywhere." Pidge replies "We thought you were asleep."

"I was in the training room." I say taking a seat next to Matt

"Where were you really?" Keith asks laughing

"I just told you." I reply sticking a spoon into my food goo

I hear Keith snicker and the rest of the team doesn't defend me. I sigh quietly and begin to eat the tasteless food goo.

"Lance?" I hear Matt ask quietly "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I sigh and continue eating

I finish eating my food and put my plate away. I head to my bedroom and once inside I throw myself onto my bed and begin to drift off to sleep before I hear a knock at my door and it opens. I look up to see Matt standing over me with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Hey is everything ok?" Matt asks "You seemed very distant at dinner."

"I'm fine, just tired?" I say in a questioning voice

"You're a horrible liar." He says, taking a seat next to m

"I don't want to dump my problems on you." I say "It's really not important."

He moves closer to me and wraps me in a hug. I haven't been hugged in ages, it's so nice to be held like this.

"I just don't think I'm good enough to be in Voltron, I mean my abilities aren't very good." I sigh "Nothing I do ever seems to be enough.

"Lance you're perfect." Matt says holding me tighter "You're worthy to be in Voltron, don't doubt your abilities."

I blush at his sweet words and he pulls back looking me in the eye.

"Lance, I think you're amazing." He says

In the rush of the moment I lean forward and press my lips against his, immediately I pull back in regret.

"I'm so sorry, I just-" Matt cuts me off my pressing his lips to mine

I kiss back and we hold the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I really like you." Matt says

I really like him to, but what about Lotor?

"I like you too..." I say

"But?" He asks looking worried

"But I also like someone else and I can't do that to you." I reply

He looks at me before smirking slightly.

"I think I can guess who it is." He says and places his hands on my waist "If it's him, then everything is perfectly fine as I think he's pretty hot as well."

"Lotor?" I ask almost silently and he nods

"I know he likes you as well." Matt says "So don't feel bad okay?"

"That I do." Lotor says appearing at the doorway making both of us jump

"How long have you been there?" I ask

"Long enough to hear what I need to." He replies, walking over to us "That you doubt your abilities and worth to the team."

Lotor hugs both Matt and I tightly, smiling softly.

"You don't need to worry Lance, you're perfect." He smiles and presses a kiss to my lips

I kiss back and it quickly becomes more heated and passionate. I pull back for air, blushing heavily.

"How about we show you just how good you are?" Matt says, running his hands down my torso making me shiver

I nod and they both smile. Lotor presses his lips against mine and I tangle one of my hands in his hair, the other goes to Matt's hair and I turn to kiss Matt. Lotor's hands go to my jacket and pull it off, slipping off my blue and white top after it.

Lotor then removes his top and presses his body against mine. I connect my lips with Lotor's again and Matt uses this chance to remove his shirt and pants, hugging me from behind.

Matt presses a kiss over my neck and sucks on it, leaving a hickey. Matt's hands go to my zipper and unzips my pants and pulls down my boxers, showing my stone hard erection. I moan and he brushes his hands over it, making me cling to Lotor's shirt.

I rock my hips back, brushing against Matt's erection and making him groan. Matt puts his fingers in my mouth and I suck on them, coating them in a layer of thick saliva. Then his fingers go to my ass and he pushes one in. Then a second and third until I'm a moaning mess, still clinging tightly to Lotor.

Lotor removes his pants and boxers and sits down in front of me. Oh my god so this is what a Galra dick looks like. It's very long and thick, it has little bumps which will probably feel amazing and will reach a lot deeper than a human dick.

"Show me how talented you are." He whispers and I get onto all fours to lick up and down his member, feeling the bumps under out tongue

I swirl my tongue around the tip and quickly take him into my mouth. I bob my head up and down and start sucking. I can't take him to the base but I can continue to suck and make him moan. One day I'll be able to take him to the base.

Lotor place a hand in my shoulder and he pushes me off carefully.

"Ready for me inside of you?" He asks

I nod and he and Matt switch places. Lotor presses his tip against my stretched hole and I open my mouth to take in Matt's tip. As Lotor pushes into me I move my mouth further down Matt's shaft.

I feel Lotor's dick deep inside my and it's different to anything else I've felt. I rock my hips back and moan at him inside me. Lotor pulls out and thrusts back inside me. I moan and bob my head up and down Matt's member.

"You're doing so well." Lotor whispers in my ear and I moan at the praise

I feel Matt's member twitching and I deep throat him.

"Ahh Lance~" Matt moans, pushing me further onto his member

Lotor picks up power and speed in his thrusts and soon I'm just a moaning mess under them. I suck Matt harder and I feel the tightness inside me and Matt cums into my mouth. I pull off of him and he wipes my mouth with his thumb. I cling to him as Lotor continues thrusting and soon I release with a loud moan.

Lotor cums into me shortly after, filling me up to the brim. God it's more than Matt and I combined.

"That's a lot." I say quietly

"We cum a lot to boost breeding chances." Lotor whispers

I nod and tiredly lie down with them next to me, holding me tightly.

"See Lance?" Matt says "You're perfect."

"Don't your abilities." Lotor adds "I'll talk with the team about making sure everyone I appreciated."

"Thank you." I say and they both kiss my head

I close my eyes and slowly drift to sleep. Holding them tightly. They're right, I need to stop doubting myself. I deserve to be on Voltron and I'm just as capable as every other member of this team. I love Matt and Lotor for helping me realise this.


	2. B Is For Bondage

**Shiro's P.O.V.**  
I watch my boyfriend Lance arguing with Keith over some small little thing that seemed to annoy him. They're arguing more and more lately and I don't know why. For a short while they actually started to get along but now it's like they hate each other more.

"Ugh fine whatever." I hear Lance groan which seems to close the argument

I watch him walk away and I walk over to Keith. Keith looks up at me but he doesn't say anything.

"What happened?" I ask

"He's just upset about something and needed someone to take his frustration out on." Keith grumbles "I don't understand why it has to be me though."

"Why was he frustrated?" I question

"I don't know, he mentioned something about us training but I wasn't really paying attention." Keith explains

"I'll go talk to him." I reply

"Tell him to stop picking fights with me." Keith says and walks out of the room

It seems as though Lance is in need of punishment, I can't just let him continue to pick fights. I already know what I want to do and I know it's going to work. But I think for now I'd like to find out the reason Lance was so frustrated. His punishment can come later.

I'll make him beg for me.

I walk to Lance's room and knock on the door.

"Coming!" He calls out and the door opens

When the door opens I see the tired look on his face and some of the light in his eyes is gone.

"Picking fights?" I ask

"If you're here to lecture me then I'll just go to sleep." He replies and turns away

"I want to talk Lance." I say, reaching out for his arm

"Go talk to Keith." He replies pulling away from me

That's when it clicks. Lance is jealous. Around the time Keith and I started training together more was when they started fighting again. Keith and I had similar fighting styles and close ranged weapons so it was easy to work with each other. I guess Lance started to get jealous over Keith.

"Lance, are you jealous?" I ask

He stops in his tracks and crosses his arms, holding his upper arms.

"Why do you spend so much time with Keith?" He asks

"I didn't mean to ignore you." I say hugging him tightly "We have similar training styles so it was easier to train with each other. I should have asked you to train as well."

"It's not just that." Lance says hugging me back "You always talk to him, I tried to talk to you yesterday but Keith just spoke over me and you didn't do anything."

"I'm so sorry Lance, I had no idea." I say "I promise I'll try harder."

"It's ok." He replies "I'm sorry for picking a fight with Keith."

"Well, I do believe you deserve a punishment." I whisper huskily into his ear

"A punishment?" He asks quietly

"You fight to much with Keith." I say "I need to teach you it's not ok."

"What are you going to do?" He questions

"You'll find out, come to my room after dinner." I say and press a kiss to his forehead before walking out of the room

****Time skip to after dinner****

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
It's after dinner and I'm nervously heading to Shiro's room. I wonder what he has planed for me, it's not going to hurt right? I didn't mean to fidget with Keith all the time, he was just spending so much time with my boyfriend that I got annoyed.

Maybe I shouldn't go, I mean Shiro might try to hurt me or something. No he wouldn't do that, he loves me, but what else could it be? I guess there's only one way to find out.

I make it to Shiro's door and I knock, Shiro answers and I see him smirking slightly.

"Hello Lance, why don't you come in?" He asks

I come into his room and see some rope on the bed. Nothing else in his room seems out of place except a weird bag in the corner. What's the rope on the bed for? It couldn't be... don't tell me Shiro's planing something kinky?

"Shiro? What's with all the rope?" I ask

"Don't talk." He says "You're being punished. Bad boys don't get to talk."

"Shi-" I begin to say but he grabs my chin, looking into my eyes

"What did I just say? I think I'll gag you now." Shiro says and walks over to the bag

I hear it open but I can't see what inside. Shiro walks back over to it and zips it up. He then lifts up what looks like a ball gag to my mouth. Before I can ask what's going in he pushes it into my mouth and clips it at the back of my head.

"Damn, that's pretty hot." Shiro says

I raise my hands up to the gag but as I do Shiro grabs them and holds them tightly.

"Now Lance, if you really don't like what's happening click your fingers." Shiro says "But you need to be punished. After this you won't argue with Keith for a long time. Unless you like it~"

He pulls me over to the bed and begins to pull off my jacket and shirt. I look at him worried but he just rubs my cheek reassuringly. Then Shiro grabs my hands and pulls out a pair of leather cuffs. He attaches them to my wrists and the ties the rope to a link on the cuffs.

"Can you click?" Shiro asks "Show me."

I can move my fingers fine so I click and he seems satisfied with that. Then he pulls off my shoes, pulls down my pants and underwear as well. He puts black leather cuffs around my ankles and ties them to each corner of the bed.

"You look amazing tied up. I'm going to enjoy this." He says and trails his metal arm down my body

I twitch under his touch and he chuckles. Shiro walks over to the bag and pulls out a few things. I try to look over but I can't quite see what he has. He walks back over and I hear a squirt of lube before something is placed at my entrance, Shiro's finger.

He pushes it in and slowly pumps it in and out, barely hitting any sensitive spots inside me. He adds a second finger and continues to pump them inside me. I try to roll my hips up to feel it more but Shiro holds my waist down so I can't.

"Can't let you have to much fun." He says

He adds a third finger and brushes his fingers against my prostate and then quickly pulls his fingers out, making me whine through the gag. I hear him pull out something else from the bag and he puts what feels like a cockring.

Whatever it is it feels very tight and I won't be able to cum like this. It starts vibrating softly and I groan. I feel so sensitive but Shiro won't let me cum yet. Shiro comes back into my view and makes eye contact with me.

"If your punishment getting a bit much for you?" Shiro asks "Well I'm certainly enjoying this."

He then suddenly pushes something inside my ass and I scream. It's a mixture of pain and pleasure from whatever is inside me. I think I can guess what it is. A few weeks ago I saw Shiro buy a huge blue vibrator. I didn't think I'd have it inside me though, it feels so good.

Shiro shows me a little remote with a switch that shows numbers from 1 to 5. Shiro flicks it onto 3 and the vibrator inside me starts vibrating as a steady pace.

I'm whining and moaning, trying to move my arms or legs but I can't. Tears of pleasure begin building up in my eyes but I can't cum, no matter how much I want to.

"How about I make harder?" Shiro asks, flicking up the setting the vibrator in my ass is on by one

I buck my hips up but it doesn't do anything. I need to cum but I can't until Shiro decides I can. Shiro flicks up the vibrator onto the highest setting and I scream in pleasure and frustration.

"Feeling a little bothered Lance?" Shiro asks

I nod and Shiro's fingers go to my sick. He pulls off the cock ring and thrusts the vibratory in and out of me. Just as I'm at the edge, believing the punishment is over Shiro pulls out the vibrator completely and places it away, leaving me on the brink of an orgasm.

I throw my head back and try to move again but the leather restraints just continue to hold tightly, leaving red marks.

"Regretting fighting with Keith?" Shiro asks, pinching my nipples lightly

I nod furiously and Shiro slowly reaches up to my mouth to unclasp the gag.

"Shiro please, I'm sorry~!" I moan "I need it so much~"

"I don't know, you seem to really enjoy arguing with Keith." Shiro states "Maybe I should, just leave you tied up here."

"No Shiro!" I say "I'll be good~ I'll do what you say~ please~!"

"I love hearing you beg." Shiro chuckles "I could listen to it all day, how about I make you beg until you're so desperate that just touching you will make you cum?"

"Shiro~ Please~" I beg "I need you so badly~"

"Well since you asked so nicely." He says and pulls off his shirt, painstakingly slow

I look at his amazing body, he's strong muscular and has a few cool scars. Then his pants come off showing his muscle legs and his large bulge in his boxers. After he removes his boxers and i watch his massive erection spring out, Shiro unclips the leather restraints on my ankles, lifting my legs up to his shoulders.

"You've still been a bad boy so don't expect me to go easy on you." Shiro says and lines up at my entrance

He pushes in quickly and I twitch and squirm under him and he holds me tightly. He doesn't move though, I can feel him inside me completely and I'm so desperate.

"Shiro please~" I bed, pulling against my restraints

He pulls out completely and then shoved himself back in again, making me scream. He repeats this action again and again until I can barely feel my ass except for the pleasure. I'm going to be so sore tomorrow.

Shiro continues to trust in and out, holding my body down so I can't move to feel him more. Then he pulls out and moves me around, the cuffs have enough slack so I can move so I'm on my knees, Shiro pushes into me again and straight away he hits my prostate. I scream in pleasure and Shiro hits it again and again.

Shiro is holding up my body as I can barely feel my legs any more.

"Shiro I'm gonna cum~" I moan

"Not before I do." He grunts and holds his thumb over my tip so I can release

I have tears of pleasure and frustration in my eyes and I whine trying to convince Shiro to let me cum. He continues pounding into me for the next few minutes and I'm so close to the edge but Shiro hasn't let me cum yet.

"Shiro~" I moan

"So close~" He whispers in my ear

Finally Shiro trusts inside me as deep as he can and he cums inside, I feel his seed fill me up. He removes his hand from my tip and I cum as well, loosing all strength I had. Shiro pulls out softly and leans over to the leather cuffs and unlocks them. I feel something else enter me and it’s quite shallow.

“It’s a butt plug, don’t take it out until I say so.” Shiro says

I nod and groan from the slight soreness that I know will be more painful tomorrow. Shiro kisses my red wrists and softly rubs his thumb over them.

"Have you learnt your lesson?" Shiro asks

I nod and Shiro pulls me into a hug. He picks up the covers and pulls them over both of his. His hand rubs my lower back to try and ease some of the soreness but it doesn't help much. I guess I really shouldn't argue with Keith any more. I think I've learnt my lesson.

****Time skip to the next morning****

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
I wake up to someone softly shaking me. Opening my eyes I see Shiro smiling softly and I try to sit up but I stop at the soreness in my back and legs. I groan in pain and lay back down. I can still feel the butt plug inside me.

"Come on, I'll carry you." Shiro says picking me up and talking me to the bathroom

Shiro runs me a bath and places me in the warm water, pulling out the plug before I get wet. He cleans me off and holding me close to him, even though he's on the floor next to the bath.

"You did very well last night." He says, massaging my lower back and legs "I think you really learnt your lesson."

"I did." I say softly "I'm just a bit sore."

"You don't need to train today, but we still need to get breakfast" He says and lifts me out of the bath

I can move a little better now that I've had a bath so I get dressed in my regular clothes. Shiro helps me to the dining room and we take our seats. The only other person here so far is Keith who is side eyeing us.

"Morning Keith." Shiro says, rubbing my lower back softly

"Morning." Keith replies "I'm surprised Lance is able to walk after how loud he was screaming last night."

"You heard?" I ask embarrassed

"I went to Shiro's room to talk to him about something and heard." Keith says "It's not like, the whole castle heard."

I breath a sigh of relief realising that no one else heard. But I start getting a bit annoyed with the side eye glances and smirks Keith is giving me. I wish I could argue with him but of course I can, I've learnt my lesson.

"I'm surprised you're not fighting with me, I guess whatever Shiro did really worked." Keith chuckles

"Yeah well, I have more important things to worry about." I reply, turning back to Shiro who presses a kiss to my forehead

"I'm proud of you," Shiro whispers in my ear "When you're feeling better we should train together."

I nod and hug him tightly. Feeling happy despite the soreness in my legs, butt and back. At least my jacket covers my wrist so no one sees the slight red marks. Strangely though I didn't hate what we did last night, actually I really liked it. Maybe I'll convince Shiro to be that rough with me again.


	3. C Is For Cuffs

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
The greatest discovery I ever made was finding out that Keith was ticklish. I tripped over a weird plant on one of the planets we were saving and Keith caught me, my hands fell on his sides and when I moved Keith started laughing.

Of course I use this knowledge to annoy Keith. He's so easy to rile up and he looks so adorable when he's angry. Of course it never really gets out of hand but Keith said he would 'punish' me some how if I keep doing it, and I want to see what he will do.

Right now I'm hiding behind one of the pillars in the castle waiting for Keith to walk past, I don't want anyone else to know Keith is ticklish so I wait until he's alone. Finally I hear footsteps and Keith walks past me not even realising. I silently slip out from behind the pillar and reach my hands to Keith's waist, tickling him.

Keith cries out in shock and laughter and I keep tickling him until he pulls away from me.

"Lance! I told you to stop!" Keith says

"But you're so cute when you're angry." I chuckle

"Tickle me one more time and I'm going to make you pay." Keith states

"How?" I ask with a smirk

"You'll find out, I'm warning you." He grumbles

I press a quick kiss to his lips and then rush back down the hallway to find Hunk and Pidge. Am I going to give up tickling Keith? Hell no, I want to find out what he's planning.

****Time skip to night****

**Keith's P.O.V.**  
All day Lance has been tickling me, first in the hallway, then while I was training, then when I was getting a snack and finally when I was cleaning Red. Each time Lance managed to get away without me catching him which means I need to wait until night to put my plan into action.

Lance and I share a room now, he stayed in my room so much it made sense for him to start living with me. I'm not mad at Lance, but I want to make sure he stops tickling me like this and I know just how to do it. I borrowed something from the castles weapons room and it'll be a perfect way to punish Lance.

Lance and I are in bed, Lance cuddled into my chest and sleeping silently. Lance looks so peaceful when he sleeps but that is all about to change. I carefully get up from the bed and grab the cuffs I borrowed from the weapons room.

Lance sleeps shirtless so I dint need to remove his top or anything to give me better access. I pull up hid arms and clip the cuffs onto his wrists and then onto the bed frame. I tug on them a few times and they don't loosen. There's enough slack so I can move Lance how I want.

My original idea was to leave him handcuffed all day, with a vibrator in him and gagged but then I had a better idea. Why not make Lance beg for me? Promise he won't tickle me again and then fuck him senseless so he can't walk properly for a week. Remind him that annoying me doesn't work in his favour.

After a few minutes Lance begins to stir, probably from discomfort of his cuffed hands and his blue eyes open.

"Keith?" He asks confused, trying to pull against his restraints but they don't budge "What are you doing?"

"I told you I'd punish you if you kept tickling me." I say "I think it's time you learnt your lesson."

I rub a hand down Lance's torso and he shivers, he must be cold. His nipples are already hard as a rock and I pinch them between my thumb and forefinger, listening to Lance's whines. The adorable sounds he lets out make it harder to not fuck him senseless, but where's the fun in that?

I let go of Lance's nipples and he pulls at the restraints again.

"Not so brave now are you?" I chuckle

"What are you going to do? You know I'm not ticklish." Lance asks quietly

"How about I make you beg for me, make you scream my name." I reply "So every time you try to tickle me you remember what comes next."

"I don't beg." Lance says

"But I'll make you." I say

 **Lance's P.O.V.**  
When Keith said he would punish me for tickling him I assumed he'd play some sort of prank on me, probably with the help of Pidge. I didn't expect to wake up cuffed to the bed with Keith over me looking a bit disheveled like he just woke up which makes him look hot.

I pull at the cuffs but they don't loosen up, I can't do anything except lie here and take whatever punishment he has planned for me. From the sound of it I'm in a lot of trouble and I don't doubt my punishment is going to be harsh, but maybe it'll be worth it.

"Do you remember your safe words?" Keith asks

"Lion for slow down and Voltron to stop." I say and Keith nods

Keith pinches my nipples again and pulls them harshly, I yelp in pain and pleasure and Keith takes one into his mouth, licking, sucking and biting on my bud. He switches to the other nipple and then peppers kisses up to my neck.

Keith begins to loose his gentle side and he sucks and bites at my neck, leaving large purple hickeys and bite marks over my skin. My arms are aching from being tied up but I can't move them down to rest.

Keith pulls down my boxers leaving me completely naked. Keith created more kisses and bite marks over my body. I'm not ashamed to say it turns me on a lot. So far this punishment hasn't been to bad, maybe Keith was just bluffing,

Keith lowers his mouth down to my weeping member and licks the underside of it, tracing the long vein with his tongue. I moan breathlessly as he takes my member into his mouth and sucks on it slowly. He pays attention to the more sensitive parts of my dick and I try to buck into his mouth. Keith holds my hips down so I can't move and continues sucking.

I feel a knot forming in my stomach but before I can release Keith pulls off of me and takes a step back.

"You didn't think you'd get to cum yet did you?" Keith asks with a smirk

"Keith~" I whine

"Why don't you beg?" Keith questions slyly

"I don't beg, just wait until I get out of these cuffs..." I say tugging at them again

Keith pulls off his top, leaving him in his red boxers. He leans over to the nightstand and grabs lube from the draw and squirts it on his fingers. He moves my legs apart and presses one finger to my entrance. He pushes his finger inside me and I squirm in discomfort. Keith adds a second and third finger, pumping them slowly.

I breathlessly moan as Keith brushes his fingers against my sweet spot and then quickly pulls out his fingers leaving me in the edge again.

"Come on Keith~" I say, bucking my hips up

"Maybe I should just leave you here on the edge." Keith says with a smirk

"Please Keith~" I mumble quietly

"Begging now?" Keith asks, rubbing a finger down my body "I can't hear you very well."

"Please Keith~!" I say louder

Keith pulls off his boxers and squirts the lube on his massive erection and lines up at my entrance. He pushes his tip in and slowly pushes it in and out. I roll my hips to pull him in further but he doesn't move.

"I still want to hear you beg." Keith says, pushing in a little further but it's still not enough

"Please fuck me Keith~" I beg "Fuck I need you~"

"Hmm I don't know, you didn't stop tickling me when I asked so why should I give you what you want?" Keith asks

"I promise I'll stop, just please fuck me~" I whine and Keith quickly pushes in the whole way

Keith slowly thrusts in and out, making me moan and shudder with pleasure. He's still going too slow though and my hands are still cuffed so I can't pull him close to me. All I really can do is beg.

"Faster Keith~" I plead

Keith picks up the pace and begins to thrust in and out faster, holding up my hips with his hands and kissing my neck and shoulders. I moan at the feeling of him thrusting inside me, leaving marks all over my body.

Keith grabs my member and pumps it a few times before placing his thumb over my tip so I can't release. Keith thrusts harder and faster, hitting my prostate every time and making me scream, I feel the cuffs cut into my wrists but I don't care, I just want Keith.

Keith thrusts sharply into me and I feel him release inside. He removes his thumb from my member and I cum with a loud moan. I feel so much pleasure lying here with Keith inside me. My arms are a different story though.

Keith slowly pulls out of me and leans over to the cuffs, pressing a few buttons in them and they unlock, making my hands drop to the bed. I groan at the pain of my wrists but Keith grabs them softly and presses kisses to them.

"How about we go take a shower?" Keith asks

"Definitely." I reply

Keith presses a kiss to my lips and then goes to run a shower. I rub my wrists and smile slightly. Damn I guess Keith wasn't kidding when he said he'd punish me, but maybe I liked the punishment. Well either way all I want to do now is have a shower and sleep.


	4. D Is For Demon

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
I'm sitting with my friends in the fields on the outskirts of heaven, just near the border of hell. We come here a lot, even though angels aren't supposed to. It's very peaceful, warm and no one else is ever here.

Every time I come here I always look over to the boarder of hell and wonder what it would be like. I've always wanted to go see hell, but it's dangerous for an angel to go there. I've heard horror stories of angels being killed, hunted or having their wings cut off.

"Hey Lance, want to race?" Hunk asks, snapping me from my thoughts

"Yeah, I'm going to win!" I say jumping up

My white wings open up behind me and I flap them a few times before taking off. Hunk rises up after me and we get ready to go. Pidge is the judge and will tell us who won or lost.

"3, 2, 1 go!" Pidge calls and Hunk and I are off

We've raced so many times so I know the way. Hunk and I fly around the large trees, under the rock arch and over to animal fields. I try to push further and harder, I have to win. Hunk is very close behind me and he could overtake me at any time.

As we reach the final stretch I flap my wings harder than I ever have and cross though the twin trees which are where we started. I come to a stop and look behind me to see if I won. Hunk comes to a stop next to me and I smile.

"Did I win?" I ask

"I think so buddy." Hunk replies and we fly back to sit next to Pidge

"Lance won." She says simply

We hear a lot of yelling over the big ravine that separates heaven and hell.

"What do you reckon's going on over there?" Hunk asks

"No idea." I reply "I kind of want to find out."

"Lance, you know it's to dangerous." Hunk says "Angels can't go to hell."

"I know, but I'm getting bored here." I say "I really wish I could go."

We all look over to the boarder but no one says anything. I start to formulate a plan in my head, I really want to go...

I can sneak there under the cover of darkness. I can hide my wings on command so that's ok, if everything turns south then I can fly away. I'll just wear a dark cloak with a hood to hide my face with my white markings.

I don't want to put Hunk and Pidge in danger so I'll go without them. I just need to go see hell, for some reason I'm drawn to it. Surely if it's just a few hours it won't make a difference. There used to be an old myth about when demons touch angels it makes them impure but it's not true, it was just a story to scare children into not running away.

"We should probably be getting back." Pidge says

"Yeah, it's getting late." I reply and we stand up to fly back

As we take off I sneak one more glance at hell and fly away. I feel myself bubbling with excitement at the thought of finally seeing hell. It will be amazing, maybe they'll even be a cute demon there... not that it would really matter.

****Time skip to midnight****

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
Under the cover of darkness I pull on my cloak and sneak out of the house, Pidge and Hunk are fast asleep. I fly to the edge of heaven and look over to hell. Flying over the ravine will be easy but where can I land that I won't be spotted.

There are a few  burnt trees that should give me enough cover to hide my wings and walk out. I quickly fly over the ravine, the nervousness levels inside me rise and I land by the burnt trees. I hide my wings and pull up my hood, hiding my marks.

I walk through the small forest and it connects to some sort of back street. I keep walking down the alley and I see bright colours at the end. I pick up the pace, walking faster and when I arrive at the end I see so many people.

I walk out and blend into the crowd, luckily there are other people in dark cloaks so I don't stick out. This is amazing, in heaven everything is pale and pastel but here the colours are so deep and vibrant.

What should I go see first? I follow the street and end up at a market place, I have no money but it's still nice to look at everything. This is nothing like we were told, yes it's dark but it isn't gloomy, it's creepy but not scary. The demons look like us but with dark black bat wings.

I feel a pair of eyes on my but I don't risk looking up. I continue walking and eventually the feeling fades away. After a while of looking at the market I continue walking down the street, looking at the pretty lights. I hear footsteps close behind me and my heart starts to beat faster.

Down the alley ways I can see people doing things that would be illegal in heaven, street fighting, drugs, you name it. I make sure I don't make eye contact as to make myself a target.

"Hey stop!" I hear someone behind me yell and I turn to see a demon walking towards me

"Can I help you?" I ask

"Ya don't belong 'ere." He says glaring

"I'm sorry?" I reply confused

"Yer from heaven aren't ya?" He asks and I take a step back

"No, of course not." I say

He suddenly grabs my hood and pulls it off, revealing my white marks.

"Hey everyone!" He shouts, catching the attention of the people around us "This one 'ere's an angel'!"

I try to shake him off of me but I can't, my wings are still hidden so they're safe but I might need to summon them to escape.

"Get off of me!" I exclaim trying to push hum away but his grip is to strong

"Why don't you let him go?" Someone says landing in front of us and everyone falls silent

It's a boy, about my age with a black mullet and dark purple eyes. He has fangs and black wings making him look like a real demon.

"Kogane..." The man mutters "Here to see the angel?"

"Let him go." 'Kogane' states

"Do you want to have a little fun with him." The man says pushing me towards Kogane and I land into his chest

He places his arms around me as if to protect he and he glares at them. His wings open and he flaps them, pulling us both off the ground. I'm terrified at this point, who is this and where is he taking me?

He must be strong if he can fly as well as hold me and go this fast, everyone seemed scared of him so maybe he's important. We land outside some sort of cabin and he walks inside, pulling me after him. Then he turns and looks at me.

"What's an angel doing out here?" He asks

"I just wanted to see hell." I reply "Please don't hurt me."

"I won't hurt you, this is just my first time seeing an angel." He states "What's your name?"

"Lance." I say

"Keith." He replies "I thought angels had wings?"

"I do." I reply pulling off my cloak gently and summoning my white wings

"Wow..." He whispers "They're beautiful."

I blush lightly at his compliment and properly look at him. He has black boots, tight leather pants and a black leather jacket with a symbol of a rose with BoM under it. The lack of shirt shows off his abs. He has two small horns on his head, above his ears.

He looks very different to me, my cloak covered my clothes so I stayed in my white tunic, it's got a shortish skirt so it cuts off on my mid thigh. It shows my arms and neck as well. We look like polar opposites.

"You can touch them if you want." I say opening up my wings

He reached out a hand and touches my wings, the second he touches them I feel a spark between us and we look into each others eyes, he has really pretty eyes...

"Did you feel that?" He asks

"Yeah I did." I reply

He takes a step closer towards me and I don't move away, he touches my wings again but our eyes stay connected.

"They're so soft." He says and he sneaks a look at his wings

"I like yours, they're more mysterious." I say, slowly reaching out a hand to touch them

In this moment it feels like everything just makes sense. We slowly lean forward and before I know what we're doing our lips connect. This is what was calling me, Keith was what was calling me.

His lips are soft, it's kind of ironic. This tough demon that wears black and leather is so soft with me. I barely know anything about him and I'm kissing him, it just feels so right.

"Do you think we're soulmates?" Keith asks

"I think so." I reply

"You'll come back right?" He asks

"Yeah, now I have someone waiting for me." I reply

He takes me to the living room and we begin to talk about ourselves, I feel like we've been friends for years. He's so different to the other demons that attacked me.

"I really need to go." I say after a while "I'll come back tomorrow night."

"I'll wait for you." He replies and I hug him tightly

"See you later Keith." I say and put on my cloak again

We give each other a final goodbye kiss and I sneak out of the house. I sneak to the edge of hell and fly back over to heaven, I can't wait to see him again. I need to keep this a secret though.

****Time skip to a few months later****

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
It's been a few months since I met Keith and I've been visiting him almost every night. We became boyfriends pretty quickly and we got very close. We still have to keep it a secret though but I don't mind that at all. It's safer this way.

That's where I'm headed now, I'm heading to Keith's house. He can't come to mine because it's to risky. I arrive outside his house and I knock on the door. Keith opens it quickly and I jump on him, wrapping him in a hug.

He is wearing his leather jacket and no shirt which I always love, he looks really hot. Damn I'm getting hard, I need to calm down.

"Missed me?" Keith asks wrapping his arms and wings around me

"Of course." I say

He brings me inside and we land on the couch, I press my lips against his. The kiss becomes more heated as our hands roam each other's bodies and Keith pushes his tongue into my mouth. I feel ready to take me next step

I softly roll my hips on his lap and he grabs my hips softly, holding me down more.

"So an angel can be dirty?" He asks with a smirk

"If were tempted right." I reply

"Well demons are all about temptation." Keith whispers "I'll make you scream my name until both heaven and hell know you belong to me."

He connects our lips again and the kiss is more passionate and heavy. I love the feeling of Keith being so close to me. He kisses down my neck and sucks on one particular spot.

"If you leave marks people will find out." I say

"Then let them." He replies "Just cover it up with a scarf of jacket."

"Ngh~" I moan as Keith connects his lips to my neck again

His hands go to my butt and he pushes under my tunic to my ass.

"Lacy underwear?" He asks

"What else did you expect from an angel." I say "Lace is known for purity."

"You won't be so pure after this." Keith says pushing his hands past the lace and he gropes my ass-cheeks

"Ngh Keith~" I groan

"Patience angel." He says and connects our lips again "How about you prepare me so I don't go in dry?"

"I've never done this before..." I say quietly

"I'll tell you what to do." He says rubbing my cheek and kissing me again

I nod and slide off of his lap to my knees in the floor in front of me.

"Start by unzipping my pants." He instructs and I do so

I can see his erection though his dark red boxers. I pull down his boxers and his erection springs out.

"Lick up and down, then take it into your mouth but be careful not to hurt yourself." He says

I experimentally lick up and down the length and he groans softly. I think he likes it. I continue to lick softly until he softly pulls my mouth to the tip using my hair. I take the tip into my mouth, everything seems to come naturally from there.

I lower my head and suck softly, trying to get some more moans out of him, it works and he moans loudly. I move faster and he places a hand in my hair, pushing me up and down.

"Use your tongue as well." Keith instructs and I do so

I move my tongue around his member and feel the veins which seem to be more sensitive. I feel him twitch and with a loud moan he cums into my mouth and I look up at him with my mouth slightly open to show the white fluid.

"Swallow." He says and I listen

I swallow and Keith pulls me up again onto his lap, pulling down my lace underwear in the process. He lifts up my short tunic and rubs out members together.

Keith rubs some of the cum off of the corner of my lip and he rubs it over his fingers and he the, moves them to my ass.

"It feels weird at first but it'll feel better soon." Keith says, kissing my neck softly

He pushes a finger into me and it does feel weird but I don't make any noises. I want to see if it feels better. When he adds a second and third finger making it feel better and I squirm in pleasure.

"Please Keith, I need more~" I say

He removes his fingers and picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he kisses me deeply. He carries me to the bedroom. He leans over the bed and places me on the mattress with him above me. He takes off his pants, boxers and boots properly.

He pushes my legs apart while our lips stay connected and lines up with my hole.

"Ready?" He asks

"Yeah." I reply and he pushes into me

I moan loudly and buck my hips up to feel him more. He thrusts in and out hitting deep inside of me with each move. I hold onto him tightly and we continue making out which he thrusts in and out of me.

I roll my hips up trying to meet his thrusts and his hands hold my waist, rubbing circles around them. I feel a tightness in my abdomen, it feels so good.

"Keith, I feel tight~" I moan

"You're going to cum, it's the best feeling." Keith says and thrusts farther

As he whispers in my ear the knot snaps and I release all over his bare chest and my white tunic. He slows down the pace and something hot fills me up inside. That felt amazing, although now my tunic is dirty.

"Did that feel good?" Keith asks pulling out

"Mm-hm~" I say rubbing my eye tiredly "I'm all dirty though."

Keith helps in removing my white tunic and I lay down in the bed completely exhausted.

"You can stay here until we clean your clothes ok?" Keith asks

"Ok." I reply pulling him to me under the covers

"I love you my angel." He says

"And I love you demon." I reply


	5. E Is For Elevator

**Lance's P.O.V.**

"Lance I need those reports in half an hour." I hear my manager, Iverson say "And make sure they're not crappy this time."

Iverson storms away and I turn back to my computer to finish up the reports I was doing. He's obviously in a bad mood today, well isn't he always? I don't understand what was so bad about my reports last time though...

I work for Shirogane Industries as a secretary for Mr.Iverson. No it's not my dream job but it pays the rent, my Uni fees and I can afford food as well. When I finish my course in journalism I'll be able to travel the world and I won't be stuck at some desk job all day.

The downside to leaving this job is that I won't be able to see Mr.Shirogane anymore. Takashi Shirogane is the CEO of Shirogane industries and my crush for ages. We're only a few years apart in age and yet he's so successful, not to mention handsome, nice, sweet, funny and sexy.

He has black hair with a white tuft at the front that really suits him, he has a scar on his nose and a metal arm. He looks really strong and muscular, what I wouldn't give to have those arms around me. It doesn't matter how I feel about him though, we've never even spoken, he doesn't know I exist and he's all the way at the top while I'm stuck at the bottom.

Oh well I better get these reports finished and filed or else Iverson will yell at me again. Then I can finally go home and watch Netflix, probably order pizza and then go to bed. I open up the document and begin to fill out the information.

I finish my work in about 20 minutes and print them out, of course the printer jams right when I need it but I know just the places to hit so it starts working again. I place the reports on Iverson desk and head back to my desk to pack up for the day. It's getting late and it's almost dark outside.

After I pack up I head to the elevator and press the down button. When the elevator arrives I see no one is in there and smile softly, I hate crowded elevators. I press the button for the ground floor and take a step back, watching the doors close.

"Hold the elevator!" I hear someone call and without thinking I hit the 'open door' button

I don't want to be rude and close the door in someone's face, however seeing who came into the elevator I probably should have let the doors close.

Takashi Shirogane....

It's just a few minutes, I'll be fine. Not like he'd talk to me anyway, I mean he's probably to busy thinking about important matters to notice some secretary in the elevator.

The elevator doors close and we begin the descend down. Suddenly the elevator shakes, the lights flicker and I loose my balance, falling to the floor. I hold my breath, waiting for the elevator to free fall or the the lights to shut off completely but nothing happens.

"The elevator must have jammed." Mr.Shirogane says, extending a hand to help me up

I take his hand and stand up but I quickly let go. How long are we going to be stuck? What if the elevator breaks and falls? Is this how I die?! And I'm stuck with Takashi Shirogane! My crush! My boss! How could this day get any worse?

"I'll call my assistant to let him know." Mr.Shirogane says and pulls out his phone

I nod and take a step back to rest on the wall, this situation is absolute hell. I watch him dial the number for his assistant, Keith Kogane who I used to go to high school with. Apparently Keith doesn't answer so Mr.Shirogane looks through his phone contacts to find anyone else that would still be here.

"Iverson should still be here, I'll give him a call." He states, finding Iverson's contact

"Don't tell him I'm here, he's been begging for some time away from me and my 'crappy work'." I mutter to myself

"Excuse me?" Mr.Shirogane asks sounding confused

"S-Sorry, it's nothing." I say looking away

I can see out of the corner of my eye he keeps watching while he calls Iverson. Iverson picks up and Mr.Shirogane quickly tells him that the elevator is stuck. I hear Iverson say he'll tell maintenance and he'll get back to us soon.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Iverson calls back and says we'll be stuck for about three hours but there's no danger risk and it's just the cable that jammed. I feel a huge relief when I hear we won't free fall but it's still nerve wracking to be stuck with my crush.

"Ok thank you Iverson, I appreciate the help." Mr.Shirogane says and hangs up the phone

So now we're stuck for three hours in a small confined space. I wonder how this will play out...

"Lance correct?" Mr.Shirogane says breaking the silence, extending his hand to shake

"Yes, I already know who you are Mr.Shirogane." I reply

"Just call me Shiro." He says with a smile "So I guess we're stuck for three hours?"

"Yeah, I hope you're not missing anything important." I say

"Not really, I was just going to go for dinner and then finish some work." Shiro says

Conversation surprisingly comes easy with Shiro. He's not what I expected from my boss, he's really chill and calm. Soon we're both sitting in the floor of the elevator, talking about our interests and lives. What was I so worried about? Shiro's really nice and I actually don't hate being stuck with him.

Unconsciously we move closer together until we're sitting right next to each other. My heart is beating about a million miles per minute but I don't hate it.

"So what did you mean about Iverson wanting time away from you and your 'crappy work'?" Shiro asks

"It doesn't really matter." I reply "He just doesn't like me."

Shiro nods thoughtfully and then turns to me, I see nervousness in his eyes which makes me nervous as well.

"Can I be honest with you?" Shiro asks and I nod "I already knew who you were, I've known for some time now. Ever since you were first hired, I walked into the building one day and I wasn't expecting to see someone so beautiful waiting in the foyer to sign in."

I blush at Shiro calling me beautiful, is he confessing? I didn't even realise he knew who I was. This is going from the worst day ever to the best.

"I know I'm putting everything on the line right now" Shiro says "And I'd you don't feel the same then we're stuck here for the next few hours and it will be really awkward, but I really like you and when we get out of here I want to take you on a date."

"I would love to Shiro." I say happily "I really like you too."

We slowly lean to each other and press our lips together. The kiss is sweet and innocent but I want more. Shiro doesn't seem like the 'sweet and innocent' kind of guy. We pull apart from the kiss and the rejoin our lips for a second kiss.

Shiro pulls me so I'm sitting in his lap and he licks my bottom lip. I playfully don't open my mouth and Shiro's hands go from my waist to my ass, squeezing it. I gasp and he pushes his tongue into my mouth, we battle for dominance but he wins easily. His metal hand goes under the back of my shirt, making me shiver because it's a little cold. Shiro's other hand goes to my waist and rubs circles with his thumb.

"Wait, are there security cameras in here?" I ask

"No and we won't be free for another two hours so why don't we make the best of the situation?" Shiro asks

I smirk and roll my hips, feeling Shiro's hardening, clothed erection against mine. Shiro kisses me again, on the lips, then the corner of my mouth and then my neck. Shiro unbuttons my first few buttons to give him better access to my neck. He moves around a little until he finds my sweet spot and then pays sole attention to it. Shiro sucks, licks and bites my sweet spot, leaving a large purple hickey and a few bite marks.

"I can't go to work with this." I say

"Why not? Who would fire you?" Shiro replies with a chuckle "I'm the CEO after all. Just use some concealer."

Shiro kisses my collar bone, leaving another purplish hickey and then he unbuttons my shirt completely. He pulls it off and uses his cold metal hand to rub my chest and nipples, making them perk up and become very sensitive. I roll my hips again, feeling his erection and my pants become much tighter very quickly.

I pull off Shiro's black blazer and then his tie, I unbutton his shirt and pul it off as well. I was right about him being muscular, he literally looks like someone sculpted him out of stone. I softly rub my hands over his rock hard abs, hearing him groan from me touching the sensitive skin.

"Getting a bit handsy?" Shiro chuckles

We both stand up and I pull Shiro to me so he's pinning me to the elevator wall. He kisses my neck again and starts to unbuckle my pants. He pulls my pants down completely and I kick them off as well as my shoes, leaving me in my tight blue boxer-briefs.

Just as quickly Shiro unbuckles and takes off his own pants. Though his boxers I can see his election and it looks very large. I sink to my knees and pull down his boxers, I was right about him being big, he's massive.

I press a kiss to his tip and lick around the head which is leaking pre-cum. I open my mouth and take in his tip. I move my mouth down so I'm taking him about halfway. My mouth is straining to take him in but I don't care. I bob my head up and down, sucking and licking his member.

Shiro places a hand in my hair and pushes me further down his member. I relax my throat and take more of him in, not quite taking him to the base but Shiro seems satisfied with that. I'll be able to take him fully one day. I feel him twitch inside me and with a groan he cums into my mouth. I swallow and Shiro pulls me to my feet, turning me around so my chest is against the walls.

Shiro pushes his human fingers into my mouth and I suck on them, coating each one in a layer of saliva. He pulls his fingers out of my mouth and brushes them against my entrance. He adds one finger and then a second a few seconds after. He scissors his fingers, stretching me out. He adds a third finger and brushes against my prostate.

I moan and roll my hips back on Shiro's fingers. I can't be to loud because people could still hear. Shiro removes his fingers and I whine at the feeling of being empty. Then something else is pressed at my entrance.

"Please Shiro~" I beg

Shiro pushes into me slowly and doesn't stop until he's sheathed inside me. Shiro wraps his arms around my waist holding me up and I look to see my stomach is bulging slightly. Shiro pulls out about halfway before thrusting in again.

I cover my mouth before I scream in pleasure. Shiro sucks and bites on the back of my neck while he picks up speed and power in his thrusts. My legs start shaking from the pleasure but Shiro keeps holding me up. I roll my hips back in his member to match his thrusts and I can hear him groaning behind me.

"I'm close." Shiro says

"Me to~" I reply

After a few more minutes I feel Shiro release inside me, filling me up. I cum a few moments later with a breathless moan, breathing heavily.

Shiro and I stay connected while we catch our breath, he presses soft kisses on the back of my neck. Shiro pulls out, and I turn to look at him, we kiss again and then agree we should get dressed before the elevator starts working again.

After getting dressed and making sure we look presentable Shiro pulls me onto his lap and I begin to doze off.

"Didn't think I'd be having sex with my boss in the elevator when I went home today." I chuckle

"Me neither, but I'm glad it happened." Shiro replies

"Me too." I agree "I don't think I'll be able to walk though."

"How about I take you to my house and you can have the day off tomorrow?" Shiro offers

"Are you sure that's alright?" I ask

Shiro nods so I agree to stay at his house tomorrow. It's like all my dreams are coming true. My crush confessed to me and we got to know each other, really got to know each other... I hope Shiro knows I'm not with him for something like money or days off, I'm going to work harder than I ever have but for now, I want to sleep I'm Shiro's arms and feel content with my new boyfriend.


	6. F Is For Fantasy

**Lance's' P.O.V.**  
I flutter through the river bed, looking for foam to collect for my potions. Surely there has to be some around here. Sadly the foam only forms when magic is high in the air and due to the war in all the neighbouring countries magic has become scarce. People who had magic in them were killed out of fear.

The magic will return, but it'll be a while. Hopefully the war ends soon so everyone can be safe. No one knows I'm here so I'm safe for the most part. Water fairies haven't been targeted yet.

As I fly over the water I look at my reflection. I have blue booty-shorts with dark blue leaves over the top, a tight blue crop top, a see-through shawl made out of spiders silk and a few anklets but no shoes. My hair has a few blue streaks in it and I have blue swirly markings all over my body.

The markings on my lower back, inner thighs and neck are especially sensitive. My wings are not too big but not too small, light blue and have the same blue patterns all over them. I'm the same size as a regular human but I can become smaller, it's tiring though. I can also hide my wings and markings to appear more human.

Finally I see a collection of white foam and I fly down to it, quickly gathering it in a vial. Making sure I stay low I continue flying down the river, looking for any more foam. The magic in this area is stronger.

I don't find any more so I fly up and head over to the forest near by for some moon berries. I can sense the magic aura becoming stronger around me. There's another magical creature here, there has to be.

I fly up to hide myself in the leaves and I follow the magical pull. Soon two people come into view. One man with black and white hair, a metal arm, paladin armour and blood coming from his side, the other has long brown hair up to his shoulders in a low pony tail, a dark purple robe and a staff, a mage. Damn they're both really handsome.

The mage is attending to the paladin's wound, but he clearly doesn't know what he is doing. I need to do something or else he'll die from blood loss. I slowly lower myself from the tree and peak out. The mage's head snaps up and looks at me in surprise.

"A fairy?" He says in shock

"What happened?" I ask quietly

"We got into a fight with some soldiers." The mage replies "I'm trying to help but I don't know what to do."

I timidly fly over and take the cloth out of his hands. I wet it with my powers and begin to dap away the blood. Luckily the wound isn't too bad but it is deep. All we can do is place a cloth over the cut and hold it there to stop the blood..

"You should come back to my house." I say "I have medicines."

The mage nods and I land on the ground. Together we pick up the paladin, me holding the cloth to the injured man's cut and begin to walk to my house. Its a little hut hidden by the thick forest, close to the water bed. Luckily it isn't to far and we arrive within minutes.

We place him on the bed and I immediately head to my potions room for a healing potion. There is only a little bit left so it's enough to heal the cut partly but not fully. It'll have to do. I grab the potion and head back to the bedroom. When I have come back Matt removed all of Shiro's armour, leaving him in a skin tight black shirt.

"I uhh, need you to take his shirt off..." I say blushing lightly

The mage nods and removes the shirt, leaving him topless. He is ripped, I don't think I've seen anyone with more defined muscles. Lance pay attention!

I sit down next to the paladin and carefully pour the healing potion over the cut. It stops the blood and the cut becomes shallow, however it doesn't heal completely.

"Lucky for you tonight's a full moon, I can brew more healing potions." I say "I'm Lance by the way."

"Matt, and this is my idiot boyfriend, Shiro." The mage replies

Boyfriend? Damn that's a little disappointing. But of course they would be together, I can already sense they're perfect. But I also sense something is missing from them, like a final puzzle piece. Maybe the increase of magic in the area is messing with my senses.

A groan snaps me from my thoughts and Shiro opens his eyes, looking around worried.

"Where am I?" He asks

"You're in my house." I say "I found you and Matt in the forest."

"This is Lance, he saved you." Matt says

Shiro looks at me and for some reason he blushes. Does... Does he like me? But he's dating Matt, that can't be right...

"Don't move to much." I say "Your wound isn't healed yet, I'll finish healing it tomorrow when I have brewed the potion. For now you should sleep."

"Thank you." Shiro says smiling at me

"Don't worry about it." I say smiling brightly "I couldn't just leave you."

Shiro begins to drift off to sleep and I grab my vial of sea foam, guess I'm using it the same day. I hear footsteps behind me and I see Matt curiously looking at the empty potion bottles.

"Want to watch?" I ask

He nods and takes a seat on the chair.

"Mages don't really brew potions." Matt says "So I don't really know what's going on."

"Fairies don't really either. But it's a useful skill to have." I reply

I begin to mix the ingredients tighter, three parts clean, two parts elderberries four parts moon leaves and one part riversand. Then I need to let it brew for four hours before allowing it to soak in the moons rays.

"You look beautiful when you're concentrating." Matt says and I nearly drip my vial "I mean-I err... sorry I-"

"It's ok." I giggle "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you, you really saved us." Matt says "But after we're healed we should leave. The soldiers might come back."

"There's nowhere safer than here." I say "My magic keeps people away, that's how water fairies have survived in this war. We use spells to keep people away."

"Isn't that lonely?" Matt asks

"Better this being dead or in some brothel." I reply

Finally the potion is ready to brew over a fire and I place down some wood in the fireplace.

"I have some fireberries somewhere." I say looking around "Maybe I used them all last week..."

"It's ok." Matt says picking up his staff and pointing it at the wood

A small fireball comes out and the wood bursts into flame, I look up and smile at him. Then I place the potion over the fire and begin to clean up. Matt helps me and at one point he reaches around me, making me blush at him so close.

After we have finished we head back to Shiro who is still asleep, it looks like he's having a nightmare.

"Is he ok?" I ask

"He has nightmares a lot, there's nothing much we can do." Matt sighs, taking Shiro's hand in his

I can see the concern on Matt's face for Shiro and I really want to do something. Maybe I can. I take a few steps towards Shiro and place a hand either side of his temple. I press a kiss to his forehead. A blue light washed over him and his face becomes calmer.

"What do you do?" Matt asks

"Water fairies have the ability to calm people." I explain "I can take his nightmares away. At least for a short while."

Matt looks at me amazed and I smile softly.

"I'm going to prepare dinner, I hope you like silver leek stew." I say

"At this point I'll eat anything." Matt chuckles "But if you cook like you brew potions I'm sure it'll taste amazing."

I head to the kitchen, trying to hide my blush. I can't have a crush on someone, let alone two people I just met today, not to mention they're dating each other. I should just help Shiro and move on.

****Time skip to the next month****

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
It's been a month since Shiro and Matt came to live here. They still say they have plans to leave but luckily they haven't acted on any of them. I don't want them to go.

Shiro has healed completely and thanked me as much as he could. He really helps with all the labor work like chopping wood or hunting animals. Matt stays with me and we gather ingredients. I have become very close to them and have become quite attached, letting them leave will hurt.

Matt and I are out right now, looking for some more moon leaves when I hear faint shouting and horse hooves.

"Soldiers! We need to go!" Matt says, grabbing my arm and pulling me with him

We quickly rush back to the house and call Shiro inside. I feel butterflies rise to my stomach and I wrap my arms around myself.

"It'll be ok Lance." Shiro says wrapping his arms around me "You said yourself your magic will keep them away."

"But what if my magic is to weak? What if they find us?" I say getting more worried

"Then we'll fight them off." Matt says "Even if we get hurt there are more healing potions."

"You two are right." I say with a shaky voice "We'll be fine."

Matt joins out hug as well and it really calms me. The both press a soft kiss to my forehead and I hold them tighter. They told me they escaped from the main city due to the people after them for their magic. The soldiers won't stop until every magical creature is gone, they pose to much of a threat.

The footsteps and shouting gets closer and closer until we can hear then like they're right next to us. There must be about 10 from what I can hear.

The sound suddenly stops and my heart starts beating fast. There is a knock at the door and I realise my magic wasn't strong enough to keep them away.

"Let me." I say and hide my wings and markings

I open the door and I see a group of soldiers on horses surrounding my door.

"Hello." I say nervously "What can I help you with?"

"Have you seen two men around 'ere lately?" The head soldier asks "One's a paladin, the other a mage."

"No sorry, I haven't seen anyone around here for months." I say smoothly

He gives me a long hard look and then scowls.

"Are you human?" He asks

"Y-Yes of course." I reply

He climbs down from his horse and still towers over me.

"I don't believe you, so what are you?" He asks placing a hand on my shoulder "A nymph, wizard, fae?"

"I'm human, nothing more." I say trying to push me off

"A human isn't this beautiful, say how about instead of ratting you out I take you for my own?" He says pulling me closer

"Get off!" I yell thrashing him

"Burn his house to the ground." The captain says while holding me back "He'll have no where to go."

One of the soldiers holds out a torch and holds it to my bourse. My house catches fire for a few seconds before bursting out. The shoulder tries again but the flame continues to go out.

What is the meaning of this?" The captain asks

In his distracted state he loosens his grip and I slip out of his arms, he grabs my shawl though and pulls me back, choking me. A split second after his grip is released and there's a scream of pain.

I turn to see Shiro holding his sword, which has sliced through the captain's arm. I quickly turn away and a pair of arms wrap around me.

"It's ok Lance, we'll take care of them." I hear Matt whisper in my ear before looking up to the soldiers "Unless you want to end up like your leader I suggest you leave."

"Attack!" The leader yells, still cradling his stump of an arm

The soldiers rush at them but Shiro and Matt make sure they don't get any further than the front door. They make sure no one is killed, just badly wounded. Matt burns them with his magic and Shiro uses his sword to fight.

After a few minutes the battle is over and they're all knocked out, or so we though. Just as I turn around someone jumps on me, knocking me to the floor. It's the leader, holding my neck with one hand, chocking me.

"Get off!" I scream, trying to push him back with my water but I'm not calm enough to use it properly

He is ripped off of me by Shiro who delivers a final blow with the base of his sword. There is blood everywhere but thankfully no one is dead. I don't like the thought of dead people. Shiro and Matt carry the soldiers back to their horses and send them off, leaving us alone. But not before I cast a spell, making them forget where I live.

"Lance!" Matt says rushing over to me and wrapping me in a tight hug "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, he just scared me really." I reply

"I don't know what we would have done if he hurt you, let alone killed you." Shiro says walking over "Probably killed every last one of them."

"Why?" I ask looking up at them

Do they really care that much?

"Why?" Matt exclaims shocked "Because we care about you, we love you."

"R-Really?" I ask in complete shock, please don't let this become cruel joke

"Yes really." Shiro states "We may love each other but we love you as well, we want to be with you."

"I love you too." I say leaping into their arms and hugging them tightly

My fairy form comes back and my markings begin to glow.

"You're glowing." Matt says in amazement

"It happens when I'm really happy." I giggle

Shiro smiles and presses a kiss to my lips, I kiss back and try to steady my racing heart. We pull apart and Matt pulls me to kiss him as well. It soft and warm, making me feel loved and happy.

"You didn't get hurt right?" I ask

"They didn't land a hit on us." Shiro chuckles "The threat of you becoming someone else's or getting hurt brought out a different side of us."

I let out a relieved sigh and hold them to me tighter. I don't know what I would do if they were hurt.

We head back inside and decide to bathe to wash off the blood. I fill up the large tub with my powers and Matt warms it with his fire.

I make a move to leave but Matt grabs my arm and pulls me back lightly.

"D-Do you want to bathe with us?" He asks

I think for a second, blushing and then I nod at his request. Slowly we begin to remove our clothes and I hide my wings. I try not to look down but it's hard. Shiro and Matt climb into the bath and make room for me in the middle of them.

I walk over and climb in, feeling their arms wrap around me. I start to wash the blood off of Shiro's shoulder and neck while Matt places his hand over the slight bruises on my neck.

"Does it hurt?" Matt asks

"Not really." I say "Luckily I still had my markings hidden or it would have hurt more."

Matt brushes a hand on my markings making me moan lightly.

"They're very sensitive." I moan lightly

After washing the blood off of Shiro I turn to Matt. We're all staying very close to one another and we brush up against each other's bodies. Once Shiro is clean they pour the water over me even though there isn't much dirt or blood on me.

I suddenly feel a pair of lips on my neck and they brush against my markings, making them glow a little. A hand brushes down my stomach down to my thighs and it brushes against the markings on my thighs. It's Matt touching me like this, Shiro is blushing but he leans forward and kisses my lips.

Shiro's hands to the marks in my lower back, I moan lightly at the sensitive feeling.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" Shiro asks and we both nod

We quickly get out of the bath, drying off but not bothering to put any clothes on. We quickly head to the bedroom and climb onto the bed.

I look over to Matt and press a kiss to his lips, he kisses back and it becomes more passionate. I rock my hips over his hardening member making him moan. Shiro moves behind me, rubbing his hands over my markings and body.

Matt pushes me back into Shiro's body and sucks on my neck, leaving a red mark over my blue marking.

Shiro pushes his fingers in my mouth and I suck in them, coating them in a layer of saliva. Matt and Shiro kiss over my shoulder, turning me on even more and Shiro's fingers go down to my hole. He pushes them inside and I moan, gripping onto Matt's arms in front of me.

Matt looks at me and smirks, he brushes a hand over my erection leaking pre-cum. I moan and rock my hips on Shiro's fingers.

"B-Be careful..." I say nervously

"Is this your first time?" Shiro asks

I nod and blush.

"We'll take care of you." Matt whispers in my ear and then pulls me back towards him "How about you get me ready to take you?"

I nod and Matt places a hand on my cheek, he leans forward to press a kiss against my lips and then I move down to his member. My ass is still full of Shiro's fingers. I press a kiss to Matt's leaking tip and the encase it in my mouth. I swirl my tongue around and begin to lose my mouth to take more in. Matt places a hand on my hair, lightly pushing my mouth up and down.

I speed up, licking around him and my moans vibrate throughout him. I can hear Matt's soft moans and I know I must be doing something right.

Matt pulls me off of his member and up to his face. I press my lips against his again and feel Shiro remove his fingers from inside me.

"I feel a little left out." Shiro chuckles and I turn my body to face him

I press a kiss against Shiro's lips and we messily make out. I feel Matt's fingers head to my ass and pushing inside.

"Wow Shiro, you did a good job stretching him out." Matt chuckles and then pushes me up so I'm on all fours

I feel Matt press his wet tip to my entrance and Shiro repositions himself so his erection is right by my mouth. I lean down and repeat what I did with Matt, licking and sucking his member until I hear him moaning.

Mat slowly pushes inside me, stretching and causing a little pain. I wince at the sharp pain and tears build up in my eyes. I pull off of Shiro's dick to catch my breath.

"Tell me when it's ok to move." Matt says softly "It'll get a lot better alright? God you look so pretty like this, so hot."

Matt and Shiro keep whispering sweet things into my ears until the pain fails away and is replaced by pleasure.

"You can move." I say softly before re-taking Shiro into my mouth

Matt pulls out slowly and thrusts back in, sending waves of pleasure all throughout my body. He speeds up and thrusts deeper. I'm probably going to be sore tomorrow but I don't care, all that matters is right now.

I take Shiro in as much as I can, and feel him at the back of my throat. Shiro's hand is in my hair slowly pushing and pulling me up and down but I want to go faster. I hollow out my cheeks as I suck harder and faster, in time with Matt's hard thrusts.

I'm moaning like crazy as I feel a tight know forming in my abdomen. When Matt hits one particular spot deep inside me I see stars. With a loud moan Shiro comes into my mouth and fills it up, with a bit leaking out the sides. I swallow and Shiro wipes my mouth with his finger before pressing a kiss to my lips.

Matt thrusts harder and faster and the knot inside me snaps. I release white strings all over Shiro and I's chest and then I feel a sudden Burt of heat inside me as Matt cums with a soft groan.

We stay connected for a few seconds and I try to catch my breath, my body is aching and I'm being supported by Shiro and Matt's arms around me.

"Are you ok?" Matt asks

"Never felt better." I smile softly

He pulls out of me and we lay down onto the bed. Matt waves his hand and the candles lighting the room go out, leaving us in the dark. I lay in the middle of them with their arms wrapped around me. They continue pressing kisses against my forehead and blue markings.

"How do you feel?" Shiro asks

"I feel sore, but happy." I reply

"The soreness will go away in a few days." Matt says rubbing his hands over my sore thighs "We'll carry you everywhere, or you can fly."

"But what if those soldiers come back? What if I didn't erase their memory properly?" I ask

"Then we'll fight them and we'll win, just like today." Shiro assures me "We won't let anything happen to you."

"I know you won't, I love you both." I say happily

"We love you too." They say in sync and kiss my cheeks

I close my eyes and let sleep overcome me. In their arms I feel safe and happy. The soldiers won't hurt us, we'll never be taken away from each other. A fairy, paladin and mage May be an unlikely combination, but to us it makes perfect sense.


	7. G Is For Gagging

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
I'm searching the halls for my boyfriend Matt, I can't find him anywhere. He wasn't training with Keith, he wasn't making plans with Allura and Shiro, he wasn't helping Coran with chores and he wasn't helping Hunk and Pidge with whatever smart stuff they were doing.

The last place I have to check is the second work shop, maybe Matt is working on something in there. The door opens and I can see Matt hunched over one of the work tables. He doesn't seem to hear the door open so I quietly walk up to him.

I peak over his shoulder and see him working on some sort of ball object, it has two straps, either side of it and it's quite large.

"What are you working on?" I ask and Matt screams in fright

He scrambles to stand up and hide the object behind his back, trying to put on an innocent face.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that!" Matt exclaims

"Haha sorry, you just look so cute when you're concentrating." I reply

"Well how about we go get lunch?" Matt asks

"Aren't you going to finish your thing, what is it?"I question

"You'll find out later, it's already finished." Matt says, pulling me out of the room with him

"Ok fine, but I really want to know." I say and we walk to the kitchen to find some food

****Time skip to night****

**Matt's P.O.V.**  
It's after dinner and I've been meaning to show Lance what I created, I've been working on it for a few weeks and it's finally finished. It's a gag with a twist. When I first met Lance I thought he was the most beautiful thing I ever saw, I had spent my last year and a bit captured by the Galra and then in a rebel base so Lance really was a sight for sore eyes.

We became close really quickly and feelings started to develop, soon enough we were dating. Pidge teases us about it but I can tell she's happy for us. For now though I just want to focus on Lance.

Lance and I are walking to my room which is a little bigger and further away from the rest of the rooms. When we get to my room Lance sits down on the bed and excitedly looks at me.

"So can I see what you made?" Lance asks

"Not yet, I have a better idea." I reply, sitting next to Lance

"Is it me making out with a super hot nerd?" Lance asks, smirking slightly

"Hot? Me?" I ask with feigned shock

"Yes duh." Lance says "I mean you were cute before but you had a major glow up."

I laugh and pull Lance closer to me, pressing our lips together. Lance immediately kisses back and moves so he's sitting in my lap, straddling me. I lick his bottom lip and he opens up his mouth. I push my tongue into his mouth and move it around. I run my hands down lance's back and his go to my hair. Lance rolls his hips and I feel his bulge rub against mine. We continue kissing and Lance pushes me back so I'm laying on the with him above me.

I roll us around so I'm on top and trail kisses down to his neck, finding his sweet spot which has a faded hickey over it from last week. I suck on it, hearing Lance's cute groans and then I pull away from his neck.

"Want to see my invention?" I ask, pulling it out of my pocket

"Right now?" Lance asks confused

"So you don't want to see it?" I ask with a smirk

"No I do, I-" Lance says before I push the gag into his mouth, clipping it at the back

Lance makes a surprised sound as his lips curl around the gag, holding his mouth open.

"I've been working on this for a few weeks." I explain "I thought you might like it since you love to be dominated. It's controlled with this remote."

I hold up the remote that controls the special features of the gag and Lance reaches up to touch the ball in his mouth.

"It can be a ball gag, ring gag or inflatable gag." I say "It can also cancel out all noise. We'll get a chance to try them all but let's just stick with the ball gag today. If you want to stop click your fingers ok?"

Lance nods and I smirk, pressing another kiss to his neck and creating s second hickey. I'll make his neck completely purple and red.

 **Lance's P.O.V.**  
So I guess Matt is secretly kinky, I mean a ball gag? But damn I love it so much, it's perfect. I let out a muffled moan and Matt bites into my neck softly. He pulls off my jacket and top, then his own top.

His fingers pinch my hardening buds and I make a sound to ask him to hurry up, it comes out very whiney though. Matt smirks and traces his his fingers over my chest and stomach.

"So needy." Matt says slyly

He then unzips my jeans and I kick them off as well as my shoes. He palms my bulge and then pulls down my blue boxers. My erection springs out and I groan when the cold air hits it. Matt opens his mouth and takes my tip into his mouth.

Matt lowers his mouth on my member and starts to bob up and down. His tongue darts out and licks all around my member, when he starts to suck I let out another muffled moan. I throw my head back as I'm about to release but Matt pulls off before I can. I let out an annoyed sound and Matt chuckles.

I unzip Matt's pants and try to pull them down but I can't reach that far. Matt pushes down his pants for me as well as his boxers. I make a muffled sound, as if I'm asking him to hurry up. Matt grabs the lube from the nightstand and squirts it on his member. He rubs it all over his dick and then lines up with my entrance.

He presses a button on the remote but nothing changes so I don't worry about it. Matt pushes into me quickly and I moan, at least try to moan but no sound comes out. I look up to mat who brushes his hand on my cheek.

"I turned on the noice cancelation." Matt says, slowly thrusting in and out

I claw into Matt's back as a release and roll my hips to meet his thrusts, Matt kisses my neck and adjusts his thrusts to hit my sweet spot. I try to scream in pleasure but still no sound comes out. Matt thrusts harder and I see stars.

Tension builds up in my stomach and I cling tighter to Matt, trying to show him I'm close. With a groan he cums inside of me and that triggers my own release. With a silent moan I cum over Matt and I's stomach.

Matt stays sheathed inside of me for a few minutes while we catch our breath. Matt unclips the gag and places it on the nightstand. I rub my sore jaw and slowly Matt pulls out.

"Is your mouth ok?" He asks

"Just sore, what about your back?" I reply

"It's fine, it just stings a little." Matt replies "Can't let anyone see me shirtless for the next few weeks."

"Who else except me is going to see you shirtless?" I chuckle

"Good point, lets go have a bath and get a snack." He says

"Yes please, I'm starving." I reply


	8. H Is For Hickeys

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
Keith and I have been dating for a while and I want to take it a step further with Keith. Keith says he doesn't feel ready yet but I'm willing to wait. Honestly I'd wait forever for him. I've never felt this way about someone.

I walk to the dining room where the rest of the team  is waiting. I sit next to Keith and he seems to relax a bit more with me next to him. I begin to eat while Allura tells us what we're doing today.

"Today paladins we are going to the planet Ignar to hopefully settle some diplomatic relations." Allura explains "They have a king who is the sole ruler. The Ignarians are very similar to humans and Alteans, however their customs are... strange for the most part."

"What do you mean by that princess?" Shiro asks

"The Ignarians have always been rather touchy feely to people they see as attractive, giving lots of compliments and attention." Allura answers "They find the refusal of their attention offensive and if something like that were to happen when we visit then we would not gain them as allies."

We all nod and agree to be careful. I'm slightly nervous now, what if someone tries to flirt with Keith? If they try to force themselves on him I don't know what I'll do, I don't want to let them get away with it but I don't want to ruin the negotiations. I guess all I can do is hope for the best.

After breakfast we head to our rooms to change into our paladin armour and then head to the control room to land on Ignar. I see Keith staring at the screen showing what's in front of us so I decide to walk over to him.

"Hey babe, what's up?" I ask

"Just thinking about where we're going." He replies "They better not start flirting with you."

"Haha I don't think they will." I reply chuckling

"Why not?" He asks

"I just don't think they'd go for someone already in a relationship." I say

"What if they don't know we're dating?" Keith asks quietly

"You worry to much, we'll be fine ok?" I reply

He nods and and smiles softly, visibly relaxing. Soon we land on Ignar and walk off of the ship to me the king. The first thing I notice is the Ignarians look extremely similar to humans except for the rainbow hair colours they have.

A male with red hair, who looks roughly 20 walks out from the crowd to greet us. He must be the king judging by the expensive looking clothes and the gold crown on his head. For a few seconds he makes direct eye contact with me and smirks slightly.

"Greetings paladins." The king says "I am King Vylk, welcome to Ignar."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Allura states, walking up to him

"You must be Princess Allura." King Vylk says

"I am." Allura replies "These are the paladins of Voltron. Shiro, Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge."

King Vylk's eyes stay on me for a few more seconds longer than they should have and I move a little closer to Keith. Keith looks over at me but he doesn't say anything.

"Well, I do believe it's time for us to dine." The king says leading us into the castle

We walk though the castle of Ignar and it's very pretty. The people seem nice and no one has really done anything wrong. Except King Vylk is still staring at me and he seems to be trying to get close.

We make it to a large dining room and King Vylk whispers some thing to one of his guards. Then everyone begins to get seated. I'm right next to King Vylk which I find very uncomfortable. Keith is on the opposite side of the table and I'm starting to wonder if it was intentional.

"So Lance, you're the blue paladin correct?" King Vylk asks

"Yes I am King Vylk."I reply

"Just Vylk is fine." He says running his fingers up my arm

I shoot a glance over to Keith who is staring at us with a blank expression. I nervously turn back to Vylk and he is leaning much closer to me now.

"You're very beautiful." He says

"Oh haha thank you." I laugh nervously

Vylk's hands move to my back and start going lower and that's when the food comes out. He removes his hands and we begin to eat. After a few minutes of eating I feel a hand on my leg and it moves up my thigh. I quickly cross my legs so his hand falls off and I continue to eat.

"How did someone as beautiful as you end up in the middle of a war?" Vylk asks

"Well war doesn't really take into account people's looks." I reply

"How about you stay here then?" He whispers "I promise I'll keep you safe. I'll keep the war away."

"Then who would pilot blue?" I ask

"I'm sure there's someone else, you'd live a life of royalty." He says

"I wouldn't be doing much to help anyone though." I reply

"How noble." He says "A quality I find most infatuating."

The rest of lunch continues much like this, Vylk trying to flirt with me and touching me uncomfortably. Keith continues to stare at us and I try to make eye contact to ask him to help but there isn't much he can do.

Soon we've eaten and the rest of the day is spent in diplomatic meetings and looking around the castle. Keith and I are constantly kept apart for some reason. Vylk keeps pulling me around with him and keeping everyone away from me. Honestly it makes me a little nervous.

I try to ignore it and remind myself this is only for one day. We'll be out of here soon enough. After all the meetings I can see Allura is eager to get out of here as well.

 **Keith's P.O.V.**  
I'm proud of myself, I've managed to keep myself from ripping King Vylk to shreds. How dare he touch Lance like that, or speak to him the way only I should. I swear once we get out of this place I'll make Vylk a distant memory for Lance.

"So we should really head to back to the castle King Vylk." Allura states

"Won't you stay here for the night?" King Vylk replies "We have your rooms set up already."

"Well, I guess we can." Allura sighs "One night can't hurt."

"Great, guards take them to their rooms." King Vylk says and I see Lance be lead away from me

"Hold on." I say and everyone stops "Why are we being split up?"

"I wish for the blue paladin to be close to me." King Vylk replies

"Umm I really don't feel comfortable about that. I'd rather stay with Keith." Lance says nervously

"Are you denying me my request?" King Vylk asks and Lance shrinks back, obviously scared of Allura's warning

"W-Well it's just that Keith is-" Lance says but he is cut off

"The red paladin's emotions are not important right now." King Vylk says "Unless you wish to ruin the relationship between Voltron and Ignar?"

"Fine, but if I find out you do anything to him." I say and walk away with the rest of Voltron

I hate how Lance has been split up from us, I can't protect him like this. I have to leave him with that asshole. I need Vylk to understand that Lance is mine, that we're together and he has no place in our lives.

 **Lance's P.O.V.**  
I watch as Keith and the rest of the team are lead away and soon it's just Vylk and I. He turns towards me and I flinch back a little.

"I'll show you to your room." He says and leads me down the hallway

We arrive at a room and Vylk opens the door. It's nice but I still feel really uncomfortable.

"My room is next door, if you need anything come and ask~" Vylk practically purrs in my ear

"I err- will..." I say , holing he'll leave

My prayers are answered when he turns towards the door. Once he closes it I immediately feel a bit better. What the hell am I going to do? He's trying to keep me away from Keith and the team but we really need this deal. I guess I'll just endure it for a little longer.

I just want to get this over and done with so I decide to head straight to bed. I take off my paladin armour and change into the pyjamas they gave up. Jeez... it's a really small pair of booty shorts and a tank top. If I told Keith he'd kill the king in seconds.

I flick off the lights and crawl into bed. I wish Keith was here. That's when I hear rushed knocking at the door and I force myself to get up and answer it. I open the door and see Keith. He pushes himself inside quickly and closes the door, locking it and ultimately pinning me to the door in the process.

"Hey..." I say blushing

"Hey." He replies "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, what was the rush about?" I ask

"I had to sneak over here." Keith answers "Vylk set up guards to ensure we would stay seperate, I followed your tracker. He didn't do anything to you right?"

"No he didn't." I reply "He just walked me to this room and left."

"I'm guessing he also gave you these?" He asks tugging on the booty shorts and tank top

"They were already in the room." I state

"He needs to know you're mine." Keith growls "That no matter what he does he'll never be good enough for you."

"What are you going to do?" I ask

"You'll see." He replies, pressing his lips to mine softly

I kiss back and I start to feel much better about the whole situation. Keith is here with me and that's all that matters. He pushes his body on mine more, pressing me more against the door and he licks my lower lip.

I open up for him and he pushes his tongue inside my mouth, making the kiss more passionate and a little sloppy but I don't mind. I grind my body softly against his, feeling his half-hard erection though his black bodysuit.

Keith pulls away from the kiss and dives into my neck, immediately finding a spot to suck on. He kisses and sucks on it for a few seconds until it's a deep purple. Then he moves onto a second spot, narrowly avoiding my sweet spot.

He continues sucking all around my neck, leaving so many marks that will be hard to cover up. Once he's finished with my neck he tugs off my tank top and picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he walks us over to the bed while we make out.

I unzip Keith's bodysuit and he pulls it off quickly. Leaving us both with just our lower halves covered. Keith leaves hickeys on my chest and down to my waistband.

"Keith~" I whine

"Patience Lance, I need to mark you." He replies

He pushes himself back up my body and kisses me again, slipping his hands under my booty shorts and squeezing my ass cheeks. I moan lightly as he massages my cheeks and slowly pulls down my booty shorts.

"So Vylk really thought he'd ever see you like this?" Keith chuckles "Naked and covered in marks?"

Keith softly pumps his hand on my member and pre-cum starts beading at the top. I hear a chuckle from Keith as he pulls away from me.

"How about you prepare me, I can't go in dry~" Keith smirks

I nod and sit in all fours with my mouth over Keith's boxer-covered member. I can tell exactly what I need to do. I pull down his boxers and his large erection springs out. I didn't realise how big he really is. I press a kiss to the tip and Keith places his hand in my hair.

"No teasing." Keith orders and pushes my head down, making me take in his tip and the first quarter of his member

I move my mouth lower and I hear a soft groan from him. I hollow out my cheeks and start to suck on his member. I continue lowering my mouth until I'm about three quarters of the way down. I relax my throat and take in the final part of his member. I start to bob my head up and down, coating him in saliva.

I see his fingers move to his mouth to suck on them but I don't focus to much on hit. Then I feel one of his wet fingers at my entrance and he pushes it into me. I moan lightly at the feeling. He adds a second and third to properly stretch me out.

"How about we skip to the fun part?" Keith says

"I always thought our first time would be more slow." I chuckle

"I want to hear you screaming my name." Keith replies

I pull off of his member and Keith pushes me back down onto the bed, lining his member up with my hole. This is my first time with Keith and I'm happy that all my waiting was worth it. This is the best night of my life.

"Do you want it?" Keith whispers

"Yes~" I say

"Well I quite like to hear you beg." He replies "Why don't you beg for me?"

"Why don't I go ask Vylk if he wants to be my first if you're going to make me wait mullet?" I ask

Within a split second Keith pushes into me the whole way making me scream in pain and pleasure. I claw into his back to relive some of the tension I feel.

"It'll feel better soon." Keith whispers softly

Keith makes more marks on my neck and after a few minutes the pain fades away. I roll my hips feeling nothing but pleasure and I moan quietly.

"Please move~"I moan

Keith pulls out and thrusts back in, hitting a deep spot inside me. I try to stifle a moan with my hand but Keith pulls it away from my mouth.

"Let your moans out." Keith says "I want everyone to hear you're mine."

He pushes into me again and I moan loudly. Keith changes his positioning around and hitting the sweet spot inside of me. I cry out as he hits it and throw my head back.

"Keith~!" I moan loudly

He holds me tightly and continues pounding into me, sucking and biting on my neck and chest. He kisses me deeply and I feel a tightness in my abdomen. After a few more minutes I cum with a loud scream and Keith releases inside of me.

"I love you." Keith says kissing me softly and pulling out of me

"I love you too." I reply

He softly kisses me again and lays us down in the bed. After he pulls me into my arms and rubs his finger over the red and purple marks on my neck I begin to feel drowsy. I rest my head in the crook of his neck, falling asleep almost instantly.

****Time skip to the next morning****

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
I wake up early in the morning, still in Keith's arms. I wake up Keith quickly and he smiles softly at me.

"We should probably get ready." I say

"Well your marks are going to be a bit hard to cover up." He says brushing a finger over my neck

"My body suit cover most of them, at least Vylk will realise I'm taken." I reply

"He better, or else we're pulling out of this alliance." Keith says

We quickly get dressed and Keith heads back to his room to get his armour. I put on my armour as well and there's a knock on my door. Assuming it's Keith I answer it with a bright smile.

"Happy to see me?" The person, who most definitely isn't Keith smirks

"Ohh, Hey Vylk." I say loosing my smile

"Do you wish to have a private breakfast with me?" He asks

"Umm I'd rather stay with my team." I say taking a step back

"What's the problem, I'll take care of you." He chuckles taking another step towards me

"Leave Lance alone." Keith says, appearing next to Vylk

"Don't tell me what to do, especially in my own castle." Vylk replies

Keith walks over to me and pulls down the black collar of my bodysuit, revealing the red and purple marks.

"See these?" Keith asks "These mean Lance is mine. I'll tell you what to do all I want."

"Vylk, Keith is my boyfriend." I say "I appreciate the flirting and stuff but I'm not going to leave him for anyone."

"Fine, you're lucky Ignar needs Voltron to defend it." Vylk says angrily "Otherwise I would never agree to an alliance."

Vylk storms away and Keith hugs me tightly. I smile happily realising Vylk will leave us alone and everything will work out.

"It's still going to be embarrassing to have these marks." I say

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone say anything about you." Keith replies

"I love you." I say, squeezing him in the hug

"I love you too." He replies


	9. I Is For Incubus

**Keith's P.O.V.**  
I fly through the darkness of the night, looking at all the buildings and houses. The human world always fascinates me, how it's forever changing and evolving, how humans live together sometimes in perfect harmony and then in war.

I'm an incubus from the demon world, as some humans call it 'hell'. I came to the human world in search of someone I felt drawn to. I came here a few months ago and smelt something amazing, I followed the scent and found a guy about my age with tan skin, crystal blue eyes and chocolate brown hair.

He seems to have lived alone, maybe with a roommate but they weren't there. I decided from then I would claim him as mine and I want everyone to know. The only issue is I need him to return my feelings, even though incubuses and succubuses are known to prey on sleeping individuals I'm not like that. However I know what I want and I go out and get it,

I fly to the building where I saw the boy last, peaking through the window to see him dancing in the kitchen while cooking something. I fly around to the window right in front of the kitchen and look through to get a closer look at him.

The boy looks up and makes eye contact with me, my heart stops and he screams, falling back into the floor and hitting his head on the counter. When he doesn't get up I decide that I need to help him, I pull open the window and fly through.

I land next to him and shake him but he doesn't wake up so I pick him up and look for a bedroom. I find a bedroom that's very blue and I'm hoping it's his. I place him in the bed and find an ice pack to place over where he hit his head.

 **Lance's P.O.V.**  
I open my eyes and groan and the shooting pain through my head. I look around and see I'm in my room and there's the stranger who was floating by my window. I scream again and back away but he just stares at me.

He has red eyes, a black mullet, a red top, black pants and a leather jacket as well as black bat wings.

"Who are you?!" I yell "What are you?!"

"Calm down, you're hurting my ears." He replies "My name is Keith, I'm an incubus from the demon world."

"The demon world?" I ask in shock "An incubus? Like the monster that preys on sleeping people and uses their bodies?!"

I try to back away further from him, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Technically yes." He says "But it's a little different. We gain power from sexual acts, but most of us don't go after sleeping people anymore. That was hundreds of years ago."

I relax a little after his explanation but I'm still on guard. What is this incubus doing in my room.

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"I want you to be mine." He says flatly and my mouth drips open

"Y-Yours?" I ask in complete shock

"I like you, you smell nice." He replies "Will you be mine?"

"I-I can't answer that, I don't know anything about you!" I exclaim

"So if we get to know each other you'll become mine?" He asks

"Maybe? This is just happening so fast." I answer "But won't you need to do... things... with someone?"

"I have enough power to last me for a few hundred years." Keith explains "When you become mine I can keep you alive with me with my power."

"How about we take things slow?" I offer, not really knowing what else to say

"Slow?" Keith asks raising an eyebrow, damn he's actually really hot "Well there is all the time in the world."

This is not what I was expecting in the slightest, but I can make the best of this situation, I mean I don't hate Keith or anything, I just don't know him that much. Well I guess we do have all the time in the world. He's very straightforward.

****Time skip to a month later****

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
It's been a month since I first met Keith and it's been really crazy. He moved in with me and stays around me a lot. He revealed he can hide his more demonic features but most of the time doesn't, unless he has to go out.

I've begun to crush on him really badly, I mean how could I not. Some super sexy incubus comes from the demon world specifically for me and I'm not supposed to fall for him? He's also so adorable when he's mad, we fight a lot but it's never serious or real.

Right now I'm sitting on the couch trying to figure out how to tell Keith I want to be his. He said it's not like an ownership, it's just dating but this way no other demons come after me. And he's basically a sex god, well demon so that's another positive. I wonder how this will turn out.

Keith walks into the room and sits next to me, eyeing me up and down and my heart begins to beat faster.

"You ok Lance? You look look nervous." Keith says, looking concerned

"I've just been thinking." I reply "Do you still want to be together? Do you still want me to be yours?"

"Of course." Keith states "Have you decided on an answer?"

"Yes, I want to be yours." I answer "I want to be together."

Keith hugs me tightly, wrapping his wings around us, almost as a shield. I look into his eyes and we move closer. Our lips brush against one each other's but for some reason Keith hesitates. I'm tired of hesitation so I make the first move and press my lips against his in a passionate kiss, he kisses back instantly and pushes his tongue inside my mouth,

Keith pushes me so I'm laying on the couch with him on top of me, his lips go to my neck and he sucks around until he finds my sweet spot. He finds it and I moan loudly, tugging at his black hair. Keith looks back up at me and smirks.

"This mark shows that you are mine." Keith says

"Hickeys fade." I reply

"Then I'll just need to keep making one." Keith states

Keith pulls my top off, tracing his hands down my torso and making me groan. He takes things very quickly. His fingers pinch my nipples and he creates another hickey on my neck. I roll my hips so our bulges rub together.

"Feeling a bit hasty?" Keith asks

"You're one to talk." I reply

"Well I can't keep you waiting." He says

Keith picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. I wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him the whole time. When we make it to the bedroom he lays me in the bed and makes quick work to remove his top and my pants.

"You gain power from sex right?" I ask and Keith nods "Well what if I give you the best blow job of your life and you repay me by fucking me senseless?"

"I think I think that can be arranged." He replies

We roll over so he's under me and I palm at his clothes bulge. I pull down his pants to see his red boxers, looking like they're barely holding his member in. I pull them down too and see Keith's huge erection.

I open my mouth and take in his tip, swirling my tongue and tasting his pre-cum, it's a lot sweeter than human pre-cum. I take more of his member in, slowly so I don't choke or hurt myself. I suck on him and slowly bob my head, licking around the sensitive skin.

Keith moans and gasps as I suck him off, pushing and pulling my hair so I bob my head up and down faster. He twitches in my mouth and I know he is close. I pick up the speed and deep threat him, taking him straight to the base, with a loud moan he cums into my mouth. It's sweet, not salty or bitter. I swallow and look up to Keith.

"That really was the best blowjob of my life." Keith chuckles, pulling me up and kissing me again

"Told you." I reply, brushing my hands on his wings

"They're very sensitive." Keith slyly says "If you touch them to much I may have to punish you."

Keith pulls down my boxers, rolling me over so my butt is in the air and my face is in the pillow. Keith sucks on each of his fingers and then pushes one inside me, I let out a breathless moan and keith adds a second finger, scissoring me and brushing against my prostate. He adds a third finger and properly stretched me out, I'm going to need it because of his huge size.

Keith removes my fingers and I whine, wanting something inside me. I think he's using his powers of arousal on me because I've never felt so needy before. Before there's too much wait Keith lines up with my entrance and pushes his tip in, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me. Listening to my request of wanting to be fucked senseless Keith pushes in the full way with no warning.

I scream in pain and pleasure but Keith doesn't stop, thrusting in and out, hitting all the right spots inside me.

"Ahh fuck Keith~" I moan in bliss

Keith grunts and thrusts in again and again

When he hits my prostate I scream again and Keith chuckles.

"Found it." He whispers in my ear

I roll my hips back to match his thrusts, begging for my release and for Keith to fill me up with his cum. I claw at the pillow, feeling Keith powerful thrusts inside me and I'm nearly at my edge, gasping and begging for Keith.

Finally with a loud moan I cum onto my stomach and not a second later Keith cums into me with a grunt, I feel his hot seed fill me up and I gasp from the minor burning sensation. Keith pulls out of me slowly and rolls me over to kiss me again.

"You're probably very tired." Keith says "I did take a lot of your energy."

I try to talk but I can't properly form words, Keith smiles and presses a kiss to my forehead. He then moves down to my stomach and licks off most of the cum. Then he moves back up to lay next to me and hold my body close to his.

"I love you Lance." He says

"I love you to Keith." I reply "Even though you are some freaky mullet incubus."


	10. J Is For Jacuzzi

**Lance's P.O.V.**

"Crap I'm going to be late!" I shout looking at the time on my phone, locking my front door and quickly rushing to the bus stop

First day at my new job and I'm already late. Oh god I can't get fired, I can't afford rent and food much longer. I only have this money because I saved up with a part time job back in Cuba. But now that I'm in New York everything is much more expensive.

I have a tiny, crappy flat in a small suburb that always has building surrounding it. I searched for weeks trying to get a job and I finally got one at Shirogane Industries as an assistant to one of the higher ups. Apparently he works closely with Takashi Shirogane, the CEO. Takashi Shirogane is basically a billionaire but I don't think I'll ever actually meet him. Not properly at least.

The bus arrives at the bus stop and I walk on, looking for a free seat somewhere. I find one and sit down, trying to neaten up my appearance. I already feel nervous and now I just want to throw up. No I need to stay strong, Mamá always told me not to let the world beat me down.

Quicker than expected I arrive at the big Shirogane industries building and walk inside, I walk up the the front desk and check the time, luckily I still have a few minutes.

"Hello." The receptionist says, smiling softly

"Hello, I'm Lance McLain." I reply

"Oh our new employee." She says happily "You're Mr.Garrett's new assistant. He's office is on the 19th floor."

"Thank you." I reply

"There's a break room and lockers on each floor. You can keep any personal item in them as you don't have an office." The receptionist says handing me a key "Good luck, Mr.Garrett is really nice so you have nothing to worry about."

Her happy attitude really calms me down and I no longer feel nervous. I walk over to the elevator and press the buttons for the 19th floor. Once the elevator arrives I walk inside and the nervous feeling comes back. I arrive at the floor I need after a few seconds and I walk out.

The second I step out I notice a man with a black suit and yellow dress shirt. He is smiling brightly at me.

"Are you Lance?" He asks

"Y-Yes I am." I reply "I assume you're Mr.Garrett?"

"Just Hunk is fine." He says extending his hand and I shake it

"So I'm working for you huh?" I say smiling, deciding I like him "Whatever you need me to do I will so don't be afraid to ask."

Hunk leads me back to his office where I also have a desk for sorting paperwork, looking through documents and things like that. He quickly shows me what to do and how the systems work as well as how to survive the office.

"So there's no one here you really need to each out for, this isn't like those movies with co workers hating each other" Hunk chuckles "Just don't steal anyone's lunch and complete your work on time and you'll be perfectly fine."

I nod and Hunk hands me my first stack of paper work about insurance and payments.

"I just need you to check that these numbers add up." He explains and I turns back to his computer with spread sheets up

"Sure." I reply and sit down at my desk, starting to look over the figures

 **Shiro's P.O.V.**  
I need to talk to Hunk about some figures that don't quite add up so I head to his office. I knock on the door and Hunk answers, smiling brightly.

"Hey Shiro, what's up?" He asks

Hunk and I are close friends from high school so we are a bit informal to one another. I walk inside his office and as I do I see a stranger sitting at a small desk. He turns around and I'm met with the brightest pair of blue eyes I've ever seen.

It's a man, he has dark skin, brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. He smiles softly at me.

"Shiro this is Lance." Hunk says "He's my new assistant."

Lance's eyes widen as he realises who I am and he takes a tiny step back.

"Hello Lance, I'm Takashi Shirogane." I say extending my hand

Lance shakes it, not even hesitating to touch the metal.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Lance says and shakes my hand

"Hunk I need to talk with you about some missing figures." I say turning towards Hunk

We begin to discuss the figures but I can't stop sneaking looks at Lance. The way his eyes shine brightly, or how his deep tan skin glows or how his ass looks in those tight pants. Hunk gives me a knowing look and turns back to his work.

"Well now that that's cleared up I think I should go check on something with Pidge." I say and quickly walk out of the room, managing to hide my boner from both of them

****Time skip to a week later****

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
The bills have gotten harder to pay, the money I'm making as an assistant is only a little amount but it's better than nothing. I probably won't be able to eat until Thursday which is three days away. I can hold out until then.

Right now I'm leaving work late at night, I needed to finish paperwork so I won't bombarded tomorrow. If I fall behind I might get fired as well.

Mr.Shirogane works really close with Hunk and I've developed a little crush in him, more like a raging crush but I know nothing could ever happen. Besides we're from completely different worlds. He's a billionaire CEO, I'm just some assistant who has to choose between eating or rent. He'd never like me, he'd never ever talk to me outside of work.

I head to the ground floor and pull on my thin coat. It's raining but I don't own an umbrella so I need to walk in the storm. I sigh and take a few steps out of the office, becoming soaked within a few seconds. I begin the walk home as the busses don't run this late.

I only make it a few minutes down the road before I need to seek shelter from the rain because too strong. I lean up against a brick wall which has a small roof held up by two poles. It keeps the rain off my head but I'm freezing.

I sigh and sit down on the floor, wrapping my arms around my body to give me some warmth but it doesn't help much. That's when a pair of headlights comes down the road and stops in front of me. I look up and it's a very expensive black sports car. What on earth?

"Lance?" The driver says stepping out of the drivers seat and opening an umbrella

No way, is that Mr.Shirogane?

"Lance!" He says and rushes over to me, it is Mr.Shirogane!

"Mr.Shirogane?" I ask in confusion "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, I was just heading home." He answers "What are you doing out in the rain?"

"I was heading home but the rain got to much." I say standing up "I don't have a car and the busses don't run this late so I needed to walk."

"How about I drive you home?" He asks "Just tell me your address."

I really don't want him to see my crappy apartment. I don't want him to realise just how poor I am. Also he shouldn't have to go out of his way to help me.

"No thank you." I reply "I'll be fine, I just need to wait until the rain calms down and then I can continue walking home. Besides I wouldn't want to get your seat wet."

"I can't just leave you out here in the rain." He says

"It's really alright." I state "I'll be fine."

He gives me a long look at then grabs my hand, pulling me behind him. He sits me down in the passenger seat and before I can react he is in the drivers seat, starting up the car.

"W-What?" I say in shock

"You can come back to my house, I can't just leave one of my employees in the rain." He says

"A-Are you sure?" I ask

"Of course, you can stay with me for the night." He replies

I look away and blush lightly. I'm staying with Mr.Shirogane? I don't think I'll survive.

"So Lance, what do you think of Shirogane industries?" Mr.Shirogane asks

"It's very nice." I reply smiling "The people are really nice and helpful."

That's half the truth. I can't exactly tell him I don't get paid enough, I should be grateful I get paid at all...

Suddenly my stomach grumbles loudly and I try to cover it with a cough.

"Are you hungry?" Shiro asks

"A little, but it's fine. Don't worry about it." I state

"When did you last eat? You're very skinny." Shiro says, eyeing me concerned

"Umm, maybe Sunday?" I reply "I mean I had an apple from the fruit bowl in the kitchen for lunch today."

"Why don't you eat? Is something wrong?" He asks "Sorry if that's to invasive."

"No, I just uhhh-" I say stumbling for words "Well I have to pay for rent so..."

I fidget a lot, I didn't want him to know and now he's asking about it. The world just hates me doesn't it?

"Do you not make enough money?" Shiro asks

"Well I can live off of my pay check, kind of." I mumble "I just pay rent and use whatever is left over for food. I'm perfectly fine."

He stays quiet for  a few seconds and then looks towards me.

"I'm sorry Lance, I didn't know." He says

"Hey don't worry about it, it's all good." I smile "I saved up some money in Cuba so I'm not completely broke, soon I'll work my way up and get paid more."

We pull up at a large house, bigger than I've ever seen and Shiro pulls into the driveway.

"We're here." He says and gets out of the car

I get out as well and we quickly head to the front door. Shiro opens it for me and leads me inside with a hand on my lower back.

"You should have a bath to avoid a cold." Shiro says "I'll take you there."

Shiro leads me to a bathroom with a large screen door overlooking a beautiful garden, the bathroom is up high enough so no one can see through. The bathroom is quite big, the lifts are a soft orange. There's a large bath in the centre although it looks more like a jacuzzi.

"You can bathe here, my maids will get you a change of clothes." He says and walks out

I nod and he walks out of the bathroom. I take off my soaked clothing and begin to shiver at how cold I am. I dip my foot into the water and it's very warm. I lower myself into it and the heat encases me. The bubbles start rising to the surface from the air blasters. I guess it's automatic.

I try to relax for a bit when I hear the door open. I turn to see Mr.Shirogane with only a towel around his waist. Oh Dios mío he is ripped, damn I want him to hold we in those strong arms, I want to run my hands over his abs, I want him to hold me down while he kisses me and-

"Mind if I join you?" He asks snapping me from my thoughts

"S-Sure." I reply blushing

He removes the towel and sits down in the water next to me. Where is this going? Surely there are other baths in this house. So why'd he choose the one I'm in?

I feel a hand on my thigh and I blush, I don't remove the hand though as it goes further and further up to my inner thigh. Mr.Shirogane moves closer to me and lightly traces his hand over my member.

I look up at him and we look into each others eyes before pressing our lips against one another's. We pull apart for air but he pulls my body closer to his.

"Mr.Shirogane-" I begin to say softly

"Shiro." He cuts me off

"Shiro, umm what are you doing?" I ask nervously

"I think it's pretty obvious." He replies

"Are-Are you sure, I mean you could have literally anyone." I say "I'm not even rich, or good looking, or smart, I'm not really anything..."

"Lance, you're amazing." Shiro assures "I don't care about money. I care about you. You're the most beautiful, sexiest, attractive man I have ever seen. You're smart, funny and friendly. You caught my eye the second I saw you."

I blush at his nice words and we reconnect our lips again. This time it's more passionate and heated as he licked my bottom lip, starting a full blown make out session. I straddle him, our hardening dicks pressed against one another.

He trails kisses down my chin to my neck, finding that one spot and sucking on it like crazy. I moan and wrap my arms around his neck, holding him to me.

His hand goes down to our erections and rubs them against each other. I rock my hips making Shiro moan and grip my waist. His fingers go down to my hole and he pushes a finger into my hole, it slides in with ease.

He presses a second finger into me, stretching and scissoring me. We continue making out as he adds a third finger in and brushes his fingers against my prostate. I feel myself harden even more and Shiro pulls out his fingers

"Do you want it?" Shiro whispers huskily

"Yes, please~" I moan

He lifts me up and places his tip at my entrance. He pushes me down, thrusting in fully.

"Ahh~!" I moan loudly and grip tightly onto his shoulders

I wait a few seconds and then rock my hips. Shiro begins to lift me up and down, thrusting deep inside me and brushing all my sweet spots. He thrusts inside me and hits my prostate making me scream.

He presses his lips against mine again and a tight knot forms in my abdomen and I breathlessly moan. The water moves around me and his hands roam all over my body.

"I'm going to cum~" I moan breathlessly and bury my head in his neck

He thrusts one final time and it sends me over the edge. I release into the water with a breathless moan and Shiro releases inside me. I can't feel my legs properly to Shiro pulls me off of him and washes me up.

"Are you ok?" He asks and kisses my forehead

"Mm-hm." I say rubbing my tired eyes "Does this mean you're going to fire me though? Isn't it against the rules to have sex with your boss?"

"Lance, I make the rules." Shiro says rubbing my back "And I don't want to just have sex with you, I want to be with you."

I look at him shocked but nod quickly, hugging him tightly.

"I want to be with you too." I say

"Great." He says and we connect our lips "My first move as your boyfriend is getting you out of that apartment you live in, come live here with me."

I nod and continue hugging him tightly. I feel something very strong for Shiro and he makes me so happy. I don't care about money, he's shown me he can love and take care of me and that's all I need.


	11. K Is For Kinks

**Keith's P.O.V.**  
I wake up early in the morning, seeing Lance and Shiro are still asleep. I look at Lance in the middle of us and brush my hand through his hair. He smiles in his sleep and nuzzles into my hand. I see Shiro's arm tighter around Lance as he moves away.

Shiro and I have been talking about Lance lately, more specifically if he has any kinks. So far we haven't been able to figure any out but that doesn't mean we're going to give up. Lance is new to the relationship, it's only been all three of us for about 2 months so we haven't really explored sex that much with him.

I see Shiro move and his eyes open, he yawns and sits up.

"Morning Keith." He says

"Hey Shiro." I reply

"What are you doing up so early?" Shiro asks

"Just thinking." I answer

"About what?" Shiro says getting out of bed

Lance whines at the loss of contact and warmth from Shiro but he doesn't wake up. I let him hug me instead, giving him the attention he wants.

"What kinks Lance has." I state "I know he's forever a sub but surly there's more to him than that. I mean there's no way Lance doesn't have kinks."

"I wonder if he's purposely hiding them." Shiro says "We need to show him we won't judge him and want to know."

"I just want to show him that we pay attention to him and want him to him to have a good time as well." I sigh "But he seems to keep them under lock and key."

Shiro grabs his towel and heads to the bathroom door a shower. I get up to join him and pull up the blankets around Lance to keep him warm.

"Then we need to figure them out ourselves." Shiro says "I can probably guess a few of them."

"Then why don't you tell me?" I ask following him into the bathroom.

"Oh I will, but we need to work together to find out if they're true or not." Shiro replies

"Then we better get started quickly." I chuckle

****Time skip to two hours later****

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
I wake up in an empty bed, looking around I see Keith and Shiro's armour gone so they're probably training. I should probably get up as well, they let me have a sleep in after the rough battle we had against the Galra yesterday.

I get out of bed and head to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and doing my normal race and skin routine. After I'm done I head back into our shared room and change into my armour. I walk to the training room and hear two people fighting inside, I peak and see Shiro and Keith going against each other.

Damn they look hot fighting. Maybe I should just watch from behind the door for a few minutes. I can also overhear their conversation while they fight, I guess they wanted somewhere to talk.

"So what kinks do you reckon he has?" Keith asks

Who are they talking about?

"It's highly likely he has a praise kink." Shiro grunts "Have you seen the way he blushes when either of us or anyone else praises him."

"That could be interesting to explore." Keith replies, hitting Shiro's shield with his sword

"He also jokes to much about us being 'daddy' for it to be just a joke." Shiro says "So I'm guessing that's one as well."

Wait are they talking about me? Are they trying to find out my kinks? No they can't be, I've tried to keep them secret from them so they don't judge me. Besides, it's only been two months and they'll probably think I just want to be the centre of attention.

I quietly walk away and head to the kitchen, wreaking my brain for a way I can keep all my kinks secret. I mean it's better to focus on them anyway right? I don't want to take the attention they give to each other away.

I grab a weird space fruit and take a bite, sitting on the counter and crossing my legs. After a few minutes Shiro and Keith walk in, smiling at me happily.

"Good morning Lance." Shiro smiles

"Morning." I reply happily

"Are there any more of those weird space fruits?" Keith asks

"Yeah, there are in the fridge." I say

Keith goes and grabs one while Shiro stays.

"Have you seen Allura today?" Shiro asks "I need to talk to her about the training schedule."

"No I haven't, I think she's in the control room." I answer

Keith walks back over to us and we start up a conversation. So far they haven't brought up anything about kinks or anything so maybe they were't talking about me. Well then who were they talking about?

"Lance? You ok?" Shiro asks "You got really quiet."

"I was just thinking." I answer

Before they can ask any other questions Allura calls everyone else to the control room. I need to think more about what to do, but maybe they'll accept them and indulge in them a little...

****Time skip to night****

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
After a long day of training and doing paladin work I'm so tired. I lay down on Shiro, Keith and I's bed. Shiro is reading something and Keith is sharpening his knives. I can sense some tension between all of us but it's not the negative type of tension.

After a few minutes I get bored and start to poke Shiro.

"Lance that's distracting." Shiro says, not looking up from his book

"Yeah that's the idea." I reply

"So you want to distract me?" Shiro asks with a smirk and he marks his book, placing it down

"I want something to do." I state

"We could give you something to do." Keith says, joining the conversation

Keith places down his knives and moves over to us, grabbing my arm softly. Keith moves my head and kisses me softly. I kiss him back and turn my whole body towards him. Keith pulls me closer to him and he licks my lower lip. I open up my mouth for him and he pushes his young inside.

"This is far more interesting than my book." Shiro chuckles, moving closer to us and wrapping his arms around my waist

I pull away from Keith and Shiro tilts my head to kiss him. His kisses are a little more controlled than Keith's but still just as passionate. I moan lightly as the kiss becomes more heated and Keith peppers kisses down my exposed neck.

"You look so pretty like this." Keith says and I blush

His compliment sends blood all through my body and everything starts to feel hotter

Keith lets out a hum and pulls away slightly.

"Lance, do you have a praise kink?" He asks

I stop kissing Shiro and look away. What if they think I'm weird or I want to be the centre of attention?

"No..." I say nervously

"You shouldn't lie." Shiro says "Good boys don't lie."

"Ok maybe I do." I state "But it's not important."

"Of course it is Lance." Keith says "We want you to enjoy this as much as we do."

Shiro's hands go under my top and he trails them slowly to my buds. Once he starts to pinch them I moan loudly.

"Ahh Shiro~" I moan

"Don't you have another name to call him?" Keith asks deviously "I'm sure it'll get you a lot of praise."

I'm quiet for a few seconds, I know what Keith means but it's still slightly embarrassing, well maybe he's right and I'll get some praise from it.

"Daddy~" I moan quietly and I hear a chuckle from Shiro

"Good boy." Shiro says and kisses the side of my neck

Shiro pulls up my shirt and pulls it official leaving me bare chested. Keith who is still in front of me presses another kiss to my mouth. I kiss back and he trails his hands down my arms to my hands and pushes them behind me. He pulls my hands together and ties something around them.

I try to pull my arms apart and make a surprised sound when I can't.

"Keith untie me!" I say

"So you don't like being tied up?" Keith asks with a chuckle "Because I don't think you really want me to untie these cuffs."

"I-" I say but I can think of anything to respond with

"Nothing to say?" Keith smirks

I open my mouth to reply but as I do Shiro pinches my buds again and I moan in pleasure.

"You look so good like this." Shiro says "Tied up and at our mercy."

I whine at his words of praise, begging for more.

"I think Lance likes this." Keith chuckles

"If you want us to stop say Voltron ok?" Shiro asks and I nod

I nod and they begin to remove their clothes. I try to keep my eyes up but I can't, they both have large tents in their boxers.

"Like what you see baby?" Keith asks with a chuckle

I nod and bite my lip. Keith looks over to Shiro and they both nod.

"You're going to blow Shiro while I prepare you." Keith says while Shiro moves me so I'm on my knees

Shiro is holding me up because my arms are still tied. Shiro's hand goes to my hair and he runs it though before pushing my mouth down onto his member. I let out a surprised yelp but it's quickly interrupted by the squirt of lube and a slippery finger pressed into my entrance.

Keith pushes a second finger into me and brushes his fingers on my sweet spot. To hide my moans I start to suck on Shiro's member. Shiro's member is massive so it barely fits inside my mouth but I push myself to take more of him in.

"You're doing so well baby." Shiro groans

The praise makes me want to please him more and I suck harder, picking up the last of my bobbing. Keith shoves a third finger inside of me, stretching me out. I rock my hips back to feel Keith more but he holds me in place.

I feel Shiro twitch in my mouth and I suck harder. Shiro pushes me further with his hand and with a loud groan he cums into my mouth. Keith pulls me off and lets me rest on his chest.

"God baby, your mouth is amazing." Shiro says

Shiro is still hard though and I can tell what's coming next. The excitement makes me harder and Keith pulls off my boxers. I'm moved back to Shiro, hovering over his member. His tip is at my entrance, slowly pushing in.

"Do you want it?" Shiro asks

I nod but Shiro doesn't seem satisfied with that answer.

"You'll have to tell me." Shiro says.

"Yes Daddy, I want you~" I beg "I want you so bad~"

Shiro seems satisfied with that answer and he pushes me down onto his member, I moan loudly and scream in pleasure from the sudden movement. There's a squirt of lube and another member, Keith's, is pressed at my entrance.

"Be a good boy and take two ok?" Keith states

I nod and feel Keith push into me as well. I try to move my hands but the ropes hold tight. As Shiro slowly pulls out Keith pushes in. They thrust in and out, picking up speed as I get used to their sizes. Soon they fall into sync and are thrusting at the same time.

"Ahh daddy~ Keith~" I moan, pulling at my restraints but they don't loosen

"We love you baby." Shiro says

Keith kisses my neck and Shiro kisses my lips. I struggle to hold back my release and when Keith reaches around to my member I struggle to wait any longer.

"Need to cum~" I say breathlessly

"Me to." Keith says with a grant

"Then cum for daddy." Shiro says

At their dirty words I release all over Shiro and I's chest while they fill me up. I breathlessly moan and they keep their arms around me, holding me up.

"You did such a good job baby." Shiro whispers

"You were so good." Keith agrees

The pull out and some of the cum runs down my thighs. Keith goes to run a bath while Shiro continues to hold me. He removes the rope on my wrists and I lift my hands to see the red marks on my wrists.

Shiro lifts up my wrists and kisses them softly. Keith tells us the bath is ready and Shiro carries me over to the bathroom. We all climb into the bath, me in the middle with both Shiro and Keith washing the sweat and cum off of me.

After the bath they make sure I'm ok and then we crawl into bed. They wrap their arms around me and hold me to their bodies. I fall asleep quickly, knowing I'll be sore tomorrow but it was worth it. We should have kinky sex more often.


	12. L Is For Lingere

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
It's nearly Keith's birthday and I want to surprise him. He's been such a good boyfriend, taking care of me and supporting me so I want to give him something in return. I decided to head to the space mall and try to find the perfect present.

I already know what I want to get him, I just need to find a certain store. Hopefully the space mall even has the store I need, if not then my plan will be ruined. I swear if I can't find what I'm looking for...

Finally after half an hour I find the exact store I was looking for. A lingerie store. Luckily they have outfits for guys and girls so I can find something that will fit me. I look around making sure no one from my team is around and then I walk inside quickly.

The store is quite dark and it has a red hue. I like it in here, but it's also kind of awkward to be the only person alone. Luckily no one seems to care. I begin to look through the men's section. Trying to decide what Keith would like most.

What colour? What shape? What's going to make me look best? I continue looking until something catches my eye. It's a lacy top, bralette thing but it's built more to suit a make frame, it comes with a matching set of lacy underwear. I can choose between red with gold accents or blue with silver accents. I take both colours and head to the changing rooms.

I get my room and try on both. The blue looks really good against my skin, and it fits me really well. The red also fits very well and makes me look warmer. I don't know which one I like more. Keith would probably like the red more though, he always says he likes seeing me in "his colour".

I decide on the red lace because I think Keith will like it more and it feels a little more comfortable. I also grab a pair of red thigh-highs with the same lace patter around the hem. I change back into my regular clothes and put away the blue outfit. I the head to the check out and wait for my turn to pay.

"Excellent choice sir, is this a surprise for someone?" The sales assistant asks

"Yes, I want to wear it for my boyfriend's birthday." I reply

"I can put it in a black bag with no logo so he doesn't accidentally see if you like." They reply

"Yes please." I say "I really want it to be a surprise."

They give me my bag and I pay, them I quickly walk out of the lingerie store hoping no one saw me. I make sure no one was around and I quickly walk over to a store to pretend I'm looking at something.

"Hey Lance!" I hear someone call out and I look over my shoulder to see Hunk and Pidge smiling

"Hey guys, what's up?" I reply walking over to them

"What did you buy?" Pidge asks, eyeing my bag

"Something for Keith's birthday, it's a surprise." I say hiding the bag behind me

"Hmm ok, well can we go get food?" Hunk asks "I'm starving."

"Yeah lets go buddy." I agree and we head off to the food court

****Time skip to a week later****

**Keith's P.O.V.**  
Today has been a pretty good day, it was my birthday and I honestly wasn't expecting anyone to remember but the whole team did. They threw a small party with cake and some of our alien friends. Then I got a few presents, surprisingly I didn't get anything from Lance. I really thought I would get something from him.

Lance actually seemed a little nervous all night. He stayed by himself and didn't talk to anyone much, he was fiddling with his hands a lot and biting his lips. I look over to him standing by himself and I walk over to him. As I do a slow song starts playing.

"Hey Lance?" I say and he snaps his head up

"Oh hey Keith, happy birthday." I says smiling happily

"Do you want to dance?" I ask my boyfriend

He nods and I pull him onto the dance floor. I lead and Lance lets his head on my shoulder. I can still feel the nervous vibes emoting off of him.

"Is everything ok Lance?" I ask "You seem really nervous."

"I kind of am." He replies "I did get you a present by the way. I just don't want to give it to you in front of everyone."

"What is it?" I ask curiously

"I can't tell you, I'm just nervous that you won't like it." Lance says, pressing a soft kiss to my neck

"I'm sure I'll love it so don't be nervous." I whisper

After the dance is over Lance seems more cheerful and he is in the group more now. I wonder what his present is though? If it's something this the can't show to everyone then maybe it's something sexual...

I can only hope...

 **Lance's P.O.V.**  
Keith's party is over and it's time for my present to him. I told him to come to my room in half an hour which will give me enough time to get ready and mentally prepare myself. I head back to my room and look for the black bag.

I find it where I left it, under my mattress and I quickly change into the red bralette and lace panties. I pull up the red thigh highs and look at myself in the mirror. I look really good. Now all I need if for Keith to arrive.

While I wait I turn off my lights and light a few of the musk and rose scented candles I bought at the space mall in the earth store and I get the lube from my cupboard and place it on the nightstand.

I feel so nervous right now, Keith could walk in at any moment. I sit on the bed, on my legs with my butt and chest sticking out in a sexy pose. There's no turning back now. I hear a knock at the door and it feels like my heart stops.

"Lance you there?" Keith asks

"Yeah, you can come in." I reply

He takes a step in and stops in his tracks, his mouth drops open as he looks around and then notices me.

"Happy birthday." I say

"Wow." He says in complete shock

Oh god does he hate it? I shouldn't have done this, I should have just gotten him a normal present.

"D-Do you not like it?" I ask nervously

That seems to snap him out of whatever shocked state he was in and he looks me up and down.

"I love it." He replies "I love you."

He walks over to me and sits in front of me on the bed. Without waiting a second he pulls me in for a very passionate kiss. His hands go to my bare waist and he brushes his thumbs along my sides.

As the kiss becomes deeper and more passionate I move so I'm straddling Keith's lap, with my hands in his mullet and his around my waist. He softly nibbles on my lip I open my mouth for him. He pushes his tongue inside and moves it around everywhere.

He pulls his tongue out and dives into my neck, leaving hickeys and marks all over it. I moan quietly as he sucks on my sweet spot. I softly roll my hips so him grinding against his clothes member.

"You look so fucking hot." Keith whispers "I want to see you sucking my dick dressed like this."

"Well it is your birthday~" I reply and slide off of the bed

I unzip his pants and pull them down. He kicks off his boots but I'm paying more attention to the huge tent in his boxers. This isn't the first time we've done this but I still need to be stretched and prepared. I pull his boxers down and his massive erection springs out.

"See how hard you make me?" He asks

I press a kiss to his tip and swirl my tongue around, tasting the pre-cum that's beading from his slit. I take the tip into my mouth and push down a bit further until I'm a third of the way down. I lock and suck, making sure I coat it well in saliva, then I push down farther until I can feel it just hitting the back of my throat.

I'm still only two thirds of the way down and I really want to take it all. I know Keith likes it and I want to give him whatever he wants. I suck harder and bob my head up and down, each time I take a little bit more in. Soon enough I've taken him to the base and I can hear his moans.

"Fuck Lance~" He moans loudly "You look so fucking hot~"

I suck harder and bob my head faster, he's twitching in my mouth and I know he is close. I brush my fingers along his thigh and that seems to set him over the edge and he cums into my mouth. I swallow and pull off his member.

"This is the best birthday present." Keith says, pulling me back onto his lap "You in lingerie, in my colour, giving me head, swallowing my cum, nothing could be better."

"I'm glad you like your present." I reply

"I love it, but I think is time you felt good as well~" He says

Keith leans over to grab the lube and he squirts it on his fingers before slipping his fingers underneath the red Lance and he pushes his finger inside. I moan as he pumps it in and out of me, brushing up against my sensitive spots.

He adds a second finger, scissoring them and then s third one, really stretching me properly. I love the way his fingers feel inside me. Our members are rubbing up against each other and Keith uses the hand that isn't inside me to pump them together.

"Even though I love these panties on you, you have to take them off." Keith says, pulling them down slightly "Leave the socks, your legs look amazing."

I stand up on the floor and pull my panties down. Keith is watching intensely but I don't feel shy or nervous, he makes me feel so good about myself. Keith pulls off his jacket and top while he's waiting. He squirts some lube in his hand and rubs it all over his member. Once they're gone he pulls me back to the bed, laying me down on the mattress with him above me.

He pushes his tip to my entrance and sucks on my neck while he pushes into me. I yelp in pain and pleasure as he fills me up. Once he is completely inside me he waits for a few minutes for me to adjust to his size. It's been about two weeks since we last had sex so I need a moment to catch my breath.

After a few moments I feel the pain fade away and I roll my hips. I feel nothing but pleasure so I moan.

"Ahh move Keith, please~" I beg

Keith kisses me harder and slowly pulls out before thrusting in again. I feel weak at his thrusting and all I can focus on is the pleasure. Keith's thrusts become more powerful and faster, hearing my moans must be turning him on.

As Keith moves faster he hits my most sensitive spot and I claw slightly into his back. He continues to thrust further and further inside of me, making a tightness build up inside me.

"Keith~" I moan and he presses his lips on mine

Finally I feel myself at the edge and I release onto our stomachs. Luckily not onto the bralette. Keith cums into me a few seconds later and I feel him fill me up. After a few moments he pulls out and presses another soft kiss onto my lips.

I feel so tired all of a sudden and I can tell Keith does as well. He picks me up slightly and lays me down under the covers. He removes the bralette and socks to keep them from getting ruined by sleep.

"This was an amazing present." Keith says laying next to me and holding me close to him

"I'm glad you liked it." I reply "I love you."

"I love you too." He replies kissing my forehead

I fall asleep quickly, happy that Keith enjoyed his present. I know I did but I probably won't be able to walk tomorrow. At least I get a day off. Keith and I can just spend the day together, spending time with each other and not having any other commitments. It's been a while since we had a say off. Keith really did like the lingerie.


	13. M Is For Mafia

**Keith's P.O.V.**

"Come on Shiro, I need a drink." I say to my boyfriend Shiro

We've been trying to figure out ways to get rid of our rival mafia group run by Lotor Galra. Lotor's really been annoying us lately, killing out men and attacking our bases. Every time we get a lead on him it's turns out to be a dead end.

Shiro and I run our group of the mafia, it's one of the strongest, most powerful mafia groups in the world. Of course we will get rid of Lotor eventually, I just don't want to waste time, energy or men on him.

"Fine, let's go to Allura's." Shiro sighs "She's been begging us to go try her bar."

Allura is a member of our group, she gets a lot of information for us. She opened up a bar as a way to hear information from all different mafia groups. She also really wanted to start her own business.

"Hasn't she also been asking us to check out that worker she has?" I ask "Apparently he would be the 'cutest man we've ever seen'."

"Well I'm interested in what all the fuss is about." Shiro says and gets up from his chair

We decide to walk as the bar isn't to far away, in the centre of the city. Once we arrive we walk inside and I look around. It's very nice in here. It's neat and well cleaned even though there are drunk people having and having a good time.

The thing that catches my eye though is the tan boy working at the bar. The light catches on his blue eyes as they shine and his deep rich tan skin seems to glow.

"You've seen him to huh?" Shiro whispers

"Fuck yes." I reply

"Well, what's say we go say hello?" Shiro asks

 **Lance's P.O.V.**  
I finish drying a glass and put it up on the rack, checking to make sure every other one is clean and dry as well.

"Excuse me." Someone says and I look towards the voice

My heart stops. It's two very attractive men. One has black and white hair, a very muscular build, a metal arm and a soft smile. The other has black hair with a mullet, yet he's pulling it of rather well.

"Hey there!" I say happily "What can I get you?"

They place their orders and I give it to them, while they take a seat on the barstools.

"I haven't seen you two around here before." I say

"Our friend Allura's been asking us to come." The one with the mullet says

"She told us about the cute bartender." The black and white hair one says taking a sip from his drink

I blush knowing he's talking about me.

"I'm Lance." I say

"Shiro, this is Keith." The black and white haired man replies

"Nice to meet you." I say, fuck I'm getting a boner

We continue talking and I manage to hide it behind the bar until it goes down. I learn a little about them, they've been dating for a few years and work together. I tell them a little about how I came to America from Cuba.

I leave out the part where I'm completely broke and struggling for money though as well as how I left to escape my over controlling family that never accepted me for my sexuality.

They both seem well dressed and well mannered so they're probably rich, or at least able to put food on the table and pay rent. That's more than I can say about me...

"My shifts ending soon." I say "Will I see you two again?

"How about you give us your number and we'll see?" Keith asks

I blush lightly and nod, grabbing my phone and giving them my number, I'm happy they're both poly as well, because I'm seriously crushing on both of them.

After my shift ends I begin to walk home to my crappy apartment which doesn't even have a proper lock. I just hope and pray no one breaks in. Outside my door I see the land lord glaring at me.

"You're rent is over due McClain." He says

"I know Mr.Iverson, I'm just not making enough money right now." I reply "I just need to wait for my pay check."

"You have a week, no exceptions." He says and walks away

I open my door and sigh, how am I going to come up with $600 in a week? I have no money saved and it's not like I can go to my parents either. I'm going to be out on the streets in a week. Maybe I can pick up an extra shift at the bar...

****Time skip to a week later****

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
I feel horrible, I'm working my last shift at the bar for the week and I know I haven't made enough money to pay rent. I didn't eat much this week and made sure to not use heating or electricity, showering at work each day but I just didn't make enough money.

"What's wrong beautiful?" I hear someone ask and I look up

It's a man with long white hair and tan skin, although not as dark as mine.

"Oh sorry, just thinking." I reply, faking a smile

"What's your name?" He asks "Or can I just call you mine?"

"Lance." I chuckle "Nice pick up lines."

"Lotor, and thank you." He replies

"What can I get you?" I ask

"How about your number?" Lotor replies

Usually I'd give it away in seconds but ever since I met Shiro and Keith I haven't given it to anyone. I've only seen them one other time, but we've been messaging every day. I've really gotten to know them, I don't know what they work as though. They always avoid the question.

"Sorry, I don't really give it out to strangers." I reply

"Well then, I'll make sure to come back so we're not strangers." He replies, softly grabbing my hand over the counter

I awkwardly laugh and pull my hand back.

"Well my shift is over so I'm going to go." I say

I quickly walk away and send a message to Shiro and Keith that I'm heading home so I'll be able to talk. They send back messages asking if I'm going alone and if I want them to come take me home. Of course I say no and I'll be fine, the last thing I need is them realising how poor I am.

I change into my regular clothes and begin walking home. I have a small envelope with $300 and I'm hoping it'll be enough for Mr.Iverson but I don't think he'll wait any longer. I arrive outside my door and Mr.Iverson is their waiting for me. I hand him the envelope of money and his scowl becomes deeper.

"Where's the rest of it?" He asks

"That's all I have, I promise I'll give you more when I get paid in two weeks." I answer

"I gave you a week, a week is up." He says "You have 24 hours to leave before I call the police."

He hands me back the envelope and I walk into my apartment. Tears fill up in my eyes and I fall to the floor in tears. Where am I going to go? All I have now are the streets and there's no way in hell I'm going back to my family, I can't deal with all that again. I can't ask Shiro or Keith either because they're probably asleep at this point.

I quickly pack up my things, which is only a few clothes, my toothbrush, charger and phone into my backpack and I leave my apartment. There has to be somewhere I can go. Maybe I could sleep at the bar in the break room, not that I'll get much sleep but I'll never be late for work.

I walk down the empty, cold streets and I hear footsteps behind me, Someone is following me. I turn around to see the same man from the bar, Lotor.

"Lotor?" I ask confused "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question princess." He replies "Shouldn't you be at home, warm in your bed?"

"I got kicked out of my apartment." I say bluntly "I'm heading back to the bar so I have somewhere to sleep off the streets."

"How about I take you home?" He asks

"I'm good thanks." I reply

"I insist." He says moving closer to me and pushing his body against mine

"Lotor I said I'm fine, please let me go." I say

"I don't think I will, if you won't come then I'll force you to." He says grabbing me harshly "Who are you to defy me? You don't belong to anyone else."

"Let me go!" I shout as he begins to pull me along with him

Thats when a shot rings out and Lotor steps away from me while clutching his bleeding shoulder. I look to see where the shot came from and I see Keith holding a gun with Shiro close behind him. Keith rushes over to me and pulls me away from Lotor, covering my eyes with his hand. Then another shot rings out and I hear what sounds like a body fall to the floor.

"Trust me ok?" I hear Keith say softly

"Why?! What happened?! Where did you get the gun?!" I ask in a panic

"Well answer your questions after." I hear Shiro say "Lets go back to our place ok?"

I hear Shiro say something, probably to someone over the phone about cleaning Lotor's body. Keith leads me away but I stop in my tracks once I feel we are far enough that I won't have to see Lotor's body.

"Keith what the fuck?!" I shout "You just-You just-!"

I can barely talk though tears of fear and shock. Keith just killed someone, he deserved it but still!

"Shh Lance, calm down." Keith says "You're making to much noise."

"Making to much noise?!" I shout and then go into a hushed tone "You just killed someone..."

"He was going to hurt you." Shiro says joining us "We wouldn't let that happen."

Keith wipes my tears away but I pull back from him. He retracts his hand and looks down, dejected while I feel guilty for him.

"How did you know where I was?" I ask "Why do you just have a gun?"

"Lance, we should really take this conversation to our house." Shiro says "So let's go there and we'll answer all your questions."

I can't believe I'm going with them, but at this point I have no other option. I follow them but keep my distance. They just shot someone! How do I know I'm not next?

We arrive at a large mansion that's painted black and white. They take me inside and the uneasiness I feel becomes worse. It's really big and everything looks very expensive. Some maids come up and take away their jackets. I stop walking out of fear and they turn towards me.

"Lance it's ok, we're not going to hurt you." Shiro say

"How can I trust that?" I say

I feel so scared and betrayed. Why do they have all this money? Why do they have guns? Why did they just kill someone without batting an eyelash?

"We would never hurt you, let's go to our room and we'll answer your questions." Keith says taking my hand and pulling me along with him

They take me to their large bedroom and I look around. There is a massive bed with black and red silk sheets and blankets over it. There's a fireplace with a few lounges and fur rugs and what looks like a walk in closet, there is also a bathroom connected.

We sit down on the bed and I sense they begin to get nervous.

"So I guess you're wondering who we are huh?" Shiro says

"Shiro and I run the biggest mafia groups in America as well as the world." Keith explains "Lotor was the leader of a mafia group opposing us and trying to gain power. If he had taken you you probably would have ended up in a sex slave trade or as his personal 'pet'."

I stay silent but realise how much everything makes sense now, however I don't feel so scared or upset any more. They saved my life, they protected me from someone trying to hurt me. How could I possibly be mad at them?

"Thank you for saving me." I whisper "Sorry I got so scared and defensive."

"It wasn't your fault, we were the ones who kept this from you." Shiro says, stroking my hair

"Lance, Shiro and I really care about you." Keith says "We love you and we'll always protect you."

"I love you too." I reply, crying out happy tears

Keith pulls me towards him so our lips connect in a sweet kiss. It's forceful and passionate but perfect, just how I I imagined it. We pull apart and I look towards Shiro. Shiro kisses me as well, or feels different to Keith's. His kisses are softer but more dominating.

Keith wraps his arms around me from behind and presses a kiss to my neck, softly sucking and nibbling on it. I moan into Shiro's mouth and Shiro pushes his tongue inside of my wet cavern. Keith's hands begin to unbutton my top and pulls it off, pressing kisses and forming hickeys on my back and shoulders.

I feel ready to do this, it's been a wild ride but I feel safe around them, they'll always protect me.

I raise my hands to unbutton Shiro's shirt and he places his hands on my sides, rubbing them softly. I feel a tightness in my pants under his hands. He goes down to palm my bulge and I finally get his shirt off through all of his and Keith's touches.

I rock my hips against Keith's reception behind me and I feel his hands pull away. Something that sounds like clothing falls to the floor and Keith's hands return, slowly unzipping my hands and rubbing his hands over my bulge.

While Shiro's lips are on my neck Keith's fingers go to my mouth and I suck on each one individually. Then he removes his fingers and whispers something to Shiro.

"All fours." Shiro whispers in my ear

I get on all fours with Shiro in front of me and Keith still behind me. Keith pulls off my pants and boxers and I shiver at the cold air. The room quickly heats up though as the light turns off and the fireplace turns on, I guess Shiro pressed some button.

Keith's fingers go my hole and he pushes one finger inside me, then he pushes a second one scissoring his fingers.

"How about you get me ready?" Shiro asks and removes his pants and boxers

His erection springs out and I nervously look up towards him but still open my mouth to encase the tip. I swirl my tongue around and taste some of the pre cum. I lower my mouth onto his erection and lick around his member.

I bob my head up and down when suddenly Keith adds a third finger, making me moan. He pumps his fingers in and out of me while massaging my ass cheek. I suck harder and move faster, listening to Shiro's groans as a sign I'm doing well.

"Don't cum yet Shiro." Keith says "Or else I get to feel inside him first."

"He's just so good." Shiro replies placing a hand in my hair and brushing it

I blush at the praise but don't stop sucking and moving.

"Well how about we hurry it up then? I want my turn." Keith says running his fingers over my back

He removes his fingers from inside me and Shiro softly pull me off of his member. I look up at Shiro and we kiss deeply, he wipes away the saliva and pre-cum around my mouth before switching places with Keith.

Keith holds me close to him and kisses me deeply while Shiro lines up at my entrance and teasingly thrusts in.

"Shiro~" I whine, pushing my hips out further

Keith loosens his grip and removes his pants and boxers. His erection springs out as well, it's not as big as Shiro's but it's still very large.

Without waiting to be told I lick up and down his member, softly sucking and nibbling in the overly sensitive vein on the underside. I take his member into my mouth and suck on it, trying to figure out exactly what spots are more sensitive, at that moment Shiro snaps his hips forward and I call out in pleasure, thanks to Keith who stretched me out enough.

"Are you ok?l" Shiro asks

I remove my mouth from Keith's member and fight through a moan.

"I'm ngh~ fine~" I say through moans "It felt ahh~ really good~"

"If you want to stop just say ok?" Shiro states

I nod and return my mouth to Keith's member. When Shiro makes the first thrust I moan loudly and the wave of pleasure inside me. He gains power and speed with each thrust, slightly grazing my sweet spot but never hitting it full on.

I feel Keith twitching under me and I'm quickly figuring out what he likes. I suck harder and faster, brushing my tongue over his sensitive spots. I know I'm going to be fore tomorrow but I don't care for now, all I care about is the pleasure I'm receiving.

"You're doing so well kitten." Shiro whispers in my ear and suddenly he hits my sweet spot dead on

I moan loudly and cling to Keith tightly. I feel my legs loosing strength and my ass is beginning to bruise from Shiro's strength. Keith moans loudly and cums into my mouth. Keith pulls me up to lean agains his body and he rubs my shoulders as Shiro keeps pounding into me.

"Ahh Shiro~" I moan as he pushes further into me

Finally the tightness in me snaps and I release over Keith and I while Shiro pushes further and I feel him release inside me. It's hot and makes me feel warm inside me. Shiro pulls out of me and the carefully carry me to the top of the bed so we can sleep.

We lay down in bed with me in the middle. Their arms are protectively around me and I already know they have hidden guns under their pillows.

"Why where you out that late alone?" Keith asks

"I got kicked out of my apartment." I reply

"What? Why?" Shiro asks in shock

"I uhh, couldn't pay my rent." I say "I'm really poor and my land lord couldn't wait any longer."

"Well you're with us now." Keith says "Money isn't an issue and you can live with us."

"Are you sure?" I ask shocked "I still want to keep working though."

"Of course." Shiro states "You can keep working, we just need to make sure you're safe from people like Lotor."

I smile happily and snuggle closer into them. I feel so safe and happy in their arms. I don't care they run the mafia or have a lot of money, I love them for them and nothing will change that. They protected me and I trust them with my life.


	14. N Is For Neko

**Lance's P.O.V.**

"Get out you freak of nature!" I hear my master yell as he throws a beer bottle at my head

It smashes on the wall next to me and the beer sprays on my face, I flinch and quickly rush out of the house I was forced to stay in since I was little. Out on the freezing streets is better than that place.

I was taken from my home when I was nearly 7 because I was a neko, apparently the gene ran though our family. My family and I had kept it hidden until then with hats and long coats to hide my ears and tails.

One day when I was at school a kid grabbed the hat and everyone saw my ears. I was taken from my family because nekos are a "mysterious phenomenon" That need to betaken care of by scientists. Except instead of being taken to scientists on I was sold to the man I only knew as 'master'. If I called him anything else he would beat me. The scientists were a cover up story for the government to make money with trafficking. My family was killed shortly after for keeping me a secret.

He beat me for every mistake I made, I couldn't do anything wrong as he would hurt me. That's as far as it would go though. Whenever I would go into heat he locked me in a dark room all by myself. During heats nekos aren't supposed to be completely alone or else it's unhealthy and can lead to separation issues. Not that I wanted to be close to master anyway.

Now I'm out in the cold weather freezing because my master threw me out, he's drunk and will probably come looking for me in the morning. If I'm not by the door I'll get beat worse but I don't care any more. I just want to go to a safe place.

I'm very sensitive to the cold and my tail is really stiff, I wish I had beanie to cover my cold ears. I continue walking though the cold weather and it begins to rain. Soon the rain isn't the only thing falling down my face as I begin to cry. I just want a safe home.

Finally I make it to the road near the house and walk down it. This is as far as I've ever been. I need to keep going though. Maybe there's a store around here or somewhere I can stay for the night.

The cold eventually causes the rest of my joints to lock up and I fall to the ground soaked. I wish I was never a neko, that way everyone would be happier. Just as I begin to black out the rain over me stops and I'm picked up by a stranger, I don't recognise the scent but I feel safe in their arms. Finally the cold and exhaustion get to me and I pass out in their arms.

 **Keith's P.O.V.**  
I was walking home late at night from my job and as I turned around the corner I saw someone fall to the ground. I rushed over to see if they were ok and to my surprise it was a man with brown ears and a tail. A neko...

I can't just leave him out in the rain so I pick him up bridal style, still holding my umbrella and continue walking home faster than I was before. Soon my small apartment comes into view and I unlock the door. Once inside I quickly turn on the heater and place the strange boy in front of it.

He is still unconscious but he seems to be ok, he isn't as cold as before. I grab a towel and begun to dry off. His clothes are soaked but I really don't want to undress him. His clothing is only a thin t-shirt, a brown jacket and a pair of pants. He isn't even wearing shoes. I wonder what happened to him? He's very cute...

After a few minutes of warming up by the heater he opens his ocean blue eyes and looks around scared.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He asks inching away from me

"My name is Keith." I say calmly, obviously he's been though some shit "You're in my apartment, you're safe here."

"Safe?" He asks looking around

"Yes, do you want to tell me your name?" I ask

"L-Lance." He says looking up at me

"That's a nice name, do you want to stay here tonight?" I question

"Can I?" He asks "Don't I have to go back to master?"

"Master?" I ask confused

"Yes, my master who bought me, when I was little." He explains "He'll come looking for me. You'll get hurt!"

He begins to get more agitated and I move a little closer to him. Looking him in the eyes.

"I won't let him do anything." I say, I don't know why but I feel like I need to protect him "Like I said, you're safe here."

He nods and I see a small smile on his lips.

"You should have a warm shower, I have a change of clothes for you." I say and stand up

He follows after me and I take him to the bathroom. I hand him a new, dry towel and some of my clothes to wear after he comes out. Luckily we're about the same height. While Lance is showering I get the couch ready for me to sleep on.

 **Lance's P.O.V.**  
I feel safe here, I like the scent and it's warm. I don't know much about Keith but he seems like I can trust him. After my shower I get dressed in the clothes he gave me which is a shirt, boxers and pyjama pants. The pants can be held at my hips giving enough room for my tail.

I leave the bathroom after hanging up my towel and I see Keith putting a blanket on the couch.

"Thank you for letting me shower." I say

"It's no problem, you can sleep in my bed tonight." He replies "I'll take the couch."

"No I can't do that, I'll take the couch." I state walking over to him

"It's alright, you deserve the bed after passing out." Keith says "And because of whatever else happened."

I can't really argue with that. I guess I should just be grateful.

"Thank you then." I say happily

He smiles softly and I have to admit it's quite attractive. Even though he has that 80's mullet...

"The bedroom's the door over there." Keith says pointing to the door

I nod and begin to walk over to it.

"Oh and Lance." Keith says and I turn around "Don't worry about anything, I promise nothing will happen."

"Thank you Keith." I say and walk into the bedroom

It smells like Keith, like campfire smoke and cinnamon. The bed is soft and the warmest bed I've ever been in. I snuggle into the warm pillow and smile softly. Even though the bed is warm and I feel safe I can't seem to get to sleep.

Every time I close my eyes I see master hurting me, what if he finds Keith and hurts him for helping me? Oh god I need to leave, but if I go then Keith will think I don't like him.

Tears begin to build in my eyes and I start to sob, I'm really scared and feel so alone. That's when there's a light knock on the door and Keith walks in.

"Are you ok Lance?" He asks softly

I shake my head and wipe my tears away.

"Can I touch you?" Keith asks and I nod

He places a hand in my hair and brushes it with his hand. He crawls onto the bed and hugs me to his chest. Whispering that I'll be ok and I'm safe. I quickly feel asleep in his arms feeling like the world will never hurt me.

****Time skip to a month later****

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
It's been a month since I came to live with Keith and I've really enjoyed it. That man never came to look for me so I think I'm safe, Keith and I have both hinted we like each other, we kissed a few times but nothing serious yet and I've managed to get a job at a near by grocery store.

Keith has really helped me, from cuddling me at night time, feeding me or just making me smile my life really has gotten better, of course I still hide my neko status, I don't need to be found by the government a second time. I don't want Keith to get killed like my family.

Right now I'm laying in bed trying to figure out why I feel so hot. It couldn't be heat could it? How long has it been since my last one? Would Keith get angry at me and lock me away? No he wouldn't do that.

I start feeling more horny and I begin to rub myself with my hand. Maybe I should go find Keith, I need to tell him what's happening, maybe he will help...

I head to the living room where he is reading a book on the couch I sit next to him, very close and he immediately looks up.

"Keith~" I say rubbing up against him

"L-Lance?!" He says in shock, placing his book down

I don't say anything but continue rubbing up against him and his face turns to one of realisation.

"Lance are you going through heat?" Keith asks

"Maybe..." I mumble quietly

"Lance, let's take you back to the bedroom ok?" Keith says taking my hand

I follow after him and he takes me back to the bedroom and I sit down on the bed. He makes a move to leave an I grab his jacket.

"Don't leave." I say

"Lance I have to, you can't be around me." Keith explains "Normal Lance wouldn't want this."

"In my heats I still have complete awareness." I reply "At least for the first few days."

My tail wraps around his leg and I hug him tightly.

"So please." I beg

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" He asks

"Yes, I-I've liked you for a while now." I say blushing

"I like you too." He says with a sigh of relief

For a second we just look at each other and smile and them we press our lips against one another. This lights a fire inside me and I begin to grind against him. He pushes me back onto the bed and kisses me deeper.

He licks my bottom lip and I open up for him, becoming more submissive. He moves his tongue all around my mouth and I moan as his hands begin to rub my arms. As the kiss becomes deeper and we grind against each other harder Keith peppers kisses down my jaw and to my neck.

He sucks around trying to find my sweet spot. My whole neck is very sensitive right now which makes it feel even better. Finally he finds my sweet spot right above my collar bone and I moan and begin to produce slick soaking my boxers.

I wrap my tail around Keith's leg begging him for more. He listens and quickly takes off my top.

"Tell me if you want to stop ok?" He asks and then takes one of my nipples into my mouth while pinching the other

I moan again and he kisses down my stomach to my lower area. He pulls off my shorts and rubs the tent in my boxers. His other hand goes behind me to rub the base of my tail which is very sensitive.

"Ahh Keith~" I moan and tug at his shirt

He pulls it off quickly and then softly trails his hand down my body to my boxers. He pulls off my boxers and my member springs out, dripping with pre cum. Keith smirks and presses a kiss to the head. Then his tongue darts out and licks around my tip.

"Ngh Keith~" I say tugging his hair

He licks up and down the sides of my member, playing close attention to the vein on the underside. Then he quickly takes my member into his mouth. I arch my back trying to feel more of his mouth. He takes more and more in, moving his mouth up and down. His hand is still on my tail rubbing it but then it moves to my hole.

He presses a finger inside me and it slides in with ease because of the slick, then he adds a second and third, pumping them and brushing them against one of my prostates, nekos have 3.

"Ahh more~" I beg

"You're so wet Lance." Keith says softly "Is this slick?"

"Ngh yes~" I reply, bucking my hips to feel his fingers more

He removes his fingers and I feel so empty.

"Please I need you to fill me up~" I say pulling him closer

I use my tail to pull him closer to me, feeling the bulge in his pants pushing against my wet hole. He connects our lips again and one of his hands goes to my ears and he scratches them. They're very sensitive and I moan into the kiss, his other hand unbuckles his pants and he pulls off his boxers.

"Do you want it?" Keith whispers huskily into my ear

"Yes, please~" I whine

I feel his tip at my entrance and he slowly presses in, I use my tail to push him further and soon he is in the whole way. I feel full and I moan loudly.

"You're very sensitive aren't you?" Keith asks and gives a slight thrust

I can't form any words so I just nod. He thrusts in and out again making me moan louder. The thrusting becomes faster and stronger and I cling to him, leaving scratch marks in his back. His lips go to my neck and leave another hickey. I love it, it's like the marks we give to our mates, would Keith want to be my mate?

My thoughts are cut off by an intense wave of pleasure as he hits one of my sweet sports, then he his a second which is more sensitive. As he pushes deeper he hits the third which is the most sensitive and I scream in pleasure.

There's a tight know forming in my stomach and I move my hips to match Keith's thrusts. Soon enough the knot snaps and I cum all over my stomach with a moan of pleasure, I feel a wave of heat inside me and Keith moans loudly, cumming inside.

We stay connected for a few seconds before Keith pulls out and we lay down, me in his arms.

"Male nekos can't get pregnant right?" He asks looking very nervous

I giggle and shake my head.

"Nope, we aren't that weird." I laugh

He presses a kiss to my forehead and smiles softly. I hug him back tightly and begin to doze of, knowing when I wake up I'll need release again. For now I just want Keith to stay close to me.

"Hey, remember how I promised nothing will happen to you?" He asks "That promise still stands, I'll help you as much as you want ok?"

"Ok, I wouldn't want to spend my heat with anyone else." I reply looking up to him and we press our lips together for a final kiss before I fall asleep


	15. O Is For Omegaverse

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
I nervously walk into school, I know I really shouldn't be here but I have a test today and I don't want to take it another time. It's easier to take the test when the information is still fresh in my mind. Of course that raises another issue...

I'm an omega in pre-heat. I'm hoping no one notices but I don't think I have luck on my side today. My heat should start in two days but for all I know it could start right now. I just need to get through today and then it's smooth sailing, kind of. Heats are never exactly easy...

I make it to my locker with no one bothering me, so far so good

"Lance." I hear my friend Pidge say and I turn towards her

"What's up Pigeon?" I reply

"You're in pre-heat, you can't be at school." She whisper-shouts

"It's just for today, I need to take my maths test." I explain

"What if someone decides you're a good target and tries to 'help' you in your heat?" Pidge asks while making quotes with her hands

"I know, I know, but it's either this or I fail." I sigh

"You shouldn't put school before your well being." She says

"You do." I reply

"That's different." She grumbles

"I agree with Pidge." Our other friend Hunk says, walking over to us "You shouldn't put yourself at risk."

"Well I can't go home now, I may as well stay for the test, it's right before lunch." I state

"You should tell Keith. He's in most of your classes right?" Pidge asks "He'll protect you from the other alphas."

"That's probably a good idea." I reply "If I have to be here then I should probably trust Keith to protect me."

I grab my phone and send a message to Keith to come to my locker. Pidge and Hunk tell me they won't leave me alone until he's here. I'm glad I'm not alone, if I was I think I would be freaking out.

Keith turns down the hall and immediately makes a beeline towards me. Damn does he always look this hot? He has a red shirt, black leather jacket, black pants and black boots. Even his mullet looks amazing.

"Lance what are you doing here?" Keith asks "I can smell you're in pre-heat."

"We have the maths test, I can't miss it." I reply

"Keith we've already told him to go home, he won't listen." Hunk says

Keith wraps his arm around my waist, Keith is an alpha so he can tell I'm in pre-heat easily. Most people are scared of Keith so I'm hoping it's enough to keep the other alphas away.

"Fine." Keith says "But don't do anything to risky, I'll stay with you."

I hug him tightly and feel a sense of calmness wash over me.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I reply

"Hunk and I need to go ask Mr.Smythe something, we'll see you two later." Pidge says

"Be careful buddy." Hunk says before they walk away

"We should get ready for our first lesson." Keith says

"Yeah." I agree, turning to grab my English book

We walk down the hallway, Keith's arm is protectively around me but I can see side glances from the alphas around me.

We arrive at out classroom and sit down on our desks which are at the back, furthest away form the teacher. Keith growls at anyone who comes to close to me.

"I'm still staying at your house during my heat right?" I ask

Keith doesn't have any parents and his older brother moved out with his husband so Keith lives alone. It's perfect to spend my heat there with him because it's safe and I can be as loud as I want. Plus it smells like Keith and Keith can protect me from anything.

"Of course, do you still want me to help you in your heat?" Keith replies

"Of course, I wouldn't want anyone else." I state

Keith is glaring at someone but when I turn to see who it is all I see is James, one of Keith's rivals. I used to be his rival but now that we're dating it changes things. Now we're one team. James is pretty horrible to Keith, always making fun of his parents. The fact that James is also an alpha makes matters worse.

"James has been staring at you." He whispers

"Don't worry about him." I reply

"It's your smell." Keith says "You smell amazing."

I blush at his compliment and smile, kissing his cheek. This distracts Keith from James and he starts to pay more attention towards me. He kisses my forehead and holds me close to him.

"Damn I'm starting to get nesting urges." I sigh "I hope this day goes quickly."

"After the test I'm taking you home." Keith states

"But can we get lunch first, they're making nachos and I've been craving them." I reply

"Fine, but after that we're going home." Keith says "No complaints."

"As if I'd complain about spending time with you." I chuckle

The rest of the class comes in and so does the teacher. The lesson begins and Keith continues to sit close to me, ensuring no one stares at me or tries to talk to me. Usually I'd find it annoying but it's just easier this way.

****Time skip to lunch****

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
The test went smoothly and now it's lunch time. I got a small plate of nachos and Keith is watching me eat, smiling softly.

"Oops, I forgot water." I say "Can you watch my plate? I don't want anyone taking it."

"I'll go get it, stay here." Keith replies "I'll be right back."

I love it when Keith is like this. A little overprotective and taking care of my every need. Just as Keith leaves I sense an alpha sitting down next to me.

"Hey Lance." The alpha says and I look up to see James

"What do you want James?" I ask with a sigh

"Since your guard dog is gone I want to talk." James says "You're obviously about to go into heat, you smell amazing. It was very distracting during the test."

"Your point?" I ask annoyed "Keith will be upset if he sees you talking to me."

"I don't care about him, let's talk about you." James says, placing a hand on my thigh "Did Keith abandon you? How about I take over as your heat partner?"

"I didn't abandon him James, get lost." Keith says, appearing behind me

"What type of alpha leaves his omega in pre-heat alone? Even for a few minutes?" James asks "You left him just like your parents left you."

Keith growls but I grab his hand, reminding him to stay calm and not give into the fight.

"Get your hands off of Lance." Keith growls

"So you're Lance's heat partner?" James asks

"He's my boyfriend, not just a heat partner." I say "Keith I'm ready to go."

James stands up as well and pulls me back.

"Lance I would be much better as a boyfriend as well as a heat partner." James says "I'm always beating Keith in everything, wouldn't you rather have a superior alpha?"

"I already do." I reply, yanking my arm back

James makes a move to grab me and Keith growls, standing in front of me. Suddenly I feel a wave of heat and my clothes begin to rub uncomfortably on my body.

"Keith, can we please just go." I ask

Keith nods and we turn to leave, Keith's already sensed my heat has started. James make some final move to grab me and he ends up touching my scent gland, making me yelp in pain at the force he touched it with. During heat you have to be careful with scent glands because they're so sensitive, Keith always knows just what to do...

Keith turns around and punches James in the nose, James staggers back in pain and shock. Before anything else can happen Keith pulls me through the schools halls to his motorcycle, handing me a helmet.

"Are you mad?" I ask nervously

"Not at you, just at that idiot." Keith sighs

"I'm sorry I made us stay back." I say looking down, the guilt washes over me

"No Lance it isn't your fault." Keith says hugging me "It's my job to care for you and make you happy, James is just an asshole. Now let's go home."

He sits in his motorcycle and I climb behind him. Wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. He turns in his motorbike and begins to ride home. My nesting urges are starting to get stronger and I'm finding it hard to breath in the tight helmet. My clothes are rubbing against me very uncomfortably.

Finally we make it to Keith's apartment complex and he quickly takes me to his apartment. Once inside I'm met with the safe smell of Keith and the familiar scent of his apartment.

"Do you remember where the blankets are kept?" Keith asks me

I nod and head to the spare blanket cupboard, grabbing out a few of my favourites. They're mainly red and blue. I carry them to the bedroom and start assembling them on the big bed in the centre of the room. Keith got it especially for me.

I go to the closet and grab some of Keith's clothes but they don't smell like him enough. I quietly head to the laundry room and grab some of his dirty tops. Once I have them I walk back to my nest and find the perfect place for each piece of clothing. I try to make sure my nest is perfect and I really like how it turned out, what if Keith doesn't though?

I take off my shoes, top and pants. My skin is a little red from my clothing rubbing in my oversensitive skin but it doesn't hurt. I have a birth control implant in my arm so no matter what, I won't get pregnant. I climb into my nest and let out a chirp, calling Keith to me. He arrives at the doorway a few seconds later and smiles softly.

"Your nest looks amazing." Keith says

My inner omega delights at the praise given and I hold my arms out for Keith, I'm feeling so hot now. Keith kicks off his boots and walks over to me, carefully stepping into my nest.

I hug him tightly and try to feel his cold skin and leather jacket. It doesn't help much as slick starts to come out of me. I purr, trying to tell Keith what I want, I need him.

"Do you need something Lance?" Keith asks with a chuckle

"I need you alpha~" I reply "Please?"

Keith wraps his hand around my waist and moves it lower to my butt.

"Well I can't leave such a good Omega to suffer heat alone can I?" Keith questions

He presses his lips to mine in a passionate kiss and his hands hold me tightly. I pull him down so I'm laying on my back while he's pinning me to the bed, our lips still connected. He licks my lower lip and I open up my mouth for him.

"Forever the pleasing omega." Keith chuckles and kisses me again

He pushes his tongue inside my mouth and the kiss becomes more passionate. I start to get impatient and I grind against Keith, I need him inside me.

"Getting impatient are we?" Keith asks "Well why don't you prepare me?"

Keith sits back and I look him in the eyes, his eyes are filled with desire. I sit up and begin to pull off his jacket and shirt, putting them in their place in my nest and then I unbuckle his pants and pull them down. Soon he is left only in his boxers with a large tent.

I let down and pull off his boxers, watching his large erection spring out. There is beading pre-cum at the tip and I lick my lips. I take his tip into my mouth and swirl my tongue around his head. Then I lower my mouth to take more of him into my mouth. His moans push me on and I start to bob and suck on his member.

Keith places a hand in my hair and pushes me down more, I follow his unsaid instructions and take more of him into my mouth. I hollow out my cheeks and suck harder, coating him in a thick layer of saliva. Slick is starting to leak out of my hole and I whine.

Keith pulls me up gently and wipes my mouth. He moves his lips to my neck and sucks harshly on one spot, leaving a large purple mark. He continues making marks, getting dangerously close to my scent glands. Finally he presses his lips on my scent gland and I moan loudly.

"Ahh Keith~!" I moan loudly

He continues sucking and nibbling until my neck is covered in purple and red marks. I feel a wave of heat wash over me and I whine, begging for him inside me.

"Such a pretty omega." He chuckles "You're being so good."

Keith always knows just what to say to make my omega happy. He moves me so I'm on all fours while he is behind me. I feel a finger enter me and I let out a moan, then a second and third, stretching me out. Keith removes his fingers and I feel something else at my hole, Keith's tongue. He laps up the slick leaking out and pushes his tongue inside.

"The sweetest thing I've ever tasted." He chuckles and turns me around again

Keith moves me so my back is on the mattress, and lines up his tip at my entrance. I move my hips to push him further but he holds down my waist so I can't move.

"Please alpha~" I beg "I need you~"

Keith pushes in about one third of the way. I moan at the feeling and tilt my neck, completely exposing my scent glands as a sign of submission. He pushes further into me and I claw into his back. Finally he is completely sheathed inside me.

"Ahh it feels good alpha~" I moan "You feel so good~"

Keith pulls out about half way and then thrusts back in. I moan in pleasure and rock my hips, trying to feel more of him. He repeats this action again and again, turning me into a moaning mess under him. His thrusts get more powerful and I can feel the pleasure deep inside of me.

"Gonna cum alpha~" I moan

"Then cum for me." He replies

"Want your knot first~" I beg

He makes an acknowledging hum and continues to thrust in and out of me, hitting my sweet spot making me scream. I feel him twitch inside me and I know he's close. I rock my hips back and forth until, he pushes inside me as far as he can and I feel a burst of heat inside me. The base of his member swells up, stretching me completely and knotting me.

I cum with a loud moan over our chests, resting my head on one of the pillows. I pant heavily, feeling the stretch of Keith's knot. For now my heat is satisfied and I'm really tired. I just want to lay in my nest with Keith.

Keith carefully adjusts us we're in the centre of my nest with his arms protectively around me. He is cooking at me and giving me small praises. I smile happily and let out s purr, showing him I'm content and pleased. His arms around me tighten as I nip at his neck and collarbones.

"I love you Lance." Keith whispers

"I love you too. I reply "I promise I'll never leave you for someone like James."

"I know you wouldn't, he isn't worthy of you." He chuckles "Now you should sleep, conserve your energy because I'm not done with you yet. I'll make this your best heat ever."


	16. P Is For Pet

**Shiro's P.O.V.**  
The team is at the space mall and I instructed them not to go off by themselves but I guess I'm breaking my own rule. I want to get something very special for Lance and I don't want anyone else to know.

I find the store I'm looking for, it's a mysterious dark shop with what looks like an old alien huddled over a pot of something that smells horrible.

"I've been expecting you, Shiro of the Black Lion." The alien croaks turning towards me "And I know what you seek."

"How do you know?" I ask

"Don't ask questions." She snaps "Now, if you give this pill to the blue paladin he will take on the ears and tail as well as certain characteristics of one of your earthen animals."

She hands me a vial with a small pill and then ushers me out of the store after I pay.

"Be warned, the pill will trigger a heat very quickly, after the heat the effects of the pill will wear off." She says and then turns back into the store

I walk away quickly, I don't want anyone to know what happened and I arrive at the food court where I see Hunk helping one of the chefs just like I heard last time. Pidge is sitting at one of the tables on her laptop.

"Hey Shiro!" He calls out "Come over here and try this!"

He gives me a bowl of some weird looking food but I eat it anyway. It tastes amazing and I praise Hunk for this. Once I'm finished I place my plate in the cleaning bin and turn to see Lance walking towards us. There are a few guys close behind him as if they're checking him out. Jealousy strikes my heart as I see them looking at Lance.

Lance bounds over to me and wraps me in a hug.

"These guys won't leave me alone 'kashi." He whispers in my ear

I use the quickest method possible to get these guys to leave Lance alone which his kissing him fully on the lips. The guys immediately leave and he kisses me again, I hold him tightly as if someone will try to take him away.

"Thank you Shiro." He says happily

"What happened to Keith? I thought you two went off together?" I ask

"I lost him in the knife store, then one of those guys grabbed me and started flirting so I went searching for you." Lance replies

I sit back on my chair with Lance on my lap. We keep talking quietly to each other until eventually Keith walks into the food court.

"Sorry guys, I ran into that mall cop again." He sighs "I think we should go before we all get arrested."

"Did everyone get what they were searching for?" I ask and everyone nods

We head back to the ship where Allura and Coran have finished repairs. The small vial is still in my pocket and I get excited about trying it. Lance is going to be so cute, I wonder what animal he will turn out to be? I'm guessing it's based on personality. He'll be my own little pet.

We arrive back at the castle and I take Lance to my room. I want to make sure he is ok with this.

"Lance, I got you something at the mall." I say pulling out the vial

"Drugs? I'm sorry what?" He asks shocked

"Not quite." I reply "It's a pill that will give you the ears and tail of an animal, as well as some of the characteristics. It'll also trigger a heat that will make certain... acts feel amazing."

"What animal?" He asks

"I think it's personality based." I reply "You'll be my own little pet."

"Hmmm..." He hums thinking carefully

 **Lance's P.O.V.**  
Do I want to take it? I trust Shiro and his judgement. He also paid for it and he saved me from those guys today. What's the harm?

"Ok then, I'll take it." I reply "I still don't support random pills though."

Shiro hands me the vial with the pill and I open it. I swallow the pill dry and wait from something to change but nothing happens.

"Maybe it takes some time?" I say, suddenly I get really tired and nearly fall to the ground but Shiro catches me

"Are you ok?" He asks

"Yeah, I'm just really tired." I say

Shiro picks me up bridal style and takes me to the bed. He removes my shoes and then places me in the bed. He climbs in next to me and holds me close, placing his arms around me. I fall asleep quickly and in my dreams I can feel something push through my lower back and on the top of my head.

I wake up a few hours later and I raise my hands up to my face, it doesn't feel any different, I move my hands up to my hair and on top of my head there are two ears. A tail is wagging behind me and I rush to the mirror to look at myself. I have a pair of dog ears and a fluffy tail, I guess I turned into a dog.

I rush back over to Shiro and shake him awake. For some reason I feel overly excited and happy.

"Shiro wake up, look!" I say

He opens his eyes and looks over at me, I see a blush form over his cheeks and he raises a hand to my ears. He softly strokes then and I realise how sensitive the are to other people's touches.

"Cute." He says and presses a kiss to my forehead

We decide to get up and get dressed for the day, I feel nervous knowing that soon I'll go though a 'heat' or something. I wonder what it feels like?

After getting ready I realise I can't properly wear my pants, I could get them off perfectly fine but they push against my tail and squish it. My booty-shorts are fine though as they sit under my tail.

"Shiroo, I can't wear any pants..." I complain "They hurt my tail..."

"Ok, well you can just stay here for today alright?" He asks "I'll go tell the team you feel sick."

"Wait!" I shout as he starts to open the door "You'll come back right? You won't leave?"

"No Lance, I'll tell everyone that it's a rest day." Shiro says "I'll be back in ten minutes."

He leaves and I sit on the floor in front of the door. What if Shiro doesn't come back? What if he just left and flew back to earth? No that's crazy, why would he just leave? But what if he did?! What if he decided I'm ugly and doesn't want anything to do with me?

The door opens again and Shiro walks in. I quickly jump on him, hugging him tightly.

"I thought you weren't coming back!" I say "I thought you left!"

"I guess you really are like a dog, more like a puppy." He says and strokes my hair "You're my pet."

I press kisses on his cheeks and neck and he picks me up. His hands are on my ass while I wrap my legs around his waist. Is it just me or is the room getting hotter?

"Shiro I'm too hot~" I whine pushing off of him "I think I'm going into heat~"

"I didn't think a heat would come this fast." He says, petting my ears "I guess this way you won't be out of commission for to long."

He strokes a hand down my side and I feel hotter, suddenly my body snaps into an oversensitive state and I feel so horny, I need something to fill me up.

"Nooo~" I reply, it's as if a haze has come over me "I don't want to be able to walk for a week~ Every time I move I want to be reminded of you inside of me~ I want to be able to feel your hot cum inside me for as long as I can~ I want my stomach to bulge with proof of your love for me~"

"Wow pet." He says blushing wildly "You sure as hell know what to say to make me want to fuck you into next week."

I grind up against him and attempt to pull off my jacket and top. I can't move without wanting to cry out at the uncomfortable feeling of clothes, they're scratching me...

"Here pet." Shiro says, gently pulling off my top and jacket for me

Once the cool air around me hits my skin I whine at being to cold.

"You're definitely a puppy." Shiro whispers "Begging for attention and whining until you get it."

"But you like it." I reply

He chuckles and kisses my neck while playing with my ears.

"Ahh~" I moan as pleasure shoots straight to my member which is still covered

I lean back onto the bed, pulling Shiro so he's hovering over me. We press our lips together in a passionate kiss. His hands rub all over my body as I moan and writhe under him. I feel my erection get bigger and harder as it begs for some attention.

Shiro palms my bulge and pulls down the booty shorts I'm wearing, he runs a hand over my ass cheeks and massages them, softly pulling them away from each other. He rubs his hand over my weeping dick and pumps it up and down. He gathers some of my pre cum and presses his thumb into my waiting hole.

"Wow it sucks me right in." He says huskily

"No foreplay~" I beg "I need you inside me~"

"Hmm ok, I'll make sure you won't able to walk for at least a week." He whispers

Shiro leans over me to the nightstand and grabs a bottle of lube. He takes off his pants and boxers and his massive erection springs out. Every time I always get nervous and excited at his size but this time all I want is for it to be inside me, making me scream out Shiro's name.

Shiro quickly rubs the lube all over his erection, he has to go back for a second squirt which shows how big he is. Shiro lines up to my hole and rubs it with his tip.

"Ready?" He asks and I nod

He quickly pushes in and I yelp in pleasure at the feeling of being full. I still need more, I want to be filled with his cum.

"Who's pet are you?" Shiro grunts

"Ahh~ Yours~!" I moan

I rock my hips as he thrusts his thick cock in and out of me, kissing my neck and leaving possessive hickeys. His hands brush against my nipples which harden immediately under his touch. I feel my first release coming quickly in my overly sensitive state.

"Shiro~" I moan "I'm going to cum!"

I release over my stomach but I'm not satisfied, Shiro hasn't cum and I'm not full. He continues pounding in and out of me, hitting all the right spots except my one most sensitive spot. I rock my hips up to meet his thrusts and I moan loudly, clinging to his back. Finally I feel him twitch inside me and he releases.

I feel the heat deep inside of me, I need more. Shiro moves me around so I'm on all fours and my tail begins to wag excitedly. Shiro strokes my tail as he pushes into me again.

"You're so cute pet." He says and kisses my neck

He snaps his hips forward and continues thrusting with all the power he can muster. I can feel his member deep inside of me and he reaches his hand around to pump my erection. The tightness in my abdomen returns and I feel the build up again.

"You're so tight." Shiro whispers "Lets cum together."

I hold on a little while longer when suddenly he hits my prostate and I scream in pleasure

"Oh god right there~!" I yell, I'm so glad the rooms are soundproof "I can't hold anymore."

"Then come." He says and pushes inside me extremely hard

We both cum at the same time, I release as he fills me up. My belly is slightly bulging now but my heat is still asking for more. I can tell Shiro is pretty tired at this point so once he pulls out of me I push him against the head board. Facing him I lower myself onto his member and I can see the bulge in my stomach.

I raise myself up and down on his member, hitting my prostate each time. Shiro weakly grabs my hips and rubs them as I continue lowing myself up and down. I remove his vest and shirt to be able to feel his body more.

I suck on his neck as I continue riding him. I hear a final groan from him as he cums again and this time it seems to satisfy my heat. I moan loudly as I cum after him and release on our chests.

I pull off of him and notice how shaky my legs are. Shiro pulls me next to him and I curl up. His hand is placed over the bulge in my belly.

"It's so soft and squishy." He whispers, pulling the blankets over us

"I can feel your cum inside me." I say

"Maybe next time I'll take a pill as well." Shiro states "Imagine both of us in heat."

"You'll be able to fill me up so much." I say kissing him softly

We kiss for a few minutes before I begin to fall asleep. My heat was amazing, I can't believe how amazing that felt. If it's Shiro I don't mind being his 'pet'. It makes both of us happy and I feel so satisfied.


	17. Q Is For Quiet

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
I'm stuck in the car with my four siblings, my parents and my boyfriend Keith. Although my family doesn't know he's my boyfriend. I invited Keith to go to New York with us for our family Christmas, we had to drive there because we couldn't afford the plane tickets.

Originally we were going to go to Cuba but it's easier to go to New York because that's where my cousins moves. Keith was going to spend his holidays at the orphanage and I didn't want that to happen so I begged my Mamá to let Keith come with us and she said yes.

For the next few days we will stay at a hotel, Keith and I get our own room, my two brothers get their room and then my sisters, my parents are sharing a rook as well so Keith and I will be alone.

The car ride is filled with Spanish songs and happy yelling, excitedly talking about our destination. I'll see my abuela for the first time since last Christmas. My family is very traditional so I'm too scared to tell them the truth about Keith and I. Everything should be fine if we don't do comply things in front of anyone.

We pull up at the hotel when it's still daylight and get out of the car, stretching our legs.

"It's a nice hotel." Keith says

"Yeah, hopefully our room is nice as well." I reply

We go to grab our bags and I get a suspicious look from Veronica but she doesn't say anything. We walk to the front desk to check in and once we have our room keys we head to our rooms.

Inside Keith and I's room is very nice. There's two large double beds, a bathroom with a spa like bath, a mini fridge, a balcony looking over the city, a tv, a table with chairs and a tiny couch with a coffee table.

I place my bag down and jump onto the bed which is so soft.

"It's so nice in here." I say

"It's a little cold." Keith replies "But I like it."

Keith lays down on the bed next to me and we look at each other. I press a kiss to his nose watching his face turn red.

"You're so cute." I giggle

"Am not." He replies looking annoyed but then smiles "You're the cute one."

We get off the bed and unpack out suitcases, I finish quickly and walk over to Keith to help him but we get a little side tracked. I turn Keith around to face me and kiss him softly, he kisses back and soon it's a full blown make out session. A knock at the door interrupts us and I sigh.

"That's probably one of my siblings telling us we're going for dinner." I say and get up to answer the door

I was right, it was Rachel who tells us we're going out for dinner at some fancy restaurant and that we need to get ready. When the door closes Keith appears behind me, scaring me but not to much. We kiss again, against the door and I smile softly.

"We have to keep our noise down, the walls are thin." Keith warns before kissing me again

"Not yet, we have to go to dinner." I reply

"So after dinner?" Keith asks

"Definitely." I answer

****Time skip to after dinner****

**Lance's P.O.V.**

"That was such a good meal." I say, opening the door to Keith and I's hotel room

"It was really good." Keith says following me inside and closing the door, locking it "But I was more excited about what comes after dinner."

"It sounds like you want me to cum after dinner." I reply, sitting down onto the bed

Keith pushes me down, pinning me to the mattress and smirking.

"Oh I definitely do." Keith chuckles "But you have to stay quiet, don't want your family to hear us now do we?"

I pull Keith in for another kiss and he moves his knee so it's nestled right on my bulge, rubbing it in circles. I try to hold back from moaning but it's hard, thanks to Keith's rubbing and kissing. He licks my bottom lip and I open up, worried I'd moan if he grabbed my ass of anything else to make me open up.

Keith pushes his tongue inside my mouth and licks all around it, marking every place as his. I unbutton his shirt and push it off of him, watching it fall off his toned body. Keith doesn't look like it with clothes on but he is very muscular.

"Like what you see?" Keith asks

"Shut up and fuck me." I whisper

"So quiet, I wonder how long that will last." Keith says and pulls off my shirt

He presses kisses to my chest and leaves a large hickey over my right nipple. He couldn't give me one on the neck because my parents would see. Keith slowly pulls down his pants and kicks off his boots, leaving him in his boxers.

"How about you keep your mouth busy by sucking me off?" Keith asks

"Gladly." I reply

Keith sits on the edge of the bed and I'm on the floor between his legs. I pull down his red boxers and watch his erection spring out. I give an experimental lick on the vein on the underside and Keith stifles a moan. I like pleasing keith so I do it again and again, hearing his cute moans.

I open my mouth more and take in his tip, then to the middle of his member. I start to bob my head up and down, sucking and licking all over his sensitive skin. I relax my throat and push myself further, taking him fully to the base. He covers his mouth with his hand and feel him twitch in my mouth.

With a grunt he cums into my mouth and I pull off his member, swallowing the liquid in my mouth. I sit back on the bed with my ass in the air again and Keith pulls down my pants. I remove my shoes as well which leaves me completely naked except for my boxers.

Keith pulls at the waistband of my boxers and slowly tugs them down, letting my hardened member out of its confinement. I bury my face into the pillow and Keith pushes a finger inside me, I guess he already wet his fingers because they slide in with ease. He adds a second and third finger inside of me.

I moan into the pillow and try to keep my voice quiet but it's really hard. When Keith removes his fingers and lines up his tip with my hole I shove my face deeper into the pillow. Keith slowly thrusts in to the base and I gasp in pleasure. He slowly thrusts out and in, I roll my hips back to match his thrusts.

"Lance and Keith?" I hear my mamá say through the door

I freeze but Keith continues to thrust, I need to respond but it's hard to concentrate with Keith's dick inside me.

"Yes mamá?!" I ask, trying not to let my moans through

"Papá and I are going to bed." She says "Don't watch tv too loud and get a good nights sleep ok?"

"Ok mamá, goodnight." I reply

Keith suddenly roughly thrusts inside me and I silently scream. I try to glare at him but I can't concentrate on anything other than staying quiet. Keith pulls out the whole way and roughly thrusts back in, hitting my prostate roughly. Keith thrusts harder and faster, I nearly scream in pleasure but Keith covers my mouth.

Keith brushes against all my sensitive spots and I bite the pillow. I let out another moan and Keith slows down his thrusts.

"You can't be to loud, what if someone hears?" Keith asks slyly

After a few more thrusts I feel a knot form in my stomach and I try to tell Keith I'm close but I can't open my mouth without moaning. With a near silent moan I cum over my stomach, Keith releases inside me and we stay connected while we catch out breath.

"Do you think anyone heard?" I ask as Keith pulls out of me

"No I don't think so, you were very quiet." Keith replies "The beds are also sturdy so it didn't bang against the wall."

"I'm glad, can we have a shower before sleeping?" I question

"Of course." Keith answers

I weakly walk to the shower with Keith helping me. My legs are shakey but I still have the strength to stand up. Keith turns on the shower and as the warm water falls down our bodies. After cleaning off all the sticky white fluid I hug Keith who in return holds me tightly.

"Do you think you'll tell your family about us?" Keith asks

"Eventually, but I don't want to right now." I answer "I'm worried it'll ruin Christmas."

"Tell them in your own time, I know how scary it is." He replies

After our shower we get dressed in our pyjamas and crawl into bed. Luckily there's nothing on the sheets to hint at what happened.

"Tomorrow we'll need to make it look like I slept in that bed and not yours." Keith says

"We'll worry about that tomorrow." I say pulling Keith down to last with me "Sleep."

Keith lays down next to me and we quickly fall asleep, holding each other close. One day I'll tell my family about Keith and I but not now, I don't I feel like I'm ready. As long as I'm with Keith everything's perfect.


	18. R Is For Roleplay

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
I'm scrolling through my Instagram eyeing Shiro and his obvious nervousness. He's trying pretend he's reading but I can tell he's not even paying attention to what's on the page. He's been nervous and stressed all day but he insists nothing is wrong.

I'm starting to get really worried about him. He only acts like this after he has nightmares or he's really stressed at work. I really should confront him about this again, there's no chance of solving it if I don't know what's going on.

"Shiro, come here." I say and he looks over to me, walking over and sitting down

I wrap my arms around him and press a kiss to his cheek.

"You know you can come talk to me whenever you want right?" I ask "I'm here for you."

"I know." He replies, looking down nervously

"So why don't you tell me what's going on?" I question "Obviously something is wrong and I want to help."

"I just don't know how you'd react." Shiro sighs

"I won't judge you." I state, smiling softly

"Well ok, what if I told you I wanted to role play?" Shiro says and my breath catches in my throat

"Role play?" I ask confused

"I've read about people role playing during sex." He explains "It sounds like a lot of fun."

"So what type of role play did you have in mind?" I ask "Student and teacher? Daddy and sugar baby?"

"Master and slave." He says catching me off guard

"Why master and slave?" I ask

"What If I said I wanted complete control over you?" Shiro asks, turning towards me "That I want to tell you what to do and how to act. That the situation could be completely out of your hands if you wanted, that all you'd need to focus on is the pleasure you feel."

"Well that sounds pretty hot." I say "I'd say yes."

"Well then, when do you want it?" Shiro asks

"What about right now? All that talk made me especially horny." I answer

Shiro smiles and picks me up, I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me with ease. We press out lips together in a passionate kiss and Shiro's carries me to the bedroom. Once inside he places me on the bed and pulls away.

"We need to talk about this." Shiro says "Like safewords and stuff."

"Ok, want to go with the basic ones?" I ask "Like red for stop, green for go and yellow for slow down?"

"They seem the easiest to remember." Shiro agrees

I crawl into his lap, pressing a kiss to his lips, not expecting to be pushed off and land on the floor. I didn't hurt myself but I look up in shock.

"Did you think you could just kiss me slave?" Shiro asks

"Shiro?" I ask shocked

He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him, he's holding tightly but not enough to hurt me.

"Call me master." He growls

I sit up a little straighter and look into his eyes.

"Sorry master~" I say and Shiro smirks

"That's more like it." Shiro says "You're my slave."

"Only your's master." I giggle

"Well how about you show me?" He asks

I look down to the huge tent forming in his pants and gingerly unzip his pants, pulling down his boxers. His huge erection springs out and I start to feel a little nervous.

"Don't keep me waiting slave." Shiro growls and I move so I can take his tip into my mouth

I open my mouth and take in his throbbing red tip. I suck softly on it and Shiro's hand goes to the back of my head, quickly pushing me down, forcing me to take in more. I yelp slightly but continue to push my head down further. I hollow out my cheeks and suck harder on Shiro, bobbing my head up and down.

His soft moans and groans give me confidence and I continue to suck him off. After a few minutes I feel him twitch and with a loud moan he cums into my mouth.

"Swallow it all." He says as I pull off of his dick

I swallow it but a little dribbles out of the corner of my mouth.

"You spilt it." Shiro says, wiping it away harshly

"You just came too much!" I defend myself

"Silence slave, I think you need some punishment." Shiro smirks "I can't have a disobedient slave."

I get more excited at his words and my pants become very tight. What's he going to do? Spank me? Leave me on the edge? Be extra rough? I'm ready for anything. I'm really starting to like this role play thing. I love seeing Shiro being this dominant.

Shiro pulls me up so I'm bent over his lap, he pulls down my pants and boxers revealing my bare ass.

"What are you going to do master?" I ask

"I think you know." He replies

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain on my ass and I cry out.

"Does that hurt slave?" Shiro asks, stroking my ass cheek and then slapping it again

It hurts but it strangely feels good as well. Shiro repeats this action, only using his human hand. I don't know if I'd be able to handle the metal one. After about nine slaps Shiro rubs my bright red cheeks softly.

"Learnt your lesson?" Shiro asks

"Yes master." I reply, panting

"Now how about I see if this cute little hole will do a better job at swallowing my cum than your mouth?" Shiro says, rubbing his thumb over my hole

"Ahh Master~" I moan as he pulls open my hole with his thumb

"How cute, this is how I like you slave." He says "On my lap, moaning my name. Now I'll make you beg, but first strip."

I pull off my pants and boxers fully before taking off my shirt. Shiro removes his clothes as well. He moves me so I'm on my back on the bed and he's above me. Butterflies fly around in my stomach and Shiro lines up with my entrance.

"You haven't stretched me master." I say

"I don't think you need it." He smirks

He pushes a little into me and it feels a little painful but also good. I try to move my hips to take more of him in but he moves with me keeping his tip in the same spot.

"Please master~" I beg and he pushes in a little more

"Who do you belong to?" Shiro whispers in my ear "Answer and I'll give you what you want."

"You master!" I beg "Please~"

"Not very convincing slave." Shiro chuckles

"I belong to master Shiro!~" I moan "Only you master, more please~"

He suddenly snaps his hips in the full way and I scream in pain and pleasure. I feel so full and he's stretching me so wide, but the pain doesn't seem to be fading away fast enough.

Shiro starts thrusting slowly, I think he's trying to make sure I'm ok from his sudden movement. I try to focus on the pleasure but the pain isn't going away. I don't know, I should still be stretched from yesterday.

"Ahh red!" I call out and Shiro stops immediately

"Lance are you ok?" Shiro asks worried

"I think so, I just need a moment." I say resting my head on his shoulder

Shiro nods and presses a kiss to my forehead, whispering about how I'm a good boy and I'm doing perfectly.

"I'm ok now." I say, smiling softly "I think I was just a bit worked up."

"Are you sure?" Shiro asks and I nod "Ok, if you need to stop again then tell me ok?"

"I will." I say "Master~"

At that Shiro seems to snap back into his dominant mind set and push into me again, slower to make sure he doesn't hurt me but still rough. I roll my hips to feel it more and I moan loudly.

"Ahh master~" I cry out and Shiro picks up speed and power

His roughly moves me around so I'm on all fours in the crouch while he is pounding into me from behind. He moves his metal hand to my weeping member and his hand behind to vibrate.

"Ahh~!" I scream in pleasure

Shiro moves faster, I know I'm going to have bruises tomorrow.

"Who do you belong to slave?" Shiro grunts

"Ahh you master~" I moan, tears of pleasure building in my eyes

"Don't cum before me slave." He says, his metal arm vibrating harder

I try to hold off from cumming which is very hard to do with everything Shiro is doing to me. Finally I feel a burst of heat inside me as Shiro cums inside. I cum a few seconds after into Shiro's hand.

Shiro pulls out gently but keeps me pushed down so nothing spills out.

"Don't spill any." Shiro says

"But I need to get up~" I whine

"Wait here." He replies, getting off the bed and walking away

He comes back a second later with a black object. He presses it to my opening and it slides in perfectly. I groan as it enters me and then Shiro pulls me so he's carrying me bridal style. It must be a butt plug inside me.

"Are you ok?" Shiro asks

"Mm-hm." I nod

"I think we should shower then go to sleep." He says

"Sounds good." I giggle

He takes me to the bathroom and runs a bath for both of us. Shiro is really good at taking care of me and making sure I'm ok. He washes me off and checks if I'm ok again, giving me lots of praise, hugs and kisses. I would definitely do this again.


	19. S Is For Senses

**Shiro's P.O.V.**  
I'm watching the team train and working out what they can improve on. Keith needs to learn not to be so impulsive, Pidge needs to watch her back more, Hunk needs to watch himself and Lance needs to pay more attention as a whole.

Lance needs to heighten his senses and learn to not get distracted. He should be able to sense the solders around him but for some reason he doesn't, how am I going to be able to heighten his senses? I have an idea...

I keep having to tear my eyes away from Lance's ass. I can't describe how perfect it is. I need to stop looking because I can already feel myself getting hard. I have to wait for later, I can put my plan into action.

 **Lance's P.O.V.**  
I think I did pretty well in the training simulator. We managed to defeat the solders and we even beat our record. I wonder if Shiro will be impressed? I really want to show my boyfriend how I improved.

I tried my hardest not to get distracted and work with everyone so surely I must have improved. Maybe he'll even praise me in front of everyone. Even something tiny like that would be a dream...

After we pack away our weapons we walk over to Shiro and Allura who begin to run us through how we did. Even though we beat our records there are places we can improve on. Neither of them says anything to me which is confusing. Was I horrible? Did I mess up so badly they don't even want to bother with me?

After the de-brief is over we head to the locker rooms to clean up. As I walk away I hear Shiro call out to me but I don't really want to know what he has to say, he could have said it in front of everyone.

I make it to the locker room and take off my armour before heading into the shower. I wash off and change into my regular clothes. I walk out of the locker room and Shiro is standing by the door, as if he was waiting.

"Shiro? What are you doing?" I ask confused

"Waiting for you, why did you walk away?" He asks

"Why didn't you say anything to me in front of the team?" I reply "Was I that bad?"

"No Lance, I wanted to speak with you in private." Shiro replies, placing a hand in my shoulder "I don't want anyone else to hear this."

I start feeling nervous, what could it be that it's supposed to me a secret?

"Lance, you need to work on sensing your opponent around you." Shiro states "You can't always rely on your sense of sight or hearing."

"So what do I do?" I ask "Fight blindfolded and with ear plugs?"

"I have a better idea, meet me in my room after dinner." He says pressing a kiss on my forehead

He walks away and I raise a hand to where he kissed me. I wonder what his idea is?

****Time skip to after dinner****

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
It's after dinner and Shiro didn't join us. I don't know what he's planning but I'm starting to get excited more than nervous. I know he won't be putting me in danger so I should look forward to it, it might be fun.

I walk up to Shiro's door and knock. The door opens and Shiro is standing there smiling at me.

"Hey 'kashi." I say "So what are we going to do?"

"How about you come in and find out." He replies

I walk in and look around, nothing seems out of place or different but for some reason the lights aren't on. I turn around to ask Shiro what's going on when a pair of lips is smashed against mine. I kiss back.

Shiro pushes me back onto the wall and kisses me harder. I don't know where this is going but I like it. Shiro's hands go to my waist and he holds me tightly but not enough to hurt me. His thumbs rub my hips. I moan slightly at the power of the kiss and Shiro licks my bottom lip.

Of course I open my mouth for him and he pushes his tongue inside my wet cavern. I don't understand how this is going to help but I'd rather make out with Shiro than train any day. I pull off my jacket and it falls to the floor, Shiro takes it a step further and pulls off my top, leaving me bare chested. We continue kissing messily and eventually we pull back for air.

"How does this help me?" I ask breathlessly

"You'll see." Shiro replies "Close your eyes."

I do as he says and he pulls me to the centre of the room. I hear something move to the side of the room and then what sounds like rope drops in front of me. What on earth? I still don't open my eyes but I hear Shiro walk over to me.

He presses his lips against mine again and I feel something tied around my wrists, it's rope. I feel Shiro disappear again as he walks back over to the wall.

"Shiro what's going on?" I ask and suddenly my arms are pulled above my head

I can't help but open my eyes and look at what's going on. Shiro has my hands tied with a rope above me and the rope is pulled over one of the pipes above the room and then attached to the wall on a pulley system.

"Shiro? What going on?" I ask confused and a little scared

"I told you not to open your eyes." Shiro says walking over to me, I see something in his hand

He kisses me again and he slips a blind fold over my eyes. His hands brush my cheek as if to keep me calm but it doesn't help much. My heart is beating fast out of excitement and nervousness.

"Shiro what are you mphhh-" I begin to say but I'm cut off my something round entering my mouth

It's a ball gag, it's not huge but I can't talk or make much noise except moaning or screaming. I'm beginning to feel a bit hot and bothered

"Fuck you look hot like this, I'll give you earplugs in a second but I want you to hear for a few more minutes." Shiro whispers "When I put the ear plugs in all you'll have is your sense of touch and awareness. You can only use them to anticipate what will happen. Imagine how great it will be as your sense of touch heightens, you'll be so sensitive."

He traces a finger up my bare torso and presses a kiss to my cheek. Then he pushes something into my ears, little foam balls that then expand and completely block my hearing, they must be extra noise canceling.

I strain my ears but I still can't hear anything at all. All I feel is the cold air blowing against my bare torso. Shiro traces a finger over my bare chest, flicking my nipple and the moving further to my collar bone. He presses a kiss to my collar bone and sucks on it, biting and nibbling. Probably leaving a large hickey.

"Mph~" I moan and Shiro rubs circles on my lower back, soothing me a little

My pants begin to feel tight and my legs start to feel weak under me. My arms are feeling sore but it's not horrible. The pressure around my member lessens and I realise he has removed my pants and shoes. The his fingers hook under my boxers and pull them down.

Shiro traces his fingers all over me, brushing and rubbing me in all my sensitive places. My sides, my collarbones, my inner arms, the small of my back and inner thighs. His hands feel amazing brushing all over my body. As my senses adjust I feel more sensitive.

I can't adjust anything, the ball gag is to tight, the ropes are to firm, the earplugs won't budge and the blindfold won't slip up or down. Shiro's right, all I can rely on is my sense of touch and for some reason I love it. His lips press against my inner thigh and I realise he's on his knees.

He nibbles at my thighs and makes his way up to my erection. He presses a kiss to my tip and slowly lowers his mouth down onto it. I try to buck my hips up but Shiro anticipates my movements and holds me firm. His tongue licks against my overly sensitive vein and I moan in pleasure. Shiro knows my body better than I do, he knows exactly what spots to suck and lick.

He picks up the speed and pace and even in the darkness I can imagine him perfectly taking in my erection and bobbing up and down on it. His tongue swirls around my tip and then he pushes his head down again. I moan through the gag as my abdomen begins to tighten. I release into Shiro's mouth and he pulls away.

I don't feel Shiro on me any more but since my senses are slowly becoming heightened I'm pretty sure he is behind me somewhere. Suddenly I feel a hand placed on my collar bone from behind me and I jump a little. Shiro's lips press against my neck and I feel something against my hole. It's his lubed fingers.

He pushes one in and a second a few moments later. I move my hips to grind against his fingers and Shiro adds a third. He stretches me and I can feel every single spot were I'm more sensitive. Shiro removes his fingers and I feel him disappear for a few more minutes.

Finally he returns and I feel something else at my stretched hole. Shiro holds my hips steady and I feel something very large push into me. Something this big must be Shiro's dick, fuck it feels so good.

Shiro begins to thrust and my mind immediately goes to an image of Shiro pounding in and out of me. I moan though the gag but I can't hear myself. I push my hips back to Shiro's member and he presses his bare chest against my back.

I feel him hit deeper inside of me and he hits my most sensitive spot. My legs are so weak at this point but I don't care. Shiro continues thrusting in and out of me and hitting my pearl. Finally the tightness returns and I moan louder and harder. I still can't hear myself but I know I'm loud.

I release quickly onto the floor I front of me and I suddenly feel a warm heat inside of me. Shiro came inside me. I like how it feels, it warms me from the inside.

Shiro pulls out of me and he disappears for a few seconds, I feel his hands mess around with the rope on my wrists and the second my hands aren't held up I fall to the ground. Shiro catches me before I do and holds me close to his body. I still can't hear or see anything so I can only rely on touch.

Shiro picks me up and places me on the bed, laying next to me. His hands go to the back of my head and he unclasps the ball gag. My mouth aches but I don't complain. Shiro pulls out the earplugs and then pulls off the blind fold. I'm met with Shiro's soft smile and he presses a kiss to my forehead.

"You were amazing." He says "Do you think your senses improved?"

"I think so, towards the end I could really tell where you were and what your next move would be." I reply, snuggling into his bare chest

"I love you." Shiro says, kissing my forehead again

"I love you too, but my arms really hurt." I state

He rubs his hands over my arms and makes sure the covers are securely around us before pulling me closer to him and keeping his arms protectively around me.

"Tomorrow we can check your progress, for now we can sleep." He says

"Thanks 'Kashi." I reply, quickly falling into a deep slumber


	20. T Is For Tension

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
I walk down the hallway of my school trying to find my friends Pidge and Hunk. They should be around here somewhere but I can't seem to find them. I'm feeling nervous because our math test results are going up on the board.

I really want to beat my rival Keith, well he doesn't really view me as a rival I don't think but I still want to beat him. So far I haven't been able to win against him in anything. I stayed up all night to study for this test and triple checked it to make sure I would come out on top.

Finally I find Hunk and Pidge, already looking at the results in the board.

"Aww I thought we were going to check together." I say faking sadness "So did I finally beat mullet?"

"Well... you did better than your last results." Hunk says not making eye contact

I rush over and check my scores, Keith got second out of the class, I got fifth.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask frustrated

Why is my best never good enough?

"You ok Lance?" Hunk asks

"Yeah I'm fine." I say dejectedly

"Why do you want to beat him so bad?" Pidge asks, she got first

"Because everyone's always talking about how cool he is or how smart he is." I sigh "The first day we were at school he bumped into me and knocked me into a puddle. He didn't even apologise, he just walked away. I want to show everyone he isn't as great as everyone thinks. Plus everyone compares me to him so it makes sense."

"Are you sure it's not because you liiikkkee him and want to get his attention?" Pidge asks making kissy faces "Honestly the sexual tension between you two is incredible."

"Shut up Pidge." I say feeling a blush run to my face and I try to cover it "Let's just go to class."

Maybe Pidge is a little correct, I do really want to impress Keith. We walk to class talking about what we planned for the weekend, once inside the classroom we take our seats and I start sketching in my diary, I'm probably a better artist than Keith so maybe that's something I have over him. One of the girls in my class, Nyma, comes up to me interested in what I'm doing.

"Hey Nyma, I'm just drawing." I explain

"Oh it's pretty cute." She replies "Not as good as Keith's though, have you seen his space ship drawings?"

She walks away and I scowl angrily.

"Can you believe she just said that?" I quietly ask Hunk "Rude."

"I'm starting to see your point that you're always compared to him." Hunk says

"I've never really noticed before but now that you mention it to makes a lot of sense." Pidge agrees

****Time skip to lunch****

**Lance's P.O.V.**

"I'm so glad that lesson is over, I was so bored." I complain

"I thought it was interesting." Pidge replies

"Of course you do, you're like a brainiac." I say and take a seat at our table

We begin to eat our food, discussing who's house we should sleep over at on the weekend. I notice Keith talking to Shiro, the guy I pretty much see as a god. Shiro's this amazing senior who is perfect in every single way. He's who I aspire to be, he's also Keith's older brother. My siblings are also amazing so I guess we tie in that area.

Suddenly the both look over to me, like they're having a conversation about me. My heart starts beating fast, does Keith know I exist? Shiro nods at Keith and then walks away. Keith doesn't make a move though. He just continues staring at me and then he walks away.

"Did you guys see Keith staring at me?" I ask

"No, where is he?" Hunk asks

"He's gone now, he and Shiro were talking about me or something." I reply

"Are you sure it wasn't just in your head? Pidge asks

"Yeah I'm pretty sure." I say finishing up my food

"You so like him." Pidge giggles

"Yeah whatever, what lesson do we have next?" I ask, trying to hide my blush

"P.E.." Hunk replies

"Oh yeah, don't we have that marathon race thingy today?" I ask

"Yeah, that's why I'm ditching and going to the library." Pidge says, adjusting her glasses

"Hey I could probably beat Keith at running!" I say excitedly

"Haha good luck." Hunk says supportively

When the bell goes Hunk and I head to our P.E. class and change into our P.E. clothes in the locker room. Keith is here as well and I use all my will power not to look at his shirtless body while he is changing.

We walk out of the locker rooms once we are done and head to the race track, waiting for the teacher. Our P.E. teacher walks out and tells us to get ready for the race. I'm determined to win against Keith.

We line up at the starting line and the teacher counts down from three. Adrenaline runs through my system, completely wiping out the nervous feel. The teacher gets to one and we're off.

I run faster than I ever have in my life and I can see Keith out of the corner at my eye. In the final few second Keith pushes past me and finishes first. I feel frustration build up inside me as I realise I just lost again. Hunk finishes shortly after and walks over to me.

"Hey buddy, you ok?" He asks

"Yeah, I'm used to it." I sigh

The teacher waits for everyone to finish and then calls out the place everyone came. Keith was first of course, I was second and Hunk was fourth. The teacher allows us to go back to the locker rooms and get changed for our next class. I have a free so I'll probably just go meet up with Pidge in the library.

I head into the locker room and begin to get changed back into my school uniform. apparently I was slower than o thought because there's barely anyone left.

"I'm going to go to Home Ec early ok buddy?" Hunk asks "Text me if you need anything."

"You know I will, thanks bro." I say hugging Hunk tightly and then letting him go

Hunk walks out of the locker room and I realise it's just Keith and I. However he is done getting changed, so what is he waiting for?

"What's up with you?" Keith asks

"Me?" I question in shock, is he talking to me

"I don't see anyone else around here." He replies

"Nothing wrong, why do you care?" I ask

"I don't, I just heard you talking to your friend." He replies looking away

It's quiet for a few minutes as I button up my top.

"Do you really view me as a rival?" He asks, breaking the silence

"What?" I ask looking to him

"I heard you talking with your friends, that you can't beat me in anything." He says walking over to me

"Errr-" I can't form any words, that also means he heard that I like him

"That you're always compared to me and you want prove to everyone I'm 'not as great as they think I am'." Keith says pushing me against the wall and I swallow nervously, after the school holidays he got a lot taller

"Umm, I err-" I say struggling to form a sentence, why is he so close?

He presses his body against mine and my face turns completely red. Keith places one hand on my waist.

"Did I really knock you into a puddle?" He asks

"O-On the first day of year 9, it was raining and you knocked me over." I reply, looking down "Then you walked away and not even a week later I was hearing about how great you were."

He places his fingers under my chin and tilts my head up so I'm looking him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise I did that." He says and he sounds sincere

All of the anger and frustration I feel for him melts away completely. Was all I wanted an apology? I guess so. Being compared to him and never winning isn't exactly his fault...

"I forgive you I guess." I say trying to move away but he holds me in place making the tension in the room higher

"Hang on, don't you want to win against me?" He asks

"Win how?" I ask

His hand goes lower than my waist to my butt and I realise what he means. Do I feel comfortable with this? Yeah I do, I trust Keith. He really doesn't seem like a bad guy, I guess everyone was right. I guess we did have sexual tension.

"If you make me cum first then you win." He whispers in my ear

I nod and he presses his lips to mine, pulling me in for a passionate kiss. I kiss back and he quickly brushes his tongue across my bottom lip. I don't really know what to do so I don't open my mouth but he squeezes my ass, making me gasp and he pushes his tongue inside my mouth.

As we begun in to make out his hands go to my jacket and he pulls it off. Then he pushes his hands under my shirt, rubbing my sides and chest. He pulls off my shirt completely and I shiver at the cold air. He trails kisses down my neck and finds my sweet spot over my collar bone, sucking and biting in it.

"Ahh Keith~" I moan

"I think I'll make you cum first like this." Keith whispers

I blush at his words. I need to work harder if I want to win. I push him back onto the bench and sit on his lap, straddling him. I rock my hips against his erection making him moan quietly. I reach a hand down to palm his erection and the confidence bubbles inside me.

I slip off his lap and unzip his pants. His boxers have a large tent in the And I pull them down. His erection springs out and I feel a nervousness wash over me, I've never really done this before. But I'm determined to win!

I lick up and down his erection, paying special attention to the vein in the underside of his member. Then I take the tip of him into my mouth and swirl my tongue around the head, tasting pre-cum.

I take more into my mouth, bobbing and sucking, moving my tongue all around him. I try to deep throat his and I get about three quarters of the way down before stopping. If this happened again then I'll be able to take him fully, if I try.

After a few minutes he pulls me off and lays me down on the bench. He removes his top and pulls down my pants and boxers.

"Do you need to be stretched?" He asks

"I... err... fingered myself this morning." I say quietly and he smirks

"Well then, we can get started." Keith says "Remember, first to cum looses."

He presses his tip against my entrance and then pushes in slowly. I feel every inch of it inside me and I moan at the feeling of being full and he waits a few seconds to begin thrusting. I cling tightly to him as he thrusts in and out of me.

I try to keep quiet, the last thing we need is someone walking in on us because they heard us. I focus on trying not to cum but it's hard with him moving inside me with so much power. He holds me close to him and we kiss again.

Soon the tighten is my abdomen is so close to releasing that I need I focus in my breathing, I roll my hips to meet his thrusts and I see stars as he hits my prostate. I bite his shoulder softly as to not moan and finally I feel him twitching inside me.

A few seconds before I release he cums inside of me. Then I release all over our bare chests. This means I won, but right now I can't focus on anything except wanting him to hold me.

"You ok?" He asks, pulling out

"Yeah." I say softly "I should probably have a shower again though

"Want me to join you?" Keith questions

I nod and he helps me up. My legs are very shaky and a bit sore but I'll be fine. We turn on the water and we wash ourselves.

"So this means I won right?" I ask

"Yeah." He replies

It's quiet for a few seconds while I think.

"Umm..." I mumble nervously "Was-Was it just sex?"

He looks at me and I feel like shrinking back into myself.

"Well do you like me?" He asks

"Y-Yeah." I say

"I like you too." Keith replies

"What does this mean?" I ask

"I guess you're my boyfriend now." He says hugging me tightly "Next time someone compares you to me I'll beat them up."

I giggle and hug him tightly.

"We should probably get to class though, people might get suspicious." I say "I'll give you my number."

We quickly get dressed and exchange numbers, heading off to our seperate classes. Pidge of course asks me why my hair is wet and my clothes are messy but 8 don't think she figures out what happened. Now I have a new boyfriend and all that tension between us is gone.


	21. U Is For Uniform

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
I pick up my phone, checking for a message from my boyfriend Shiro. There's still no message from him to tell me what time he's getting home. Shiro works in the police force so his working hours are a little strange and we can go days without properly see each other.

It gets lonely but I would never ask Shiro to quit, he likes helping people and as a police officer he can. Plus he looks really hot and sexy in his uniform. After he lost his arm in a chase that went badly I thought he was going to quit but he didn't, he said he wants to make sure no one else goes through what he did.

Suddenly my phone dings and I pick it up, it's Shiro who messaged me saying he'll be home soon. His boss just wanted him to finish some reports before he went home. I'm excited to see my boyfriend, I wonder when he'll get some time off?

I look down at my outfit, just blue boxer-briefs and one of Shiro's black shirts which is a bit big on me. I head to the kitchen to grab a glass of water while waiting for Shiro to come home. It's been 3 days since we last properly spoke to each other, he kisses me goodbye in the morning but since a lot of criminal activity has been happening lately it's hard to get some time with Shiro.

The door unlocks and I place down my water, rushing to the front door and jumping into Shiro's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Hey Shiro." I say "I missed you."

"I missed you too, sorry about all the overtime." He replies

"Don't worry about it Shiro, it's your job." I giggle, kissing him on the lips

Shiro kisses back and then pulls away, I hop down from his arms and we head to the kitchen for food, I sit in the counter watching Shiro. While Shiro looks though the kitchen I eye up him in his uniform, before long I have an erection that I try to hide with the shirt I'm wearing.

"Did you go to work today?" Shiro asks

"What? Oh yeah I did." I say quickly

Shiro looks up at me with an unreadable look but then turns back to the fridge, grabbing an apple.

"Everything ok Lance?" He asks

"Yeah everything's fine." I say with a nervous laugh "All good over here."

"So that erection you're trying to hide isn't a problem?" Shiro replies

I look at him in shock and my cheeks turn bright red, I look away embarrassed.

"It's nothing." I mumble

Shiro finishes the able and throws away the core, walking over to me.

"So you don't want any help taking care of it?" Shiro asks

"Well you are the one who caused it so maybe I do." I answer

"Caused it? How?" Shiro questions, sliding between my legs on the counter and lifting up the shirt I'm using to hide my erection

"Your uniform..." I say quietly "You look really sexy in it and we haven't sex for ages so I'm a little pent up."

"Then maybe I should just fuck you while in uniform." Shiro offers

"Oh god, yes please." I reply

"Well since you used your manners." He states and picks me up off the counter

Shiro carries me to the bedroom and the thought of fucking my hot boyfriend while he's in uniform. Shiro lays me down onto bed and we start making out passionately. I roll my hips to brush against his erection.

Shiro pulls off the black top I was wearing and he palms at my bulge. I move my hips to feel his hand more, he rubs it faster but it isn't enough. I tug on his blue coat to beg him to hurry up. Shiro smiles and presses a kiss to my neck and collarbones. He sucks on my neck, leaving a large hickey that will be difficult to cover but I don't care.

"I've waited long enough~" I moan

"So needy~" Shiro mumbles "How about you get me ready to take you?"

I nod and Shiro lets me up, sitting on the edge of the bed. I sit on the floor between his legs and quickly unzip his pants. His boxers look so tight, I quickly pull them down and his erection springs out. Shiro's a lot larger than average but this isn't the first time I'm going to take him. I know exactly what Shiro likes.

I lick up and down his long members, paying attention to the spots I know are more sensitive. Shiro groans and grabs my hair, pulling me to the tip of his member. I open my mouth and take his tip in, tasting his pre-cum.

"Enough teasing." Shiro says and pushes down the back of my head, forcing me to take his member onto my mouth

I take him in about three quarters of the way and start sucking and licking, knowing Shiro is as tired of waiting as I am I bob my head up and down quickly, taking more of him into my mouth each time and finally I'm at his base. I feel Shiro twitch in my mouth and with a grunt he releases into my mouth. I swallow and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.

I pull off of Shiro's dick with a popping sound and I look up to him. His uniform still looks neatly pressed and pristine which excites me, it makes him look very dominant. Shiro pulls me back onto the bed and tugs down my boxers.

He pushes his human fingers inside my mouth and I suck on each of them, looking Shiro in the eyes the whole time. Shiro removes his fingers from his mouth and presses them to my hole. He pushes a finger inside and I gasp at the weird feeling, he adds a second and doesn't waste anymore time to stretch me out.

He adds a third finger and brushes against my prostate, using his other hand to pump his member, getting it back to full hardness. I pull Shiro in for another passionate kiss and wrap my legs around his waist. He removes his fingers and lines up with my hole.

"Please Shiro~" I beg, tugging on his dark blue police coat

Shiro pushes into my ass, making me scream in pleasure, finally he's inside me again. Without waiting to long Shiro starts to thrust in and out of me at a very fast pace, I moan and whine for Shiro as he pounds into my ass, hitting deep inside me.

Shiro hits my prostate head on and I gasp, clinging to Shiro tighter.

"Right there~" I moan and Shiro hits it again and again

I roll my hips back to feel him deeper inside me and a tightness forms in my abdomen. With a lout moan I cum onto my stomach and Shiro's jacket. Shiro cums a second after with a groan. We don't move for a few minutes, trying to catch our breath. Shiro pulls out and some cum leaks out of me.

"I got your jacket dirty." I say, it won't be clean by tomorrow

"I'm taking tomorrow off." Shiro replies "I don't think you'll be able to walk tomorrow and I need to take care of you first."

"You mean I'll get you all to myself?" I ask happily

Shiro nods and I press an excited kiss to his lips.

"We should go have a shower and I can get out of these clothes." Shiro says, getting up from the bed

"I can help you~" I reply, following after him

Shiro throws his clothes in the washing basket and I turn in the hot water. Now I just need to figure out a way to rope Shiro in for some shower sex, although I don't think he will be to hard to convince. We have a whole day together tomorrow. This is perfect.


End file.
